Guidelines to Living with Young Justice
by Varmint
Summary: Well, I was told that I was going too far with my pranks and rule breaking with my partners-in-crime; Jason and Robin; and the League told me what I couldn't do, but I told them I have a short memory span. They wrote a list. Challenged me to try to forget it and break all the rules. Challenge accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank Megalyn27 for Beta'ing this story and for telling me to publish it.**

**So, rules or guidelines to living with Young Justice, all of them accompanied by commentary from our favorite speedster! Enjoy~**

**Rule #1:**

No matter what, you _NEVER _tell M'gann she can't cook.

(I once tried that, you know, "M'gann, you may be hot, but you can't cook at all." I ended up having to hide out in Antartica so Supey wouldn't find me.)

**Rule #2:**

Roy's, Artemis', and Ollie's bow and arrows are off limits.

(Hehe, that was a good one. Imagine this, Artemis, Red Arrow, and Green Arrow showing up to fight baddies with pink bow and arrows, all of them covered with 'My Little Pony' stickers and girly things. I had to hide in Australia for that one.)

**Rule #3:**

No watching horror movies.

(Team+candy+horror movie= Night all of us cuddled together on the couch. Nuff said.)

**Rule #4:**

No carjacking the Batmobile. This is for you, Wally, and you, Robin.

(Pssh, the Bat's just pissed 'cause we got more fun out of that machine. That thing's almost as fast as me!)

**Rule #5:**

No bringing in more stray animals!

(Don't think that one's for me. Only stray animal I've ever brought in was a Kaldur! Get it? 'Cause he's Atlantean! A fish? No... Nobody?... You suck.)

**Rule #6:**

Do not speak in a language that is not English.

(Imagine walking in on a group of teens, the black kid speaking a tongue that reminds you of Chinese mixed with some more languages, the green girl speaking Martian, the youngest speaking Romani, the ginger speaking Spanish, the blonde chick some kind of Old World language, and the clone looking around wondering what was happening. I can't even remember why we were all arguing, but I will never forget Black Canary's face.)

**Rule #7:**

Never; and I mean NEVER!; try to give M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, or Robin, the 'talk'.

(Never. Again.)

**Rule #8:**

Do not enter into politics.

(I don't know how, but on one of our missions, I was kidnapped by the townspeople. One thing happened, then the other, and soon enough, I was put into a position where I had to chose between killing the dictator and taking his spot, or being shred to pieces by the man civillians. Luckily, the League saved me from that disaster.)

**Rule #9:**

Do not give Wally any candy.

(... ... ... ... ... Still don't see why not.)

**Rule #10:**

No Ms. Universe.

(... ... Why not?!)

**Rule #11:**

Do not try to sneak into the Olympics.

(Oh, that was a fun one. Somehow, I ended up running for Puerto Rico, Robin competing in gymnastics for Russia, Kaldur swimming for Switzerland, Artemis competing in Judo for Vietnam, and Conner wrestling with Kazakhstan. We are not allowed to visit Japan or North Korea.)

**Rule #12:**

Do not try to teach your teammates anything. Especially science.

(I tried to explain to M'gann some simple chemistry. I ended up with some black gunk in my hair, and a crying martian.)

**Rule #13:**

Do not paint the Batmobile pink. Or Batman's cape. Or Batman's cowl. You know, life would be easier if you just don't try to piss off the Bat.

(He he... _So worth it._)

**Rule #14:**

Do not ask M'gann if she believes in fairies, then say that she killed a fairy by not answering.

(That was all Rob. Poor M'gann was crying all day after that.)

**Rule #15:**

You _have _to follow all these rules. No matter what.

(As if that will ever happen.)

**When you review, please tell me which rule you'd like to see why it has been installed. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because it was brought to my attention lists are not allowed on this site, I will be making a oneshot for each and every rule. It'll be along chapter because I want to get at least five over with. Please enjoy~**

**R****ule #1: No telling M'gann she can't cook.**

It had been a bad day for the speedster. He had gotten an F on his English project because his partner had failed to bring the needed tools, he was dumped in the trash can after lunch, which made him late to History, and Jason had failed to pick him up. Again. Wally had had to trudge thirty miles in the rain to get to the Zeta station. He was not happy, to put it nicely.

In the mountain, M'gann was clanking pots and pans together to try to make some kind of food, which most probably would end up being unedible. Wally sighed in exasperation, wanting to get something to eat, but not wanting M'gann to tell him he had to wait. Maybe if he sped in really fast...

He decided against it and flopped onto the couch, taking out his trusty Gamediamond and started playing his favorite game.

* * *

"So what do you think?" M'gann asked while standing over the dinner table where the team was sitting.

There was burnt fried chicken on a plate, with barely made mashed potatoes in a big bowl, with poorly cut lettuce, and some kind of pudding on a large platter. It was anything but appetizing.

Kaldur looked queasy along with Robin, Artemis was poking her mashed potatoes as if it would come alive, and Conner kept a straight face, only because he didn't want to hurt M'gann's feelings. Wally sighed and said what everyone was thinking.

"M'gann, you're hot. But please, get it through your thick skull, you can't cook." He said, ignoring how tired and old his voice sounded.

All was quiet as his words sunk in. M'gann's face slowly morphed from happiness to sadness, and before any of the teens knew it, she was gone with a trail of tears following her. Wally looked at her retreating form shocked, but was soon cut out of air supply by Conner's hands. Wally's eyes widened, and before he could stop it, he punched Conner in the face with a vibrating fist and ran to the other side of the room.

He stared on as the rest of the team tried to stop the pissed off clone, but was abruptly taken out of his reverie by Robin's yell. "Run, Wally! We can't hold him for long!"

So, Wally did the most sensible thing, and ran towards Antartica.

* * *

**Rule #2: No tampering with the archer's bows and arrows.**

It was a dark and damp day, with Wally and Robin bored inside the mountain. Batman and Flash had grounded them because they had taken the Batmobile for yet another joy ride.

"Halo?" Robin asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"You cheat." Wally retorted while playing his game on his Gamediamond.

Robin frowned, and said, "And you don't? I know that muscle spasm wasn't involuntary."

Wally smirked, remembering the time the two had played with Roy and Kaldur. They were kicking Wally's and Robin's asses, until Wally suddenly smacked Roy in the face, letting Robin kill him. Wally's excuse? "I just got back from a fight with Trickster, what do you expect?"

They stayed quiet for a while, with Wally trying to beat the pond leader, Crikob.

"That's it!" Robin exclaimed, jumping from the couch. "We're going to get back at the League!" He said, making Wally look up from his game.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And how, exactly, are we going to get back at them?" He asked, deciding to humor his best friend.

Robin smirked evilly, making Wally raise an eyebrow and wonder if he should continue with whatever it was the bird had planned.

* * *

Roy was mad. Actually, he was pissed. Not two months since joining the League and he was already a victim of one of Flash's pranks. His bow was pink. Along with his arrows. With 'My Little Pony' stickers on it. Along with Bat, Lightning, Green Lantern, and 'S' sticker. Not only that set, but all of his bows and arrows. You know, right now, Roy was livid.

He stalked down the halls of the Watchtower, just about ready to place an arrow in between someone's eyes. He ran into Green Arrow, who also seemed to be having equipment problems. His bow and arrow were also pink, but they had different ponies on them.

"Do you know who did it?" Ollie asked, eyes narrowed, most probably already thinking up of a plan to get revenge.

"I have a theory." Roy aswered, mouth tight.

Wally and Robin were laughing their asses off in Wally's house, watching the TV. Apparently, Count Vertigo, Merlin, and Killer Frost had joined forces in Star City and were giving the archers problems. But, the kids were more concentrated on the fact that the three heroes were fighting with their altered weapons.

"So worth it!" Wally yelled, grasping his stomach in pain.

He failed to notice the livid archers crouching in the tree next to his house.

* * *

**Rule #3: No horror movies.**

It was an uneventful day for the team. There weren't any missions, any kind of threat had already been neutralized, and none of them really wanted a fight to break out. Wally and Robin were on the couch, playing thumb wars, while M'gann cooked silently; still hurting from what Wally had said, but also wanting to prove him wrong; while Kaldur read a book on the couch, Artemis sat next to him reading her own book, and Conner watched M'gann cook. It was all an eerie silence, until Kaldur broke it.

"I am sorry, but this is too calm, even for me." He told them, getting up. Artemis followed, and said, "No prob, leader man. My book was getting boring."

Robin jumped up from the couch to stand next to the older teen, smiling impishly up at him. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at him, but still nodded. Robin giggled with happiness, making Wally pale, then jumped towards the hall. He came back a few seconds later with a DVD in his hands, and quickly shoved it into the the Player. "Movie night!" He announced, "Everybody get your butts in here!"

Wally rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the couch, already knowing that whatever Robin had chosen would most probably scare them. Conner came in and sat down on the love seat, with M'gann following after she had put everything back in it's place, and sat down on his lap. Kaldur sat next to Wally, and Robin sat next to him, leavin Artemis to sit on the other edge.

The movie started, but Wally told them to stop. He sped towards the kitchen and started making popcorn and grabbing as much sugary things as he could carry, then went back to the couch, passed the things around, and sat down in his seat.

* * *

"Her head's not supposed to be that way..." Robin whispered as the ending credits rolled up, his eyes wide with fear. "It's just not supposed to!" He yelled, then clung tightly to Kaldur, who was also feeling the effects of the movie.

"I-I-I-I" Wally stuttered, grasping Kaldur's other side. "I can never unsee that..." He whispered.

Conner and M'gann had moved to squish themselves in between their other teammates, both of them frightened by what they just saw.

"All in favor of not moving until there's light, say aye." Artemis announced, also staring at the television. Why did Robin choose that movie.

There was a chorus of aye's following her words, and no one moved. "It has been decided. Also, no more horror movies, right?" She asked.

Yet another chorus.

* * *

**Rule #4: Don't hijack the Batmobile.**

It was actually a pretty normal day when it happened. The birds were tweeting, the dogs were barking at the strangers happily, and the bees were out stinging their enemies. And, even though it was somewhat weird for that to happen in Gotham City, no one was complaining.

But, without any warning, the peace was disturbed. The Batmobile zoomed down the streets, leaving two eerie laughs in it's wake, making every unfortunate person have to dodge out of the way. The kids inside were having the time of their lives, both of them happy that they had finally outsmarted the Bat.

"Turn left here!" Robin yelled at Wally as they almost ran into a school.

Wally made a sharp left, narrowly dodging a dog, but hitting a fire hydrant. "That's twenty points!" He exclaimed happily.

Robin cackled at their little game, seeing that they were now nearing the hundred thousands. Taking a right in front of a gas station, Robin started fiddling with the buttons, trying to find the radio. What he found, gave him a little fear.

"Robin, Kid Flash, stop this madness right now." The gruff voice of Batman said through the radio, but Wally scoffed and handed Robin his Music Player.

"Put on a high speed chase song." Wally said, seeing a blur of red outside of the rearview mirror.

Robin put on a rock song with a fast riff, making Wally start headbanging along with the bird, and press the pedal harder. The volume was so loud that they failed to hear the Flash's knocking on the door, while yelling at them to stop.

Wally made a close call with an old lady while turning towards the right, and managed to hit a food vendor's cart. "That's forty points!" Robin remarked in a happy voice.

Wally laughed out loud, loving the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins, the thought of getting in trouble with the League somehow fascinating him. He absolutely loved breaking rules, but now he's seeing just why he did.

But, the fun ended too fast for them. A bullet pierced through the armored wheel, making Wally have to try to park, which managed to make them slam into a warehouse's wall. The airbags hit them harder than they should have, but none of the kids could stop the laughter that erupted from them.

Red Hood jumped down from the building he was in and ran towards the kids, worried about his brother, only to find both of them laughing hysterically. He may not like his replacement, but he respected Wally. Also, the stunt they just pulled gave them points.

"What were you two thinking?" He asked, stalking over to them.

Wally smiled up at him, missing his front tooth, and said, "You know, Reddy points."

Red Hood couldn't help but smirk at them, then got a brilliant idea that would piss off the Bat. "Move over, Kid Dolt."

Robin jumped up on the hood of the car, letting Wally get in the passenger seat, then sat down on top of Wally. Red Hood sat in the driver's chair, and started up the car. It only got minimal damage to the side, and the wheel had already fixed itself.

"_This _is how you drive a stolen car." He told them, then sped away from a panting speedster.

* * *

**Rule #5: No bringing in more stray animals.**

"Wally, what is that?" Artemis asked as the speedster walked towards the training room, a dog like creature on a leash behind him.

But, the dog had gills, and fins, and gray eyes that looked a lot like Kaldur's. Wally hummed in thought, then said, "Well, you know me and Kall had to go fight off Atlantis' invaders?" He asked, making Artemis nod. "Well, turns out those people are really good sorcerers, and... well... this happened to Kal." He answered.

Artemis looked down at the 'dog' and crouched in front of it. It yipped, not liking the fact that he was in that body, making Artemis smile and pick him up. She hugged it to her chest, making it blush purple. "It's so cute!"

Wally nodded, then turned as the rest of his team entered, along with Batman. He smiled at all of them as Artemis got up with Kaldur, making them all wonder what had happened.

"What did you do now, Kid Flash?" Batman asked in a tired tone, as if he already knew it was Wally's fault.

Wally feigned innocence, and said, "I blame magic."

Kaldur yipped as if to agree with him, then growled as the team started gushing over him. From then on, Kaldur and Wally were not allowed to go on missions alone, and no one was allowed to bring any more animals to the mountain.

**I know I promised to update yesterday, but I had to read seven chapters of a book for school and time got away from me. Three reviews and I'll upate tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was extremely hard, especially because I do not have an Atlantean, Martian, or Romani translator. Spanish I know by heart, and Vietnamese was easy. Thank the Force I didn't have to look for Kryptonian. Also, I used Romanian for Robin 'cause I couldn't find Romani, and M'gann is the stereotypical Martian cause... well... It wasn't easy. **

**Enjoy~**

**Rule #6: Do not speak in a language that's not English.**

"_Que ustedes se creen que hacen?_" Wally yelled at his team as he stared at the TV in font of them. It was broken. With a fist sized dent in the middle.

"_Ce vrei să__ spui?"_ Robin asked, trying to feign innocence while also being afraid of their leader. Kaldur was pissed.

"_Daimien Daimon_!" Kaldur yelled, pointing at Conner, forgetting he had to speak English.

Conner had broken the TV. Right in the middle of Kaldur's and Artemis' favorite show.

"_Tôi sẽ giết bạn_!" Artemis yelled in Vietnamese, wanting to rip Conner apart. Luckily, Robin jumped in front of her and tied her up,"_Hãy để tôi đi, tôi muốn máu_!" She yelled, trying to get out of her bonds.

"_Tonnouph_!" Kaldur yelled, getting ready to fight the boy.

Wally sped over in between them, and yelled "_A quien se le ocurre dañar la televisión_!?" at Conner.

"_Skirr chwack piz graak-tsk piktta graak-k karbt_!" M'gann yelled, frightened at the fact that the whole team was mad.

"_Ay, cállate, M'gann_!" Wally yelled while holding Kaldur back while the Atlantean tried to choke the clone with the 'force'. Maybe he had seen too much Star Wars.

"_Acest lucru este distractiv_!" Robin yelled, while giggling evilly.

"_DOUND!_" Kaldur yelled at Conner.

Right then the zeta beam announced that Black Canary entered, but that didn't distract the kids at all. "_Cállate la boca, Kaldur!_" Wally yelled, forgetting all about manners as he had to withstand the punches Kaldur gave him.

Black Canary entered the room with the yelling as all the kids started screaming at one another, looking shocked at what was happening. Red Tornado walked inside, looked at Black Canary, then the kids, and started to lead her away. The team was alone on this one.

**Wally's lines: Que ustedes se creen que hacen?-What do you think you're doing? A quien se le ocurre dañar la televisión?- Who's dumb enough to break the television? Ay, cállate, M'gann- Oh, shut up, M'gann! Cállate la boca, Kaldur!- Shut your mouth, Kaldur!**

**Kaldur's lines: Daimien Daimon!- Evil villain! Tonnouph!- Revolution! DOUND- DIE!**

**Artemis' lines: Tôi sẽ giết bạn- I will kill you! Hãy để tôi đi, tôi muốn máu!- Let me go, I want blood!**

**Robin's lines: Ce vrei să spui?- What do you mean? Acest lucru este distractiv!- This is fun!**

**M'gann's line: Skirr chwack piz graak-tsk piktta graak-k karbt- Please do not vaporize me, I have a family.**

* * *

**Rule #7: Never try to give M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, or Robin the 'talk'.**

"But, I do not understand." Kaldur said, staring at the picture in front of him, confused at what it was supposed to be. "Why do human boys go crazy for that?"

Wally smacked his head, then shook his head. "If you don't understand it now, you never will, Kal my boy."

* * *

"So, Supey, how is your relationship with M'gann?" Wally asked, speeding over to the clone.

They had repaired they friendship after the 'M'gann can't cook' incident, and they now acted like friends. Conner raised an eyebrow at him, which made Wally smile.

"You managed to do 'it'?" He asked.

Conner looked at him, now confused about what he meant. What 'it'? Conner and M'gann had done a lot of things together.

Wally seemed to pale at the thought of having to explain what 'it' was, and before Conner could react, Wally was speeding over to México.

* * *

"I don't need to know this." Dick said as he sat down in Bruce's study.

Bruce had this uncomfortable feeling about him, and Dick could only guess why that was.

"Explain."

"I know how babies are made. Remember, I lived in a circus." Dick said cheekily.

Bruce smiled down at him, happy that he wouldn't have to speak about such things with his son, then looked out the window. The Bat symbol was in the sky again. "Let's go."

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" The boys heard a scream come from the girl's side of the mountain, seeing that now they had been divided, making Wally smile evilly.

"Ten bucks Canary's trying to give the girl's the 'talk'." He said, smirking.

"Ten bucks Artemis is going to storm away." Conner told him.

"And ten that M'gann won't understand what's going on." Robin told him.

Soon enough, Artemis stormed into the main room, red faced and panting, and turned to the boys. Just by looking at them she got red faced and she quickly looked away. "I'm taking some time for myself." She muttered, then she ran into the zeta beam, to not be seen until a good month later.

* * *

**Rule #8: Do not enter into politics.**

It was supposed to have been an easy mission. Go in, kick bad guy butts, get out with whatever piece of information you needed. But of course, it couldn't have happened so easily. For one reason or another, there were villagers with pitchforks inside of the factory, who had kicked the team's butts, and were now taking Kid Flash back to their hometown.

When Kid Flash woke up, he found himself on a throne, with a man kneeling in front of him against his will, two strong men holding him there. He blinked in surprise at what he was seeing, and couldn't help but stare when a woman entered the room, dressed not very humbly, smiling at him kindly.

"All hail our newest kind, the kind and heroic Kid Flash." She said, making the people Wally hadn't noticed bow.

He blinked, not understanding what was happening, making the woman smile even wider. "So humble! He will be the perfect king for us!" She said, "Now, all he must do is kill our ex-dictator."

Wally's eyes widened at what she said. He can't kill somebody! He isn't made to be a killer! The woman handed him a sword, which he grasped unsurely, while the villagers cheered and yelled, telling him to kill the man. The man kneeling in front of him glared up at Wally, having a deep hatred to the hero that was making his peopler turn against him.

"Do it, your highness," He hissed evilly, "But remember, my men will not stop until you are dead."

Wally gulped in fear, then looked up at the woman who nodded at him. "Do it, your highness. Then you will be formally our KING!" She announced, turning back to the crowd.

Thankfully, Superman broke through the ceiling in that moment, grabbed Kid Flash, and flew away. To this day Wally still didn't quite understand what had happened.

* * *

**Rule #9: Do not give Wally any candy.**

"WHEEE!" Wally yelled as he sped around the Batcave, making rocks fly up in his wake, along with other things that were found on the floor.

Batman felt his eyebrow twitch as the speedster ran yet another lap around the cave, making his already spilled coffee cup fall to the floor and smash. He had never seen a speedster this hyper except for when Wally was starting out as a hero, and Green Arrow gave him candy as a joke. The Watchtower had been shut down for a while for repairs.

And then, just as quick as the devil had come, he had left, leaving the cave in complete chaos. Batman growled, and vowed to hunt down his second son. Somehow, he knew that Jason was behind this.

* * *

Jason laughed evily as Wally arrived in front of him, the USB he had given him in his hands. "Here it is, Mr. Red Hood!" He announced happily, handing over the contraption.

Jason ruffled the red head's hair, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "This is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship, Wallace." Jason told him, already thinking up of ways that Wally could help him.

"I'll get candy, right?" Wally asked innocently, making Jason laugh. He'd do anything for candy.

"Of course, Wally. Now come on, I got another mission for you."

* * *

**Rule #10: No Ms. Universe**

This was a dumb idea. No, not a dumb one, but a stupid one. This was the stupidest idea ever, and he had no idea why he had gone through with it. But he was pretty sure it was because of Artemis' taunts. This'll show her what it means to be a West. Never say no to a challenge, even though you may end up in a dress.

Wally sighed as Robin put some lipstick on him, all the while smiling evilly. "You don't have to smile while you do this, you know?" Wally told him.

Robin shook his head, "You're the idiot that decided you wanted to prove Artemis wrong. Now, all you have to do is win the competition."

"Yeah, sure, piece of cake." Wally sighed, then looked at himself in the mirror. With the long red hair, fake chest, fake eyelashes, makeup, the long red dress, and the high heels, he really could pass as a woman.

"Wendy West!" The stage manager called, making Robin help Wally up.

"Go get 'em, Wendy."

**Hope you liked, three reviews and I'll update today. It's a long day. I can write fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, life's been hectic, and, well, it wasn't exactly easy to write this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy~**

**Rule #11: Do not try to sneak into the Olympics.**

The team was excited. The Bat had sent them on a mission to London, and there, because Robin was awesome like that, the kids were able to flee from their mission spot and go to the Stadium that held the Olympics. The kids had decided that to be less inscopicuous, they would split up and meet up again later.

Wally walked down the halls of the stadium, actually feeling happy about the fact that Robin had gone against his wishes and made him a fake ID, while admiring all of the athletes he was around. Thank whatever deity is up there that he had been such a fan boy and brought a note book, which meant he was asking every single athlete he could for their autograph. He got a laugh from some of the people, while others wondered how he managed to get inside.

"What do you mean one of our runners is out?" One person asked in a Spanish accent, getting Wally's attention.

The man was wearing a completely white tux, and he looked pissed while talking to another man who looked like a stage manager. "I know how you feel, but he broke his ankle while practicing. I really am sorry." The stage manager said, then walked away.

The man sighed in exasperation, so Wally decided to ask him what happened. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Wally asked, making the man turn to him.

Which made him have an almost fangirl moment. This was Javier Coulson! The dude everyone in Puerto Rico was counting on.

"Our other runner broke his ankle, which means our chances of getting a gold medal are even less." Javier told him in a sad tone. "You know, come to think of it, you look a lot like him."

Wally seemed to light up like a Christmas tree when he said that, and started to think up of a plan. "You know, I think we can find a happy medium in this situation." Wally said in a tone that someone just knew he was up to nothing good.

* * *

"And here is Daniel Rivera, winner of the bronze medal in running for Puerto Rico!" The announcer yelled as Wally walked out of the room with Javier by his side.

The two had become pretty good friends while plotting, and, well, as you could guess, Wally had won. He wasn't aiming for a bronze, he actually wasn't aiming to win, he didn't want to take the spotlight off of Javier, but he couldn't help himself. The people of Puerto Rico seemed so nice, and they had only won few medals, he thought they deserved it.

"Yes folks, it has been an amazing time here in the Olympics, with some of the youngest competitors winning all of the competitions. Gregory Greyzon won the gold medal in Gymnastics for Russia, Tien Long won the silver medal in Judo for Vietnam, Fiske Backstrom won the gold in Swimming for Switzerland, and Bronislav Kovaleski won a bronze medal in Wrestling for Kazakhstan." The announcer said, now staring deeply into the camera.

Wally and Javier shook their heads and chuckled, then the older man started to lead him away from the crazy fans and towards the back of the stadium. Wally and the team had agreed to meet up there, and he had told Javier what was going on. The man thought it was kind of funny everything that had happened, but wanted to say goodbye to the kid who had somewhat saved their Olympic appearance.

When they arrived at the parking garage, there were no cars left, but there was a group of team, all of them wearing a jacket that belonged to a country. Javier and Wally stopped a few feet in front of them, and turned to each other.

"I can't find a way to thank you, Wally." Javier said with a smile.

Wally smiled back and shook his head, "No need to, Javi. It was fun just being a part of this. Well, bye. I'll pass by your house in a month or so." Wally told him.

Javier nodded, and they hugged. "Man, really, thank you. I'll see you then." And the Puerto Rican was gone.

Wally walked over to his team, smiling even wider when he saw the medals on their necks, and the bags M'gann was carrying. She had taken to dress as one of the announcers, not wanting to get in the middle of physical competition, and also as one of the dancers.

"We so have to do this again." Wally said, drapping his arms over Robin and Conner, who smiled at him.

Robin nodded, but Kaldur cut him off. "While I agree this was fun, the League will not agree." He said, then turned to M'gann. "M'gann, call the bioship. We have been gone for too long."

She nodded, and her eyes glowed for a while, then went back to her normal color.

"So what if the League doesn't agree, since when have we cared?" Wally asked.

"You are in so much trouble." They heard from behind their group, to find Superman there floating, with an enraged Flash, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Green Arrow on his sides.

All of the friendly feeling left the atmosphere as soon as the teens saw their murderous faces. The men looked like they were about to attack, but an unseen force knocked them all down.

"Let's go!" M'gann squeaked, then flew into the ship, her bags following her.

None of the others needed to be told twice, so they boarded and left at such speeds that Flash wondered how they did that.

* * *

**Rule #12: Don't try to teach your teammates anything.**

"So, I just have to mix the purple liquid with that black thingy?" M'gann asked innocently as she tipped the vial with the purple liquid on top of the playdoh like black thing.

"Wait, What?" Wally asked distracted as he turned back to M'gann from his science book. His eyes widened, and he quickly yelled out, "WAIT, M'GANN, NOT THAT!"

But it was too late. A miny explosion came from that black thing, splattering M'gann, Wally, and the whole kitchen in black gunk. Wally and M'gann blinked, surprised at what had just happened, and in came Kaldur and Batman. With only a glare from the Bat, Wally had picked M'gann up, and left for México. Maybe there they'll be able to get some tacos.

* * *

**Rule #13: Do not paint anything that belongs to Batman pink.**

It was one of those days you just knew something was going to go wrong. Flash and the Hawks had already been pranked brutally by Green Arrow, who in turn had been pranked by Roy. Heck, the whole League but Batman had already been hit by something or another, be it an evil villain or their teammate. At the end of the day, Batman had decided to leave the Watchtower early so that he wouldn't get in the middle of the 'war'.

When he arrived at the Batcave, what he saw made his eyebrow twitch, something he had been doing more since Kid Flash came into their lives. _Everything was pink._ The Batmobile, the Batcomputer, the whole _cave_ was painted pink. And it wasn't a calm pink, but a vibrant, hot pink. He sighed, feeling the headache grown, and walked towards the stairs. He could at least wait until tomorrow to fix this.

He walked over to the closet where he kept both his suits and his change of clothing, and opened it. Inside, all of his clothing and suits were the same pink. And Batman let out such a yell that even Alfred, Dick, and Jason felt it upstairs, and they all ran downstairs, to find the batcave in such pink conditions.

And Jason started laughing. Forgetting that he was staying with Bruce for a while. Oh yes, Bruce was going to murder whoever did this.

* * *

**Rule #14: Do not ask M'gann if she believes in fairies, then say that she killed a fairy by not answering.**

"Hey, M'gann, do you believe in fairies?"

At first the question was innocent and nobody but M'gann payed attention to the youngest member of the group. But, they quickly gave him their attention.

"I don't under-"

"You just killed Tinkerbell!" Robin yelled, placing his hands on top of his head to add to the drama.

M'gann stared at him wide eyed, while the team turned to him. "I don't-"

"There go Vidia, Clank, and Bobble!" He yelled again.

And M'gann's eyes started to water. "But, I-I-I-"

And again she was cut off. "You killed Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Fawn!" He screamed, then dropped to his knees. "Make the murders stop!"

And the team quickly ran over to them, to find M'gann crying with Robin sobbing on the floor. And, M'gann flew away crying. Conner ran after her, Artemis rolled her eyes and left, and Wally and Kaldur crouched next to the acrobat and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"Go. Apologize." Kaldur said in a clipped tone, as if restraining himself while pointing in the direction which M'gann and Conner had left.

Robin pouted, but still trudged towards her room, ready to take a beating from both of them.

* * *

**Rule #15: You _have _to follow all these rules. No matter what.**

"Your team seems to be in need of more control, so the League has made this list of rules you all must follow." Batman said, standing in the middle of the conference room, adressing all of the teens. "If you do not follow any of these rules, there will be serious consecuences." He said, now showing them the large plaque that would be mounted on the entrance of the mountain, which held fifteen rules.

Wally yawned, knowing very well that he would not follow these rules, and rolled his eyes. "Kid Flash, most of these are directed more at you, which means you must learn control." Batman told him, focusing his glare on the speedster.

Wally straightened up and nodded, and said, "I will do my best."

_To break all of these to my highest extent. _He added mentally, all the while smirking evilly.

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Also, please give me suggestions to the newest installations of rules, I'd really appreciate the help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this chapter to Cary99 who has been there for me on my first story and reviewed all of the chapters. Thank you for your support. Also, thank you all for your suggestions for rules. Hope you all keep reviewing and helping me creates this.**

**Enjoy~**

**_Courtesy of Flying Jay:_**

**Rule #16: **

Robin cheats in video games, deal with it.

(He's a hacker ninja and a bat. You expect him not to use it against you?)

**_Also courtesy of Flying Jay:_**

**Rule #17:**

No R rated movies.

(... What do you think led to Rule #7?)

**_Courtesy of Brightpath2:_**

**_Rule #18:_**

Kid Flash must always eat before a mission.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Stupid bat.)

**_Courtesy .Night:_**

**_Rule #19:_**

Just because you are heroes, it does not give you the right to try to get anything for free in a mall.

(Yeah, that was also a good day. We were bored in the cave, so me and Rob decided on a field trip to the Happy Harbor mall, _with_ our costumes. We managed to hit about ten stores and get tons of things for free before the Stupid League arrived.)

**_Courtesy of Im-totally-whelmed:_**

**Rule #20: **

Robin is not allowed to play hide and seek.

(Seriously? We already talked about this. He's a bat-ninja. Of course he shouldn't play hide and seek!)

**_Courtesy of Feelin' the Aster:_**

**Rule #21:**

There is a reason why Artemis is on this team. You should not miss with her weapons, costumes, or hair. Especially the hair.

(... Never. Again.)

**_Courtesy of Immortal Horse:_**

**Rule #22:**

Playing Nerf War's with any of our rogue's is not considered training or a means of team bonding. But we may think you are going to turn evil, so it is ill advised.

(Psshh, that was actually pretty fun. My rogues, along with some of the others', along with Roy and Jason. You already know this was an awesome adventure.)

**_Also courtesy of Immortal Horse:_**

**Rule #23:**

You cannot hold random parties. _Especially_ if you are on a mission.

(He he, we so confused Luthor and Bane that time. IT WAS AWESOME!)

**_The rest are my own._**

**Rule #24:**

You may not kidnap Roy and the team for a 'bonding' day.

(He he... Still pretty fun. Imagine this, a speedster hyped up on sugar and dreams arrives on your doorstep and gags and binds you, then takes you to a remote location. What do you think would happen? And, best part, Robin actually helped with that stunt.)

**Rule #25:**

No trying to contact; or travel to; other Earth's, dimensions, or universes. Not only is it not safe or humane, but it also is incredibly stupid.

(On that one adventure I met a Clark Kent that actually liked Conner. I also found out happens when you give them red kryptonite!)

**Rule #26:**

Just because you have powers, it does not mean you can overuse and abuse them.

(... ... It was actually a fun day until Batman showed up. I have no regrets.)

**Rule #27:**

We do not care if peer pressure was involved, you are; under any circumstances; not allowed to consume alcoholic beverages.

(... ... I still have no regrets. You know, it actually coincided with my alternate universe adventure.)

**Rule #28:**

If any member of the League or your own team is de-aged, you are not allowed to corrupt them. We still can't get Green Arrow to stop smacking Superman whenever Conner is mentioned.

(... ... ... Again, no regrets. Superman deserves a good whoppin' because of what he did!)

**Rule #29:**

No video games that have to do with cute creatures fighting each other. (Pokémon.)

(We've got a hacker ninja, a Martian that doesn't have much of a clue, a dysfunctional clone, an Atlantean, and me, a crazy ginger. Do the math.)

**Rule #30:**

None of you are allowed to try to contact the Red Hood. Or any ex-hero that has turned evil.

(Well, I seem to have broken that rule a bit too much. The League has me on Hood watch now-a-days.)

* * *

**_And here are the first five rules' one-shot, you guys really deserve it._**

**Rule #16:** Robin cheats in video games, deal with it.

Normal is not a word one should use to describe this group of kids. Right now M'gann was in the kitchen, cooking up some edible food, with Conner helping her, while the rest of the team was up and wherever they wanted to be. Kaldur was reading a book in his room, Artemis was cleaning her arrows, and Wally and Robin were playing video games.

"Prepare to be PWND!" Wally yelled, so close to being able to finally kill Robin.

And the screen suddenly went blank, erasing all of his data, and up popped three little Robin caricatures. Robin smirked evilly, and said, "Oops" in a fake innocent voice.

Wally growled at him, looking like he could murder the younger boy, but quickly composed himself. Robin pouted at the lack of action, and crossed his arms. "Why'd you stop?" He asked.

Wally got up from his seat, and threw the controller at Robin. "I learned a long time ago it's useless to try to beat a hacker ninja." He answered, then sped out of the room.

Robin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Rule #17: **No R rated movies.

_'They call me Crazy Hippo.'_ The fat man said in Chinese, getting up from his seat. '_I have slaughtered a dozen men.'_

But the rugged cowboy didn't seem fazed at all. And not a second later, Crazy Hippo attacked him, which ended up with the Hippo being cut in half.

Robin stared wide eyed at the movie, but didn't say anything as it continued. He hadn't seen that much blood in his life, but he was overwhelmed. He wasn't whelmed either. He was underwhelmed, really. Hollywood really has gotten desperate. And right as it was ending, they saw the scene. With three consecutive 'it' scenes.

"Make the madness end!" Robin yelled, suddenly jumped up from his chair, and kicked the TV to the floor. "I can take the murder! I can take the blood! But, why?!" He yelled, scratching wildly at his head. "Get it out!" He yelled.

The team just stared at him, and Wally asked, "Dude, what's wrong?"

Robin looked at him with wild and crazy eyes, and said, "He was doing it doggy style! He's a freaking lion! Why must my youth be tainted by such things?" He whispered, sounding even crazier.

And Kaldur sighed. He knew watching this movie would not be good for the day, but he had no idea their hacker would react like this. "Okay, Robin. Time for bed." He said, getting up from his chair and walking over to the boy. He gathered Robin in his arms and took him to his room, all the while Robin babbled about the movie.

"What were they doing in the beds?" M'gann asked innocently as they looked after the retreating teenagers.

* * *

**Rule #18:** Kid Flash must always eat before a mission.

"I'm hungry!" Wally whined while they were in the bioship, on the way to their most recent mission.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him, and decided to just ignore the idiot. They had told him he should eat something before they left, but nooo, he just couldn't listen. And now they had a wining speedster on their hands.

"Rob, you have food?" Wally moaned, feeling like his stomach was eating itself.

But before the young teen could answer, Conner had knocked out the speedster. Everybody on the team looked at him, wondering why, and he just shrugged. "He was getting real annoying."

* * *

**Rule #19: **Just because you are heroes, it does not give you the right to try to get anything for free in a mall.

It was an unusual day in Happy Harbor. First off, they had just seen another almost-world-domination, along with a group of teenage heroes saving their sorry butts. Then, as the people were cleaning the streets and getting back to their usual schedules, that same group of teens walked towards the Happy Harbor Mall. The teenagers and kids wanted to take pictures with them, and the heroes were kind enough to take the pictures with them.

"I do not see why we are doing this." Kaldur finally said as they approached the front doors of the mall.

Robin smiled as he threw a four year old into the air, making her giggle in a cute manner. "Becase, my gracious leader, we deserve a day to relax. I mean, the League's still off planet, so we can do whatever we want for a few hours." He said, smirking up at his leader.

Kaldur rolled his eyes, and hugged a random fangirl that ran up to him. When they went inside the mall, things were a little bit less hectic, but not by much. They decided the first store they wanted to go to was Macy's, just because Artemis wanted to buy a green top from there. Kid Flash snickered as she came out wearing a green skirt M'gann had forced on her, happy that the archer didn't look happy at all.

"You may take anything you want, young heroes." They heard a voice from behind them, to find a greasy looking man standing there with two more assistants.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, and said, "That is not necessary. We are just finishing up here, we will pay." He said.

The man shook his head, and said, "I will not hear any of that, Aqualad. You kids risk your lives everyday to help us. It's the least I can do."

And an evil light bulb appeared on Kid Flash's and Robin's heads.

"We'll be taking the same shirt in green, blue, and red!" Robin yelled at the sales clerk as he sped around JC Penny's with the motorbike he had gotten for free in Sears. This was the tenth store they hit, in each, they had gotten about ten items for each teammate.

"That will not be necessary." A new voice said to the same man, making the team look at the front desk.

And lo and behold, there was the League, all of them looking at the kids as if they had gone crazy. Which they hadn't, no matter what somebody said. Just because they were getting a lot of very high priced things for free without caring at all what the consecuences were it didn't they had gone crazy or to the dark side.

Robin pouted at Batman as the man walked over to him, and took the keys out of the bike. "I am incredibly disappointed in you, Robin." He said. "You will be returning everything you have taken, and then we'll have a talk when we get back to the cave."

And before any of the adults could react, a blue blade hit Batman in the back of the head. They all stared wide eyed at Kaldur, who yelled, "RETREAT!"

The teens didn't need to be told twice. That day, the League had the biggest manhunt in the history of America, only to find the team staying in Los Angeles with a friend of Wally's.

* * *

**Rule #20:** Robin is not allowed to play hide and seek.

"Robin! Where are you?!" M'gann yelled at the top of her lungs as she flew around the cave.

She had already found the others and Roy, but she couldn't seem to find their youngest teammate. She had found all of them fairly easy, well, except for Roy, but that's because he was hiding outside of the mountain.

"You still haven't found him?" Conner asked as she landed in the main room.

The people that she had found were sitting there, along with a dark haired man that M'gann didn't recognize. "Who are you?" She asked innocently at the man who also wore glasses.

He smirked at her, and wrapped his arm around Wally's shoulders. "I'm a friend of Wally's and Roy's. Call me Red." He answered.

M'gann nodded, and told Conner, "I can't find him anywhere." She pouted.

He frowned, and said, "You check his room and the ceiling?"

"I've searched everywhere inside the cave!" She whined, her emotions already getting the best of her. What if something had happened to him? It would all be her fault.

"Do not despair, Ms. Green." Red said, getting up from his seat and walking over to her. He place both hands on her shoulders, and said, "Robin's a bat, right?" He asked.

She nodded, and asked, "What should we do?"

He smirked at her, and said, "Well, bats don't like the light, right?" He asked.

And Batman got one heck of a light bill that day. Along with a bill from the optometrist, apparently, Robin turned legally blind for a minute or two.

**I**** wasn't able to update yesterday because I got grounded. No computer for a day. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating sooner. School's crazy. Enjoy~**

**Rule #21: There is a reason why Artemis is on this team. You should not miss with her weapons, costumes, or hair. Especially the hair.**

You know, normal days for normal people is not the same normal for these heroes. From now on, we'll be calling their normal days un-normal days. Because, really, the normal days for them are the ones when they're saving the world. Right now, they were in the middle of an un-normal day where the League had been actually nice and forgiving and hadn't instilled a punishment for their crazy adventures. Kaldur was watching TV for the first time, along with Robin and Kid Flash, while M'gann and Conner got lovey dovey in the kitchen eating chocolate.

"BAYWATCH!" Artemis' yell broke through the peace in the mountain, making the red head stiffen up, and the ninja-hacker snicker evilly.

"Dude, not cool." Wally hissed at him, all the while cowering behind Kaldur.

Kaldur looked behind his shoulder, only to see the speedster was shivering and all of the color had left his face. "Wally, what did you do now?" He asked, tired of the speedster's antics.

"This time it wasn't me, Kal. Rob framed me." He said.

And while Kaldur didn't want to believe him, he somehow knew he was telling the truth. He had never seen the younger man so scared except for when he confronted Zoom, and even then, he didn't look so scared.

And then the source of Wally's fear entered the room. Artemis' hair was completely shocking pink, with light pink highlights, and her usually green clothing was also green. She glared at Wally and went to attack him, but Kaldur managed to stop her, all the while Robin cackled evilly.

"I'm going to KILL YOU, KID STUPID! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" She yelled, seeming to forget the fact that Kaldur was the leader and she would get in trouble if she scratched his face.

Kaldur was going to kill the little devil.

* * *

**Rule #22: Playing Nerf War's with any of our rogue's is not considered training or a means of team bonding. But we may think you are going to turn evil, so it is ill advised.**

"Wally, you take the left! Me and Kaldur will take the right!" Jason yelled at the ginger as they were bombarded by the foam bullets of the green team.

The teens had decided to divide into teams. One hero with one villain and a left over. Jason was with Kaldur and Wally, Hartley was with Artemis and Raquel; they were the green team; James with Robin and Conner; they were red; and Harley with Roy and M'gann; apparently she wanted to get away from the Joker and she actually enjoyed spending time with teens without killing them; and they were the orange team.

The green and red team's were the biggest threats, just because the orange was having too much fun joking around while also shooting at whatever came near them. It was still a surprise to everybody there to see Roy actually having fun with a psychopath and Martian helping him. They had ended up in an abandoned warehouse that the Rogues' had stocked with boxes, traps, crates, and many more things.

Wally jumped to the left and shot blindly, somehow managing to hit Artemis in the middle of her vest. He rolled on the ground after he finished that less than amazing jump, then hid behind a 'toxic' waste barrel. It was just filled with fudge.

"Darn it!" Artemis yelled, surprising the people there by not swearing.

"Does the Bat have a rule for that too?" Wally asked nobody in particular, then looked over his shoulder to see if anyone else was there.

He was only a few feet away from the flag. A quick sprint and he would get there. There were few rules in this game of Capture the Flag: No gum throwing, no mud slinging, no beating people up with hammers, no gadgets except for your gun, and no superpowers.

"I'm going for it!" Wally yelled at Jason over the sound of Kaldur's Tommy gun, and started the run for the Flag.

He was so close, his fingertips almost grasped the blue hilt, and BAM! He slammed into someone's chest. Wally fell back onto his butt, and he lost his grip on his gun, making it slide to the right. He wanted to curse whoever this person, wanted to yell at him for costing him the flag, and then he looked up. All of the color drained from his face.

"Kid Flash." Batman said in a growling tone, his mouth a tight line.

But, just like most of the encounters Wally has with Batman when Jason is around, a foam bullet hit Batman in the chest, making him blink in surprise. Then another. And another. And another. And then a hail of bullets was falling on the Dark Knight.

"Move, Wally!" He heard someone yell, and he smiled when he noted it was Harley. Always count on a deranged clown.

He sped out of the way, only for a giant hammer to fall on the spot where he was, and on Batman. Wally smiled down at the crushed man, then sped towards the back of the warehouse, only to find everybody there.

They all stared at each other for a while, then Wally smiled, and asked, "Ice cream?" He asked.

And the joking atmosphere was back.

* * *

**Rule #23: No random dance parties.**

"Children, this is not a surprise." Lex Luthor said, "At all." all the while glaring at the teens that Bane had found.

It had been a simple mission, go in, get the information, get out. But, this was _their _mission. Nothing was ever easy for Young Justice. Bane had found Superboy, and his forces had taken the rest of the kids. They had tied up the teens, then sent them to Lex Luthor. Now they were here.

"Well, if it were, it isn't pleasant." Kid Flash told him, ignoring the fact that he was at Lex's mercy.

Lex glared at him, and started to rant about how he was going to take over the world.

_"This guy talks more than Trickster!"_ Wally exclaimed, rolling his eyes as Lex said that they were incompetent children.

_"I feel like dancing."_ Robin muttered.

And a plan popped into Wally's devious mind. There was a radio to Luthor's left, and the man was too deep in his head to notice Wally's evil smile.

_"Arty, you see that radio?"_

She frowned at the nickname, _"Yeah, what are you thinking, Baywatch?"_

_"Our ticket out of here."_

***Break line***

"Shut it off!" Lex yelled as the loud music blare through the speakers.

He knew he shouldn't have installed those darned things, and now there was a clear reason why. That archer girl had shot an arrow right to the radio, which turned it on, and the speedster ran towards it, set it on a hip hop station, and turned the volume up so high that the windows started shaking.

The green girl had started dancing awkwardly along with the clone, the Atlantean twirled the archer around; even though they were completely against the rhythm of the song; and the troublemakers; Robin and Kid Flash; were break dancing. Lex wanted the kids gone. Now.

"Bane! Get in here!" He yelled into the intercom, only to have it spark at him.

"That ain't goin' ta work, Lexy!" The speedster yelled, dancing his way towards the bar.

Why are they dancing? Did they not know they were in trouble? This was Lex Luthor, the world's most important man, and they weren't scared? What has happened to the younger generation? No more respect. Lex pikced up his cell phone and dialed the one person that could help.

***Break line***

Superman's Lex phone ran as he finished tying up some bad guys, making him sigh. Without a doubt, Lex was in some kind of trouble... Again.

"Superman." He answered the phone.

"Get your _brats _out of my office!"

* * *

**Rule #24: No kidnapping Roy and the team for a bonding day.**

"Roy! Roy! Roy! We're in trouble!" Wally yelled, knocking on the fellow ginger's door with superspeed.

Roy opened the door abruptly, glaring down at Wally, but the young boy just continued knocking on Roy's chest, not noticing he had opened the door.

"Wally! Stop!" Roy yelled as Wally continued knocking on his body.

Wally smiled sheepishly at him, "Dude, are you a rock or something?" He asked, but quickly got serious. "Roy, I'm in trouble."

Roy's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Wally into his apartment.

"What did you do now?" Roy growled.

But Wally was gone. He looked around the room, trying to find the boy, but found nothing. And before Roy could react, Wally hit him in the back of the head. As Roy slumped to the ground, Wally pressed his comm.

"Got him."

***Yet another Break line***

When Roy woke up, he couldn't help but hiss at the headache he had. What had happened? He opened his eyes, only to see the most worrisome thing ever. Wally with a party hat, along with Robin and Jason. These clowns were dangerous alone, imagine if they were all together.

"Did the League have you on Hood Watch?" Was the first thing Roy could think of.

Wally seemed to deflate, and crossed his arms. "I'm not crazy."

Roy rolled his eyes, and tried to move his arms, only to find them bound behind the chair. "I don't think you're crazy, Wally. I just believe you are developing Stockholm Syndrome."

Jason fronwed at him, and said, "Hey, I haven't done anything. The kid dragged me here."

Roy rolled his eyes, and said, "Doesn't matter. Just untie me and I won't tell the League." He really didn't want to mess with two crazy gingers today.

You know, when you think about it, all of the superhero ginger's; but Roy; were crazy. Wally is, Shayera Hol seems to have a few screws loose, and Jason wasn't the sanest person around when he was alive the first time.

"Where am I?" A new voice asked, making Roy turn to the person to whom it belonged.

"Seriously? You kidnapped the rest of your team?"

* * *

**Rule #26: ****Just because you have powers, it does not mean you can overuse and abuse them.**

Saying that everyday was a normal day in Keystone City was like saying that Gotham was infested with filthy rattlers. In this city, life threatning situations only happened about twice a year, and that was something, especially considering who the city's hero was.

Wally West was a bored youth in high school, much like any other inhabitant of the Earth, but he had one problem. He was a speedster. He was always moving around, being jittery and causing trouble. After his fifth referal, his uncle had made him take some classes, and now he could not cause any more trouble, unless he wanted to be suspended from the team.

He slammed his head against the lockers, looked up at the clock on the wall, and slammed his head again. Only a minute had passed since his latest dodgeball beating, and in one minute he would be beaten again. But, a quick thought crossed his mind. He smirked evilly and walked out of the locker room, radiating swagger.

"Hey, look at that, West wants another beatdown." Pete, one of the school bullies, said.

Wally smiled at him, then told him, "Come on, Pete, me on one side, and your hoard of gorillas on the other."

He wanted to rile Pete up. He wanted to get revenge. You see, Pete and Wally go way back. Wally was the science nerd, and Pete was the boy who needed help in science. When Pete had made Wally do his homework, Wally had said no, and things went down a bad road. Now, seven years later, Pete still held the grudge and bullied Wally everyday.

"This will be fun." Pete said, signaling one of his goons to give him a ball.

And the boys walked into their positions. Wally held only one ball, and the six gorillas; including Pete; held two each.

"Begin!" Jade announced, eyeing Wally with worry.

One of the boys threw the first ball at Wally, but the ginger somehow managed to evade it. Ball after ball was thrown at Wally, but he somehow managed to worm his way out of their path. And soon enough, the bullies were left without balls, and Wally still held his own.

"My turn." He smirked, and before anyone else could react, he had thrown the ball and hit Miguel in the gut.

The ball bounced off of him, but before the goon closest to him could grab it, another red ball hit him in the back, making him fall forward. Another ball hit three goons in a row, one in the face, the other in the gut, and the last one in the groin. Pete looked around him, surprised to see all of his lackeys on the floor, and then looked up at Wally with fear.

The smirk was evil and cold. "Mommy." Pete squeaked, right before his vision was filled with a red rubbery ball.

**I skipped Rule 25 so I can combine it with Rule 27. They go hand in hand. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rule #25: No trying to contact; or travel to; other Earth's, dimensions, or universes. Not only is it not safe or humane, but it also is incredibly stupid.**

**and**

**Rule #27: We do not care if peer pressure was involved, you are; under any circumstances; not allowed to consume alcoholic beverages.**

"Come on Wally, it'll be good!" Roy told Wally as he swung a beer bottle around.

"I-I don't know, Roy. The Bat-"

"Screw the Bat! He isn't here, is he? It's just you, me, Roy, an' a whole lot a bottles o' whiskey!" Jason slurred as he drapped himself over Wally's shoulders, all the while taking a swig of his bottle.

It was actually funny, they didn't have any whiskey there. All they had was wine and beer. But Jason seemed to have forgotten that in his drunken state. It was supposed to have been a normal day, with no getting kidnapped or getting yelled at, but Jason seemed to have another thing in mind. He grabbed Roy from his apartment, then both of them took Wally from his house. He was so screwed when he got back home.

Wally eyed both of them wearily, not sure of what he should do now that both the responsible adults he was with were drunk out of their minds, and snapped his fingers when it came to him.

"Guys, why don't you let me go get the car? You know, to drive you home." He asked them.

And they both laughed. "Sure thing, Wallace. But first," Jason said, smirking evilly. "Have a drink with us." He said, raising the bottle.

Wally eyed it fearfully, then looked at Roy, who was also smiling and nodding at him. Wally hoped that someone found them; anyone, really; but he knew that it would never happen. Jason had taken them to some random bar in the outskirts of Metropolis, pretty close to a place called Smallville.

And, as if signing his soul away to the devil, Wally grabbed the bottle and drank. After the burning sensation had left him and he was able to breath again, Wally's eyes widened.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He yelled, and took yet another swig of the drink.

Jason and Roy fist bumped, even though they knew they were giving an alcoholic beverage to a minor, and Jason turned to the bartender, who was eyeing Wally with suspicion.

"Three beers here!" He yelled, seeming to not care at all what could happen to him for bein so demanding.

The man walked towards the table and laid down the three bottles, and eyed Wally with more cause. He seemed too young to even be out of school at this hour. "How old are you?" He asked all of them, even if it was more directed at Wally.

"Twenty two." Roy answered, giving him a cheeky grin.

"And we're both twenty one!" Wally answered for Jason, wrapping an arm over the man's shoulder.

The man gave them both a look that said he didn't believe them, but the ginger's didn't care. They just continued drinking.

* * *

"I tol' you it was fuuuuunnnnn!" Jason dragged out, stumbling out of the bar with Wally and Roy at his sides.

Wally giggled and hiccuped, stumbling and falling over his own feet, and said, "You're right, Jakey-birdy!"

And suddenly Roy stopped both of them with an outstretched arm. Both of them looked at the oldest of them, wondering what was wrong, only to see him squinting at the distance.

"What's that?" He asked, sounding more sober than before, but he still sounded drunk.

Wally and Jason looked on in the direction that Roy was pointing at, only to find a kind of swirling blue thing.

"I don't know." Wally slurred, then gave a Cheshire smile. "Let's go see."

Jason smiled at him and ran off towards the thing, then went Wally. Roy stared after them, shrugged, took one last sip from his drink, and threw the bottle on the floor. "Don't forget the rum!" He yelled, giggling at his 'Pirates of the Caribbean' reference (not much of a reference, but he's drunk) , and took off running after them.

When they reached the swirling thing, Jason smiled eerily and poked it. Wally slapped his hand, and shook his head. "You never poke unidentified things!" He exclaimed, then smiled evilly. "You throw yourself inside."

Jason eyed him, shrugged, grabbed Roy; who had arrived a moment ago; and Wally, and jumped inside of the thing. The three screamed the whole way down the tunnel, and those mixed in with their drunken giggling. Jason couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful colors that they passed, and couldn't help but try to touch them. He ended up getting horribly burnt.

And, as fast as they had entered the tunnel, the three were spewed out in the middle of a kind of restaurant. The one inhabitant was shocked to see them fall, but even more surprised when the three gingers started to laugh. Yes, Jason had lost his black hair dye.

"Let's do it again, but this time, with a lunch tray!" Wally giggled.

"Why a tray?" Roy asked, sobering up a little.

"So we can slide down like in McDonald's!" Wally exclaimed, falling into yet another fit of giggle.

And that caused the other two to laugh again. Oh, how much fun they were having! Sadly, they didn't notice the teenager that walked over to them, wondering just what he had done to piss off destiny this time.

Clark didn't really think something exciting would happen the first time he closed up the Talon for Lana. She had to go back home for some family issues, and Clark wasn't about to let her worry about leaving the Talon early. So, he worked there for the last hour, and was about to close up right when those three crazy men showed up.

"Excuse me, are you three okay?" Clark asked, wondering just what had happened.

The three looked up at him, then youngest squinting his eyes to see him better, and gave him a bright smile. "Supey! How are you?" He asked, disentangling himself from his friends and staggering up.

"And when did you let your hair grow out? Did you find the cure to baldness?" He asked, making Clark wonder just what had happened.

"Bad Wally! That's not clone, but big guy!" The other ginger with green eyes said, but he stayed on the floor.

The boy, now Wally, squinted at him, then his eyes widened. "Supey! You're not Supey! How could you lie to me?!"

And before Clark could react, Wally had slapped him. "Stop ignoring Conner! He's a good kid once you get past the moody teenager!" Wally yelled, but Clark was too stunned to do anything.

That slap actually hurt. He stared at Wally, wondering what he was, but the boy was preoccupied with staring at his clothing. "Dude! Since when does Supey wear plaid!?" He asked, not really caring about the fact that Superman was one of the strongest people alive, and could most probably hurt him real bad if he wanted to.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, wondering just what was happening and what he meant.

But Wally didn't seem to care, and instead collapse on him, giggling madly. "You're strong." Wally mumbled into Clark's chest.

He eyed him, then Jason and Roy, who had both fallen asleep, and sighed. What was he going to tell his parents now. Wally turned around in Clark's arms, then noticed the place. "This place is fancy." He noted, his voice sounding less drunk and confused than before.

Clark raised an eyebrow at him, and said, "Well, I'd be glad to tell you about it, if you tell me how you got here."

Wally glanced up at him, but something seemed to surprise him because he pushed Clark away. With superspeed. "Ohmygosh! You're not Superman!" He gasped, and started to pace in superspeed. "Shit! This could only mean we're in some other world! Kriff, the Bat's going to kill us!"

Clark stared at him, then shook his head, and instead of asking how he had his speed, "Hey, uh, Wally, there's no need to worry about that right now. How about I take you guys back to my house, see if we can sort things out?" He asked.

Wally looked at him with wide eyes, thought about it for a second, then nodded. Clark grabbed Jason and started dragging him towards the truck, while Wally grabbed Roy and followed Clark. The ride to the farm was a long and silent one, where Clark and Wally were both pretty deep in their own thoughts.

Fortunately for Wally, a speedster's metabolism meant that even though he got drunk faster, the alcohol would leave his system just as fast. Clark was just thinking about what this meant. These people could be friends, or enemies, and from what he had seen, they could also have powers.

When they arrived at the house, all of the lights were still on, so Clark sped inside. "Hey, dad, think you can help us real quick?" He asked, ignoring the glare he got from his mom because of speeding inside.

"Sure thing, son." Jonathan said, getting up from his chair and walking over to him. "What did you do this time, Clark?" Jonathan asked while they walked towards the truck.

Clark smiled at his father, and said, "Actually, this time, I didn't cause it. You wouldn't believe me unless you saw it for yourself." He told Jonathan, making the man's eyes widen.

"Clark?" He asked, but Clark had already opened the door, making a red haired teen stumble out.

"Dad, this is Wally. Wally, this is my father, Jonathan Kent." He introduced them.

Wally looked up from Clark to Jonathan, and gave the man an award winning smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kent." He said, raising his hand so they could shake.

Jonathan shook his hand, then turned to Clark. "I don't understand what you meant, Clark."

"You'll understand soon enough. Go open that door, but be careful that he doesn't fall on you." Clark answered, starting to drag out another ginger man.

And that got Jonathan worried. What had Clark done this time? Still, he did as he was told and opened the other door, for a gun to be pointed at his face.

"Who r yu?" The slurred question caught him off guard, but before anything could happen, Wally was in front of him, glaring at the gun toting man.

"Jay, no need to point guns at people you don't know. He's just trying to help!"

The man glared at him, then Jonathan, and put his gun away. "I don't need no help." He grumbled, then tried to get out of the truck, only to fall flat on his face.

"Sure you don't, Jaybird!" Wally laughed at his predicament, making Jason glare at the floor.

"Shud up!" Jason mumbled, and tried to push himself up, only to fall back on the floor.

Seeing that Wally wouldn't be helpful at the moment, Jonathan helped Jason up, only to hive brush him off. "I don't need any help." Jason mumbled, but Jonathan shook his head.

"Sure you don't. Now come on before you fall on your face again." Jonathan told him, wrapping Jason's arm over his shoulder, and starting the walk towards the house.

Clark would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Rule #29: No video games that have to do with cute creatures fighting each other.**

"How do I play this?!" M'gann yelled at Wally, who was trying to teach her how to play this confound device.

"That's what I'm trying to show you, M'gann." Wally told her, already getting tired of her outbursts.

"That's it! I quit! I'll never learn how to play this!" M'gann yelled, throwing the device at Wally, then ran away.

She was still trying to understand how to move the person on the screen around so she could set the clock. Never again will Wally try to explain something to the Martian.

* * *

**Rule #30: None of you are allowed to try to contact the Red Hood. Or any ex-hero that has turned evil.**

"What you're telling me is that Wally has grown a kind of connection with muy ex-son, and now you want the League to stop it." Batman spoke slowly, all the while Flash glared at him.

"You don't have to say it as if it was all my fault." Flash grumbled.

"Some of it is, Flash." Batman said, and was about to say why, but Flash cut him off.

"Well, then most half of it is your fault. You're the one who screwed Jason up." Flash growled, not caring about the Bat's feelings.

Batman glared at him, making Flash cower in fear, and said, "I'll think of something."

***Break line***

"What's the meaning of this?" Wally asked as soon as the tape had been ripped from his mouth.

He was kneeling in front of the League, all of them in their fancy throne like seats (Just imagine it), and they were all looking down at him.

"You have been causing a lot more trouble this past few months." Batman noted, in an almost condescending tone.

Wally glared at him, and said, "Well, of course. It's just so easy to piss you off!" He smiled.

Flash facepalmed at his nephew, but the other heroes ignored him. Why must Wally cause so much problems?

"Wally, from now on a Leaguer or one of your team members will be with you at all times, making sure you do not contact the Red Hood." Batman said.

Wally's eyes widened at him, and he protested. "What?! You can't do that! Jason's one of my best friends!"

"He's a criminal. It is not safe for you to be so close to one." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"He's not a criminal. He's an anti-hero." He said in A-Matter-of-Fact tone. "Big difference."

Flash rolled his eyes, and said, "Wally, it is not safe or smart for you to be hanging out with someone like him."

"Doesn't matter, Uncle B. If I know any kind of Rogue at all, he'll kidnap me as soon as I set foot on the ground." He told them.

"We won't let that happen."

That same day Jason and Roy took Wally to the bar. Where they were sent to another universe. Who would have thought?

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. And please, when you reviews, leave an idea for another rule. Those really helped me.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry about not updating sooner, school's hectic. Enjoy~**_

_**Courtesy of Purpledragon6:**_

**Rule #31: **

No playing the slidewhistle next to Conner. He has enough problems already.

(Robin. You know, I'm blamed for a lot of what that bird does.)

_**Courtesy of Spoiler1001:**_

**Rule #32: **

Do not lock Superman in a room with a ticked off Robin.

(... Okay, that was me. I'll admit it. And yet again, I have no regrets.)

_**Courtesy of Pandy0615:**_

**Rule #33: **

Never play Truth or Dare, especially if Wally or Robin suggests.

(... I have no regrets... But I'm sure Jason does!)

_**Also from Pandy0615:**_

**Rule #34: **

Don't play paintball in or around the mountain, unless you want to clean until Batman says to stop.

(Yeah... I do have _one_ regret. I regret I got caught!)

_**Courtesy of Brightpath2:**_

**Rule #35: **

never, and I mean NEVER give Robin caffiene. You will regret it.

(Yeah, I did regret it.)

_**Also courtesy of Spoiler 1001:**_

**Rule #36: **

Do not let Jason anywhere near pink paint.

(My partner in crime. The League just can't accept the fact that he's more my hero than they are.)

_**The following four are courtesy of AngeliqueRox:**_

**Rule #37:**

No teasing Kid Flash about the type of food you have or the amount of it. The results will not be very pleasant.

(I like saying the word regret. And like much of the other rules, I have no regrets of what I did this time. Artemis so deserved it.)

**Rule #38:**

Do not mix bleach and ammonia, even if you think mixing them together will clean better. It won't.

(Well, it will clean the school from all the evil people. And, well, maybe some of the nice folks. M'gann and Conner learned this the hard way.)

**Rule #39:**

The 'Why?' game is not permitted. Neither is the "What if...?" game.

(So funny to screw with the adults heads. Also with Supey and M'gann and Kaldur. It's so easy.)

**Rule #40:**

Do not super glue any League members' hands to a video game controller, no matter how bored you are and how much you want them to play with you.

(Green Arrow and Superman so deserved it. They wouldn't play with me!)

_**Both of these are courtesy of ImmortalHorse:**_

**Rule #41:**

There is no "Hug a Villian Day" and you should stop telling M'gann and Conner otherwise.

(That was all Robin. Actually, even though I know that isn't a real day, I still hugged Jason, Piper, James, and Harley before the League stopped me. Conner and M'gann also hugged them with me, and Supey; for some odd reason; also hugged Lex Luthor.)

**Rule #42:**

You are not allowed to ask "do you want fries with that?" When any leaguer tells you to do something.

(Superman: (while on his deathbed because of Lex Luthor's green kryptonite) Wally... get rid... of that... rock...

Me: Would you like fries with that?

I got on probation becuase of that.)

_**Courtesy of Infinite Alpha-Omega 1:**_

**Rule #43:**

No teasing Robin about his size.

(I called him a leperchaun. He yelled at me he was five feet tall. I bought him a leperchaun suit.)

_**Courtesy of Paralizing-Ninja:**_

You are not allowed to watch Disney movies, or show Kaldur 'Finding Nemo' or 'The Little Mermaid'.

(Finding Nemo made him cry. The Little Mermaid reminded him of Tula. It wasn't pretty.)

_**The rest are mine:**_

**Rule #44:**

No tattoos.

(I wanted to get a dragon one for my fifteenth birthday. Jason actually signed for me, and Roy went along for the fun along with Kaldur and Robin. We five got tattoos. The mentors still don't know about them.)

**Rule #45:**

When we said no dance parties, we also meant no trying to make music.

(We made a band. I was vocals, Rob was lead guitar, Kal was bass, Conner was drums, Arty didn't join because she's a stick in the mud, and M'gann was backup vocals. We had the time of our lives at our concert.)

**Rule #46:**

No bothering Roy about his pointy hat.

(That actually wasn't any of us. We already know it's a touchy subject. That kid didn't even get the chance to run away before we kicked his butt. The League was actually proud of us.)

**Rule #47:**

No teasing Conner about his 'family'. You will regret it.

(That was Jason. Thank the good Lord we were all there to calm Conner down.)

**Rule #48:**

Please, do not start your sick way of thinking right when M'gann and Conner are around. The world will not end in 2012, we've survived a lot. There is no need to get them worried.

(I was listening to a song. It got me thinking.)

**Rule #49:**

Do not talk about anybody's family. It's a very touchy subject for everyone here.

(Actually, it's quite true. Kaldur's father is a villain, Robin's parents are dead, Arty's parents are villains, M'gann's got 'issues' with her family, Conner has two daddies, and I don't like to even think about my family. We're all screwed up here.)

**Rule #50:**

You will most likely get new team members. Do not give them a hard time.

(There were others before Zatanna and Rocket. They ran away.)

**Again, so sorry for not updating sooner. Please, submit your OC's so I can complete Rule #50. But remember, you will end up running away. Hope you do, though. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rule #31: No playing the slidewhistle next to Conner.**

A horribly piercing and irritating noise resounded inside the cave. Conner flinched and glared up at the sky, wondering what it was, then decided to ignore it becuase it didn't happen again. Conner continued watching the static, but he just couldn't shake the newfound feeling of being watched.

"Shh, shh..." He thought he heard someone whisper, then some giggles.

Maybe he _had _been watching too much TV. M'gann had told him that she had heard that it wasn't safe, but he didn't really take her seriously. Would you trust a Martian who's favorite thing to do seemed to be burning things?

And there was that horrible noise once more. Conner growled as it got higher and longer, then stoped altogether. What the heck was that?

And more giggling. What the heck was going on?

And the noise came back once more, but this time with an even higher pitch, that made Conner want to rip someone's throat out. But, he controlled himself and tried to zone in on the noise.

There! Up in the air vents! Conner quickly jumped towards it, causing whoever was in there to shriek and scamper away. When Conner opened the vent, all he found inside was a red thing, that looked like a flute, but a lot smaller, and with a kind of stick on it. From that day on, Conner found himself a perfect weapon to use if Wally started to bother him or M'gann ever again.

* * *

**Rule #32: Do not lock Superman in a room with a ticked off Robin.**

"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Was the noise that greeted Jason that particular illegal trip to the mountain.

He was already used to hearing many a-random thing, much like "Give me back my pickel jar, Arty!" or "You got a dollar? I bet we can get a lot for a dollar." or maybe even "Stop turning people purple, M'gann!" But never had he heard something close to desperation and fear.

He was honestly scared this time.

Jason stepped towards the main room, where the whole team but Robin was gathered, and cleared his throat. His minions- I mean the TEAM- looked at him, and he asked, "Who's screaming in terror?" He asked.

Wally smiled at him, sped over and hugged him, then said, "We locked Superman up in a room with Robin!"

Jason looked down at him with a neutral face, then slowly asked, "What was Superman doing here?"

"Red's out of commission, so he became our den mother!" Wally stuck out his tone as if he were disgusted, and continued with the story that Jason hadn't asked for. "He was being really aloof, and Supey was being meaner than usual, and Robin had just arrived from school while muttering something about stupid heroes. Well, we got tired of the three moody people, so we locked Superman in a room with Robin!" Wally finished, putting both hands on his hips while smiling up at him.

Jason noticed right then and there that Wally was missing a tooth. "Wally..." Jason dragged out, getting his attention. "You basically just signed a man's soul away, and you're happy?" He asked.

Wally nodded with superspeed, and said, "I learned from the best!"

Jason looked from him to the team, then back at him, and a slow smile slowly started to find itself onto his face. "Good job, Wally. Good job."

"OH DEAR GOD! WHO GAVE HIM KRYPTONITE!? WHY? WHY DEAR GOD!?" And after his yells, all that was heard was a crazy cackle.

"We may have lost him." Kaldur murmured, but still continued reading from his book.

"NO! NOT THE-" And Superman's yell was cut off.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Artemis said, but continued eyeing her brochure. Ollie was thinking she should go on a camping trip with him, Roy, and some friends of his. She couldn't say if she was delighted or worried. This _is _Ollie.

"OH PLEASE, MOTHER OF PEARL! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

**Rule #33: Never play Truth or Dare, especially if Wally or Robin suggests.**

After Robin was done torturing- I mean, persuading... Yeah _persuading_-Superman, the "Man of Steel" fled from the mountain to hide somewhere where no one could find him. Seeing his 'older brother' Robin seemed to grow even happier, and proceeded to glomp Jason.

After Jason was done threatning him while secretly reveling in the happiness that radiated off of Robin, the group grew quiet and bored without anything to do.

"So bored..." Wally mumbled.

Artemis yelled at him to shut up, for this was already the fifth time he said the same thing. "What do you want me to do?! I'm completely bored!" And then the most fearful thing to happen to them happened again. "Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs.

There was a collective groan from the teens and Jason, but only a cheer from Robin. "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Robin cheered, jumping up and down in his seat next to Wally.

"Sit down in a circle!" Wally yelled, and then sped around the room, taking away whatever the teen's were using to amuse themselves, then glared at them and pointed at the floor. "Sit. NOW."

All of them grumbled, including Jason, and proceeded to sit down in a circle on the floor. The order went like this, Conner sat next to M'gann, who sat next to Artemis, who was not next to Jason, but Robin, who was sat not next to Conner, but Wally, who sat next to Jason. Where was Kaldur in all this, you ask? Sitting in the middle, next to Jason. (Oh yeah, I just got all math test on you!)

Robin chuckled evilly, then smiled up at Wally, who nodded. "Cool! I start!" He yelled, then pointed at Kaldur. "Kal, truth or dare!?"

Kaldur rolled his eyes at Robin's antics, and simply answered, "Truth."

Robin seemed to deflate and he frowned, but that quickly turned into a smile. "Okay. What really happened on that one mission with that random kid?... Uh, Perseus I think was his name." He said.

Kaldur seemed to pale at the question, and he said, "I do not feel comfortable talking about that, Robin."

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You have to answer."

Kaldur sighed at this, and let his head fall in his hands. The only other person that actually knew what had happened after was Roy, and even then he didn't dare say anything. "I-" And he was cut off by Artemis.

"Wait, explain it from the top. I want to know everything." Artemis told him, smiling evilly.

Kaldur sighed, but then said everything that had happened. "It was about four years ago, when Perseus was first starting out. His mentor, Shining Knight, was doing some business with King Orin, so we were paired together. It was supposed to be a simple mission, find the source of the drug called 'Freedom', but we managed to find ourselves in trouble."

Now the whole team was listening attentively. Everyone in the room had heard of Shining Knight and Perseus, and the tragic end to their superhero team, but they still wanted to hear this. It was a kind of novelty to the superhero game to be able to hear of the Seven Soldiers of Victory.

"As we were tied up by the leader, Perseus told me that he had to get out of there. Shining Knight had to get him back home, or else something would happen to him. So, we staged the dumbest escape in our lives." He explained.

The whole team just looked at him in silence, then Wally broke. "You were afraid of saying THAT?!"

Kaldur glared at him, then said, "It is extremely hard to talk about a deceased friend, Wally."

Wally blushed at the comment, then coughed and murmured an apology. Kaldur let his glare drop, "I believe it is my turn." and turned to Jason. "Jason, truth or dare?" He asked.

Jason smiled, already knowing that Kaldur was too nice to do anything so evil, and leaned back with his arms crossed. "Dare."

Kaldur seemed to smirk at Jason, then said, "I dare you to paint the whole Batcave pink, along with Batman's suits, then hug the Bat and tell him how sorry you are."

And que the stunned silence. Kaldur's smirk was still in place as Jason's expression turned from relaxed to shocked and pissed. The whole team just looked on stunned. What the heck had happened to Kaldur?

"What?! I can't do that!" Jason finally yelled, getting the attention from everyone. They all could see his point. Doing all of that PLUS hugging the Bat would be a death sentence.

"I believe you can." Kaldur said, then quoted Jason from the last time they played Truth or Dare. " 'You can do whatever stupid thing you want or you are made to do, as long as you are fast enought to run away.' I believe is what you said." Kaldur smirked.

Jason stared at him with wide eyes, then exclaimed. "DUDE! I thought you were already over that!"

"Tula still cannot take me seriously, Jason. You _will _hug the Bat, unless you want me to tell everyone here what happened that Christmas."

"Ooh, he's using blackmail." Robin told Kid Flash. "This is serious."

* * *

"JASON!" They heard a yell come from the main room, making Robin and Kid Flash's giggles turn into full out laughter. They were now hiding in the hangar, just because Kid Flash's dare was to vandalize the mountain. It actually went pretty well.

"I think we're in trouble." Conner mumbled, getting everyone's attention.

Jason was curled up in a ball in the corner, muttering to himself yet again, while Kaldur stood close to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. Again. Apparently, hugging the Bat and telling him that Jason forgave him was enough to send Jason into a crazy episode.

"Where is the team?" They heard the Bat asked, this time more calmed down but also closer to them.

"I do not know. They seemed to have disappeared after they decorated the mountain." Martian Manhunter answered. After Superman told them he was never getting within a thousand miles of Happy Harbor, he had gone to check on the teens, only to find millions of color and no team.

Kid Flash smiled widely at that and fistbumped with Robin. "So worth it."

"We're going to leave now." Kaldur stated, picking Jason up and starting the walk towards the bioship.

The teens all looked after him as if he were crazy, then Artemis shrugged. They were all crazy here. So she followed him, followed by Conner and M'gann, who were in turn followed by Robin and Kid Flash. Once they were all in their seats, M'gann asked, "Where to?"

They all looked at each other, and Artemis said, "I've always wanted to go to Disney."

* * *

**Rule #34: Don't play paintball in or around the mountain, unless you want to clean until Batman says to stop.**

"Wally?" M'gann asked tentatively after having answered her question.

The ginger smiled up at her, and said, "I'm here, babe."

"T-truth or dare?" She asked, a little worried about this. What if she did it wrong? Would they not like her?

"Dare, babe."

"Umm... I, uh- I dare you to... Uh... Use a paintball gun and paint the mountain!" She blurted out quickly, then hid behind Conner's shoulders.

Wally stared at her, and his face slowly morphed into a smile. "Your wish is my command, sweet cheeks." He told her, then took off running to find his supply of paintball guns.

The team; minus Jason and Kaldur who were fullfilling Jason's dare; stared after him, and in another second, he came back with two guns, with two belts wrapped around his torso to add to the warrior look. He smiled down at them, and said, "You better find cover."

And they did. Well, all of them but Robin. He helped Wally with the re-imagining of the mountain, cackling evilly as Wally laughed eerily. Oh God, what had M'gann done? Once the two were finally done, the whole mountain was splattered with some kind of paint.

The walls covered in green, blue, pink, orange, yellow, red, and silver. The couch was splattered with blue acrylic paint; because Artemis got bored; the kitchen was also multi colored, and the rest of the mountain wasn't any better off. When Kaldur and Jason arrived, they looked around the cave, taking in all of the color, then at the paint filled team members. Not even M'gann or Conner were safe from the paint.

"Let's go hide in the hangar." Kaldur sighed, knowing that it would be a matter of minutes before Batman arrived.

There was no argument.

* * *

**Rule #35: Never, and I mean NEVER give Robin caffiene. You will regret it.**

"CATCH HIM!" Was the yell that greeted Red Tornado when he walked into the mountain. He was already back from being out of comission, and this was his first day back.

"NO! DON'T TAKE THE SUGAR!" He heard M'gann yell, then a crash and an evil cackle.

"ROBIN! STOP RIGHT THIS IN-" He heard Kaldur start to yell, but the teen was cut off. And then he was thrown through the door, landing at Red Tornado's feet.

Red looked down at Kaldur, who only groaned and shook his head. Red Tornado did not need to know what was going on.

"OH MY GOD! ROBIN! NO! I WAS KIDDING WHEN I CALLED YOU AN ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN!" They heard Wally yell, and suddenly there was a gunshot, and a red blur ran out of the kitchen, with both Superboy and M'gann with him. "He's lost it!" Wally yelled, eyes wide and crazy. "We're going to hide somewhere where he won't find us!" And the three were gone.

"I'll call the League." Red Tornado said in a monotone voice as Kaldur got up and chased after his team. He was not going to be left with Robin.

_"Flash here."_

"Flash, it's happened again. Bring the straightjacket and the tranquilizers. He has a shotgun this time."

_"Again?"_

**Hope you like it. I updated so soon cause my neck is jacked up. Four reviews and make me feel happy?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rule #36: Do not let Jason anywhere near pink paint.**

After Kaldur brought Jason to the batcave, the two of them started searching for any kind of paint to vandalyze the Batcave with. Jason recalled Robin telling him about a prank stash he had kept in the Cave, down in the bottom where Bruce almost never checked, so he decided that was as good a place as any.

When he found the paint cans, he couldn't help but smirk. He actually liked this part of the dare. It's the hugging part that got him sick.

"We have about two hours before the Bat arrives." Kaldur informed him, helping him by bringing up six cans of paint.

Stupid Atlantean strength. Jason carried up three cans, and looked around the cave. "We have to get the Batmobile, the suits, the computer, and after that, anything can happen." Jason told him.

Kaldur nodded, and got straight to work. As Jason started covering the Batmobile, he couldn't help but wonder if Kaldur had finally lost it, or if he was slowly turning evil. If he was turning evil, Jason couldn't help but smile. Yet another minion that would help him slowly break down the League.

* * *

After an hour and a half of hard work, the whole cave was pink yet again. Jason couldn't help but smile at the memory of Wally doing the same thing, and decided to take pictures. If the Bat walked in right then, he would be found with all of his precious cave covered in pink, along with his suits, computer, and even some of the bats. Jason wanted some revenge from when he was younger.

"Okay, Kaly-boy. We can go now." He told Kaldur, but the dark skinned teen stopped him.

"You still have to forgive Batman."

Jason couldn't help but whimper pathetically.

* * *

**Rule #37: No teasing Kid Flash about the type of food you have or the amount of it. The results will not be very pleasant.**

"Hey, Wally, do you like brownies?" Artemis asked, a smirk clear on her lips.

Wally looked at her, eyes wide and mouth watering, and he quickly nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

Artemis gave him a predatory smile, then said, "Too bad, it's my last piece and I'm hungry."

Wally gave her a kicked puppy look, making Kaldur shake his head at his teammates.

* * *

"My God, this is delicious!" Artemis exclaimed as she bit down on the chimichanga.

All was quiet in the mountain as the teens realised that was the last chimichanga Jason had bought. Wally had only eaten one. There was a pissed off tick on said ginger's forehead, but he only smiled, got up, grabbed Jason, and ran to Mexico to buy yet another chimichanga.

* * *

"Hey, Wally..." Robin taunted as he walked into the mountain.

It had been a slow and boring day for the teens, seeing that they were grounded after their 'Truth or Dare' stunt, and Robin was just arriving from his school right now.

"What's up Rob?" Wally asked, speeding over to his best friend.

"Agent A made some cookies." Robin told him, now showing the two cookies he was talking about.

Wally started to drool at the sight of the cookies, but before he could even take a step forward Robin had thrown them both in his mouth. "They were delicious!" Robin exclaimed, his teeth now stained with cookies.

And from just seeing the nice smile Wally gave Robin, Kaldur knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Keep running!" Robin yelled back at Artemis as they ran for their lives in the Amazonian jungle.

Wally had done it. He had gotten his revenge on the bird and the archer. He had gotten both of them; while they were sleeping; and handcuffed them together. Then, with the help of Jason and his connections, he had managed to place them right in the middle of the Amazon. And now they were being chased by some kind of animal-human hybreed.

"What is that?!" Artemis yelled as she jumped over a stick.

"I don't know!" Robin yelled back.

"What if it gets us?"

"Get traught or get dead, Arty!"

* * *

**Rule #38: Do not mix bleach and ammonia, even if you think mixing them together will clean better. It won't.**

"What's up, Megalicious?" Wally asked a sad M'gann who was stuck in detention.

She jumped in her seat, while Conner did nothing. How did Wally know they were in here?

"I know everything, Megs." Wally told her, answering her unasked question. "It wasn't unasked, Megs, you're using your powers again." He whispered, making M'gann gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Wally." She apologized, making him smile.

"Don't worry about it, Miss M." He told herm, smiling. "I'm already used to hearing voices in my mind." He told her, then looked at Conner.

The clone was glaring down at some detergent bottles, making Wally smile and speed over to him. "Hey, I never quite got it, why are you here?" He asked them.

"A food fight." Conner growled.

"Seriously? And you didn't invite me!?" Wally gasped, making the clone glare at him.

"It isn't funny, Wally. Especially now that we have to clean it up." He grumbled, making M'gann nod.

"We didn't even start it."

Wally understood what they meant, and something quickly came to mind. He grabbed the Clorox and another white bottle, poured them both in a bucket, and asked, "This school doesn't have any security cameras right?"

Both teens nodded, and Wally was gone and back in a span of ten seconds. "Let's go."

Conner and M'gann smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that Wally had just singlehandedly turned their school into a death zone. The next day, a reporter from Happy Harbor News said that Happy Harbor High was closed indefinitely becuase of poisonous toxins being around, which had already gotten two teachers sick. But, even though they shouldn't be happy, Conner and M'gann were glad that they wouldn't be the only ones that had to go to school that day. Also, it didn't hurt that those two teachers were pure evil.

* * *

**Rule #39: The 'Why?' game is not permitted. Neither is the "What if...?" game.**

"Wally, go up and fight Robin." Black Canary instructed as Conner and Kaldur finished their spar.

It had already been a tiring day for her. Ollie and Roy were still acting like children, the flower shop was really driving her crazy, and the team was still deciding to be a bit too clueless for her liking.

"Why?"

Black Canary bristled at the question, really hating the fact that someone had actually questioned her.

"Now." She growled tightly. There were no more questions.

* * *

"Kid Flash, I need you to bring me that screwdiver." Batman instructed, sweating profusely because of the task at hand. Manage to deactivate a bomb strapped to Superman's chest. A Kryptonite bomb.

"Why?"

That day, Kid Flash ended up on probation, Superman ended up with a new found worry of speedsters, and Flash ended with a butt whooping, courtesy of the Bat.

* * *

"Wally, get up. It's time to go to school." His aunt Iris told him, opening the curtains to the guest room, making the ginger boy groan.

"Why?"

Iris stopped dead in her actions, and slowly turned to the boy. "Because I told you so."

"Why?"

"Because I am your aunt, and you have to do what I tell you."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Wallace Rudolph West, get your butt off of the bed and get it dressed!"

* * *

**Rule #40: ****Do not super glue any League members' hands to a video game controller, no matter how bored you are and how much you want them to play with you.**

"Hey, GA, you want to play 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' with me?" A hyper Wally West asked the Emerald archer as said man walked in front of him.

Green Arrow stepped mid-step at the question, really wanting to sit down and play with the ginger, but shook his head. If he did that, the Bat would be pissed. "I'm sorry, Wally. No, I can't."

The speedster's smile vanished into a frown, "Oh. Well, see you later."

Green Arrow couldn't help but feel bad at him.

* * *

"Hey, Supey, I know we've had our problems, but would you please play with me?" Wally asked, already tired of having to ask so many different people to play with him.

The team couldn't because they were all 'busy', Batman couldn't because he was too bad for that, Jason couldn't because he was on a mission and Roy couldn't for the same reason. The Hawks were out of the question; they were too rough and got too into the game; the Lanterns were off world, Captain Marvel was on a mission along with Flash and Wonder Woman, and he just didn't like the ones that were left.

Superman looked down at the pouting speedster, sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, Kid Flash, I have to go finish a mission report."

Wally stared after him with sad eyes, but that quickly turned into a mischievous smile when the man turned the corner. "Oh, you _will_ play with me."

* * *

The next day, when Green Arrow and Superman both awoke, they had this weird feeling in their hands. And, their backs hurt. Green Arrow looked around, only to find himself sitting on a couch, Superman next to him, with controllers in their hands.

"What the-" He started to yell, only to be cut off by a hand being place on top of his mouth.

"No swearing." The owner of the hand growled, making Ollie look up.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" He asked, even though it came out all muffled and garbled.

But, even with the difficulty to understand, Jason managed to decipher it. "The kid bribed me. Have to make sure you don't run away." He shrugged.

Ollie raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything because Wally sped in at that moment. "Welcome to the Greatest Video Game Challenge Ever!" He yelled, making Superman and Green Arrow know they were in trouble.

**Sorry about the late update. Things have happened. You know how it is. Four reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got tired of having to censor myself, so I changed the rating to T. Sorry about not updating sooner, things happen. Enjoy~**

**Rule #41: There is no "Hug a Villian Day" and you should stop telling M'gann and Conner otherwise.**

"Happy Hug a Villain Day!" M'gann squealed as she constricted James in a tight hug.

The teen just blinked in surprise as she continued, then let go.

"Happy Hug a Villain Day, James!" Wally screamed as he hugged the teen.

"What's going on?!" James yelled, not really used to so much affection.

Wally and M'gann shared smiles, then Conner went up to give him a hug. It wasn't as constricting as his friends' or as warm. James couldn't help but feel a jump in his heart.

"It's 'Hug a Villain Day', James. Didn't you know?" Conner asked innocently as he stepped away.

James stared at him with wide eyes, but when he saw Wally signaling that he should just go with it, he did so. "Really? Today? I thought it was tomorrow."

Conner and M'gann smiled at him, then Conner asked, "Where's Hartley? I'm sure he would also want a hug."

James couldn't help but smile evilly at how much mischief they could cause with this 'holiday'.

* * *

"Happy Hug a Villain Day!" The crowd yelled as Jason walked into the crummy apartment.

Said man quickly turned on the lights, to find the Flash's rogues, along with Harley, the whole team, Roy, and Green Arrow. What the heck was going on?

"It's 'Hug a Villain Day', silly!" M'gann told him, and flew over to him for a hug.

They hugged, only because Jason was surprised and shocked at this, especially at all the people that were there.

And he was hugged by everyone there, even the older Rogues. They had decided a long time ago that they were all stuck in Wally's life, so they couldn't fight much. Harley hugged him a bit tighter than needed, but that's just as a thank because he helped her get away from the Bat a few days ago. And Green Arrow hugged him and ruffled his hair, much like he would do when Jason was younger.

"Since when is there a Hug a Villain Day?" He asked, just as soon as Conner was finished with hugging him.

"Since today, apparently." A new voice that didn't belong to anyone there said, making everyone turn to the shabby window.

It still amazed Jason how many people were able to fit in there. And in the window Superman was there, and Batman burst through the door. "Wally, you're in a lot of trouble." Batman said, making Wally chuckle nervously.

"See ya, guys!" He yelled, then sped away after grabbing Jason. "To Mexico!" He yelled over Jason's own screams.

* * *

**Rule #42: You are not allowed to ask "do you want fries with that?" When any leaguer tells you to do something.**

It was horrible. The whole team was knocked out on the sides of the room, all of them piled up on one another, Lex Luthor not having cared for their well being. The whole League was still trying to get inside the building, which was pretty much being overrun by security personal, and Superman was on his knees in front of the bald mad man, all the while Kid Flash was having fun playing video games on the station Luthor had given him.

"Kid Flash... get rid..." Superman gasped, already close to his death bed, "Of that... rock..."

Kid Flash looked up from his game, rolling his eyes at Superman's antics, and asked, "Would you like fries with that?"

Superman gasped at him, and before he could do anything, Lex Luthor kicked him, making the 'Man of Steel' fall flat on his face. Luthor smirked evilly at the man who was no knocked out, and hid the kryptonite. Then he turned to Kid Flash.

"I did not know you were this evil, Kid Flash." He told the ginger.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and turned off the console, then got up. "I'm not evil, Luthor. I just didn't want to hear him whining anymore."

Lex raised an eyebrow at him, but smirked evilly. "You really do not like Superman, do you, Kid?"

Kid Flash shook his head, "Mm-mm. He hurt Miny-Supey." He crossed his arms. "That just makes me hate him, without counting anything else."

And this was perfect for Lex Luthor. If the speedster didn't like Superman, he would have yet another pawn to hurt Superman with. "What if I told you that I could give you a perfect Superman repellent?" He asked.

Kid Flash smiled evilly at the information, and nodded quickly. "I'm tired of Superman putting a damper on Supey's mood!"

And Luthor had him sold. "I'll give it to you if you promise to help me whenever I need you."

Kid Flash frowned at the information, really thinking about it this time around; he had already done too many stupid deals with villains back in the day, which meant just yesterday; and said, "What, exactly, will you give me?"

"A Kryptonian repellent." Luthor told him, showing him the green kryptonite. "Perfect for hurting Super-dolt with."

And even though Kid Flash knew he was making a deal with a devil, he couldn't help but agree. That day Kid Flash was put on probation on account of making Superman think he was going rogue. Which wasn't really _that _far from the truth.

* * *

**Rule #43:** **No teasing Robin about his size.**

"What's up, Leprechaun?" Wally asked as he sped inside the mountain.

His probation had ended, along with his 'agreement' with Luthor. He had already helped the mad man discreetly, taking on a different costume just for his day of evil, so he was able to have an good enough clean sheet. Which meant he was still causing mischief with Jason and Robin, but the League wasn't all that worried about him going evil.

Robin bristled at the name Wally gave him, then glared up at the ginger. "I'm five feet tall, you idiot."

Wally chuckled, then ruffled the birds' hair. "Sure, Roby-poo. Did the Bat tell you that?" He asked, knowing just what buttons to push on the bird.

"I was measured!" Robin yelled, already getting tired of Wally's antics. He didn't have the best day at school today.

"Whoah, Robin, nobody needs to know that." Wally grinned slyly, knowing this would piss him off even more.

Robin blushed scarlet at what he meant, and screeched, "You know what I meant!"

Wally chuckled as Black Canary called them to the training grounds, and said, "Sure thing, Leperchaun. Let's get going."

* * *

**Rule #44: No tattoos.**

It was an especially boring day at the mountain. Artemis was stuck in that excursion with Green Arrow, Conner and M'gann were hanging out with James and Hartley, and Kaldur, Robin, and Wally were bored out of their minds. Jason hacked into the cave yet again, already knowing just how to bypass all the security in the mountain, and stared down at the three bored teens.

"You want to do something incredibly stupid and reckless that'll most probably get us in trouble with your mentors?" He asked, not skipping a beat.

All of the boys there knew they would be doing something stupid today, why prolong it?

"Hecks yeah!" Wally yelled, jumping up from the couch, only to fall on his head. "This doesn't count!"

And after they had left the cave and kidna- well, actually, you know, there really isn't a way to sugar coat it, they literally kidnapped Roy this time; they were well on their way to a tattoo parlor. Wally was the one who had suggested it, which meant Robin quickly hopped on, then went Jason because he wanted one, and Kaldur and Roy were dragged along.

"So, what do you lot want?" The man asked, looking at the odd group that had just walked into his parlor. One of the least active, really.

"We want tattoos. We wouldn't be here for chimichangas, now would we?" Jason asked, making the man smirk.

"Yeah, I know that. Just wondering what you would like."

The group looked at one another, and Wally smiled evilly.

After three hours of gruelling tattooing, the group of teens walked out of the parlor, different body parts hurting.

"I can't believe we got our insignias." Robin groaned, already knowing he would regret getting this tattoo.

"Oh, c'mon, Dickie-bird. It's not so bad. I'll just say I forced Wally, you, and Kaly to get them if the League ever sees 'em."

"What about Roy?" Wally asked innocently, licking his ice cream. He now knew that he would return to that parlor just for the ice cream.

"He's eighteen years old. An almost legal adult. I think he'll be okay." Jason shrugged.

Roy glared at the older man, and growled, "Yeah, maybe it would be okay. Only if you didn't make me get a freakin' arrow with a gun and a bullet!"

Jason shrugged once again, and made them all stop, turning around to talk to all of them. "You four are now a part of the Hood Family. Roy, you even more now that you have a gun on your skin!"

"I'm going to kill him." Roy grumbled as they continued to walk down the street, making Jason laugh and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Get in line, Roy-Joy."

* * *

**Rule #45: When we said no dance parties, we also meant no trying to make music.**

"JUSTICE BRIGADE! JUSTICE BRIGADE! JUSTICE BRIGADE!" The cheers rose all throughout the venue, making Wally smile.

The League would be so pissed off when they found out that their kiddie team was now well on their way to becoming a rock band. Oh, how good that internet was. Because of it, Robin was able to send their demos to every single rock fan that would like it.

Wally turned to the team, smiling even wider at how they looked. They had decided they should keep the 'Justice' part of their name, so they were dressed as superheroes. But, well, in their own ways. Kaldur was wearing a ripped up police-man costume, with studded bracelets, and combat boots. His black pants had holes in them, his blue shirt's buttons were open to reveal his chest, and he had a fake cross earing on.

Robin was wearing a tux, with the two top buttons open, sunglasses, and two cross earings. He was supposed to be an FBI agent, but he was just fine letting people think otherwise. M'gann was wearing a too short navy blue skirt, with a white button up shirt, suit jacket, two cross earings, and black hair in a ponytail. She was supposed to be a lawyer.

Wally was wearing a firefighter jacket, with the pants, but nothing under the jacket. What could he say? The ladies deserve the best. Along with that, his hair was even crazier than before, and he also had two cross earings. Conner had a mohawk with multicolored stripes on it, with a construction vest that let his chest be seen, along with baggy jeans, and one fake cross earing. They had decided those earings would be what united them all together.

"You guys ready?" Wally asked, not being able to hide the glee he felt.

Conner rolled his eyes, but grabbed his drumsticks, while the rest went to grab their own instruments. Slowly but surely the team entered the stage, each one of them occupying the spot the stage hands had set for them. Conner slowly started the beat, making the crowd go wild.

"ARE Y'ALL READY?!" Wally asked, taking on a Western accent for his secret 'persona'. The whole team had taken a new identity just to be in the band.

And he recieved wild cheers as his answer. "GIVE ME A BEAT, CONSTRUCT!" Wally yelled at Conner, who only smiled and shook his head.

"We're the youth against adults, dolts, dolts.  
The youth against adults. Ooh, whoah. Whoah." Wally started.

"Get up and fight," Wally and M'gann started singing.  
"Turn on the lights,  
are you with or against me?  
If we're in a fight, I'll gladly die,  
as soon as we've had victory!" They both yelled.

"They say before you shoot a gun,  
You better what you have begun.  
Well baby, before we're all gone,  
a soldier I will be, to see you here with me!"

And the chorus started. "We're the youth against adults! Fighting till the war's won! We don't care if we end up getting jailed!" All of them yelled together, making the crowd go wild with happiness. "We'll throw away our whole lives, just to prove them wrong, don't they know that is all we have?!"

And Wally come on stronger. "And I-I-I-I want to be just like myself, TONIGHT! SAY HELLO MY FRIEND, CARLOS!" He yelled, now signalling Kaldur, who had gotten a mike.

"Yeah, you see us normal kids walking round the streets," He started rapping, showing off his smile.  
"Not giving a shit 'bout you and me, but I'll tell you one thing now, and that things true, we're the Youth Against Adults and we're coming for you!"

And the crowd went nuts. Once that song was over with, all that was heard was "JUSTICE BRIGADE! JUSTICE BRIGADE!"

Wally smiled back at his friends, feeling a huge sense of pride, and belted out in his Western accent. "THANK Y'ALL FER COMIN'! GET OUR NEWEST SINGLE TAMORROW, 'F*** THE LEAGUE'!" He yelled, not noticing the heroes that were looking on at their concert.

**Hope you all liked it. And, if you want to, PM me to know the rhythm of the song. Also, it was all written by me and my friend. You have no idea how hard it was. And, I'm not going to lie. I'd like to get ten reviews. I'm a glutton, I know. But give me five and I promise to update tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rule #46: No bothering Roy about his pointy hat.**

"Hey, Speedy, what happened to your hat?" The new hero, Foster, said in a sly tone.

She was the first to be brought in for an interview, which really wasn't the best idea ever. The Bat had allowed Roy to come over also, which wasn't the best idea ever, especially because of who he was before he became Red Arrow. She wasn't really a hero, but in between being a hero and being a villain. So, the Bat had decided that she should be brought in as soon as possible.

Roy tensed at the question, and he slowly turned around to see the girl. "I don't go by that name anymore. My name's Red Arrow." He growled.

Foster only smirked at him, and leaned on top of Robin, just to be able to piss both of them off at the same time. Two for one equals 1,000 points! Well, at least in her mind.

"Well, you think about it, we can still call you Speedy 'cause you still haven't been replaced." She said, then, faking innocence, her eyes widened and she gasped. "Wait a minute! You _have _been replaced! By a criminal no less!"

Sue her, she didn't want to be here, and they didn't want her here. Might as well piss off some heroes while she was here.

"How do you know that?" Robin asked, looking up at the slightly taller girl.

She shrugged and said, "I'm a hacker, Roby-poo. What did you expect?" And then she turned to Red Arrow once more. "But seriously dude, what the hell was up with that hat? Wanted to be taken away to Neverland?"

Roy glared and growled at her, and Kid Flash sped inside, standing between the hacker and archer. "Now, now, Foster, no need to get Arrow mad."

Foster rolled her eyes, and turned back to Red Arrow. "Or did you want to take the Peter Pan role? I mean, you already have your very own Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys! All your missing is a Captain Hook!" And now she was laughing at her own joke.

Roy's forehead twitched, showing just how mad he was getting, and both Kid Flash and Robin both knew they were now in trouble. "Rob! Call Jason! Foster, get the fuck out of here!" Kid Flash yelled, tackling Red Arrow, as the man started to try to grab his bow and arrow.

"Why should I? This is fun!" Foster answered, now going to lie on the couch looking on as Kid Flash and Red Arrow wrestled on the ground.

"Let me at her! It'll just be an arrow through the knee!" Red Arrow yelled, punching Kid Flash in the chin to get him off.

"Robin!" Kid Flash screamed, signalling to the boy that Red Arrow had gotten free.

"He's coming! Foster, come with me! It might be your only chance to live!" Robin yelled, running into the room.

Foster looked at Robin, then back at Red Arrow, who was tumbling down once more because of some kind of trap Robin had thrown. She sighed, but then quickly became alert when an arrow almost hit her face. "Let's go!" She exclaimed, and both hackers took off running.

* * *

**Rule #47: No teasing Conner about his 'family'. You will regret it.**

"So let me get this straight," Jason said in a straight face as he spoke to Conner. "Your 'father' is Superman, who wants nothing to do with you, while you really need his help to refine your powers?" He asked, making Conner nod. "And then you have Lex Luthor, the creepy bald billionaire; who owes me money, too; who is your supposed donor? Who is also trying to bring you to the dark side?" Jason finished.

The whole team was in the mountain along with Jason, just because the League had grounded them yet again. All of them were already getting tired of being treated like children, and punishing them as if they were wasn't helping the situation. Now Conner and Jason were talking with one another as Robin planned a prank with Wally and Artemis, while Kaldur and M'gann cooked something for the evening.

Conner nodded, glaring at the red head, and said, "You don't have to say it like that." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

But Jason didn't seem to hear him. All he was stuck on was the fact that Conner's fathers were Superman and Lex Luthor. There was no female in the middle. "Oh my Gods! You have two dads!" Jason finally exclaimed, and let himself fall into a fit of laughter.

Conner's anger slowly built up, and because of his loud laughter, Jason managed to attract the attention of Robin, Artemis, and Wally. "What's going on?" Wally asked, speeding over to the fallen ex-bat.

"He has two DADS!" Jason yelled, falling into yet another fit of laughter.

Wally looked at Conner's face, and noticed that he had to get Jason out of here. "RUN!" And they both had to jump out of the way of a couch. "NO MORE MAKING FUN OF CONNER!" Wally yelled as he grabbed Jason and sped around the mountain, trying to find an opening. That day, much like all the others, Jason and Wally went to Mexico. There, they met a man named Deadpool who gave them explosive chimichangas and one heck of an adventure.

* * *

**Rule #48: Please , do not start your sick way of thinking right when M'gann and Conner are around. The world will not end in 2012, we've survived a lot. There is no need to get them worried.**

"Hey, Robin, what would you do if 2012 did happen?" Wally asked while they were gazing up at the clouds.

Robin hummed as he thought, then said, "I would go to another universe, where I would start my life anew." And he chuckled. "I mean, you, Jason, and Roy proved we could travel through time and space."

Wally propped up on his elbow to look at the bird, and asked, "So, what if 2012 happened in all the dimensions you stayed at? Would you jump from dimension to dimension?"

"What'll happen in 2012?" Conner asked innocently.

"Nothing you should worry about, Conner." Roy told him. "Just some idiots said the world's going to end this year in Christmas."

And Conner and M'gann took off, running to hide in the mountain. "I think we may have just damaged the innocence of two of your teammates." Roy told them.

To which Robin and Wally shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

It was five days before the League or the team could get any of them to leave their rooms, much less, leave the mountain.

* * *

**Rule #49: Do not talk about anybody's family. It's a very touchy subject for everyone here.**

"Stupid! Useless! Good for nothing idiot!" Artemis ranted as they walked into the main room. "If only you weren't so stupid, Kaldur and Rob would be here with us!"

Wally cringed at her cold words, but he knew, deep down inside, she was saying the truth. If he hadn't moved from his spot, if he had stayed still, they wouldn't have been found out, and neither Kaldur or Robin would be in emergency surgery right now.

"Come on, Artemis. Aren't you being a bit too hard on him?" M'gann asked quietly, not really wanting to anger Artemis even more.

"A bit hard!? He deserves worse!" Artemis yelled, then grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it over Wally's head, making the lamp crash onto the wall and break.

She had expected him to yell back, yell some pretty nasty insults at her, do something that would show Wally was just as angry, but what he did... What he did, she didn't expect. Wally squeaked in surprise, and fell onto the floor, curling himself into a ball as he started to cry uncontrollably. M'gann was the first to react, flying over to him to make sure he was okay. Then went Conner. But Artemis couldn't move. She was frozen in that same spot next tot he coffee table.

"Wally? Are you okay? Nothing's wrong. We're all here with you." M'gann tried to comfort him, but the speedster didn't listen.

"No. Please don't hit me. I didn't mean to. Please, I'm so sorry." Wally whispered, getting the attention from everybody there.

Artemis and M'gann shared eyecontact, and she quickly ran to the boy and dropped to her knees. "Wally? Don't worry. I'm sorry. No one's going to hurt you." She whispered, passing a hand through the red hair.

"Please, don't." Wally whimpered, feeling each and every single punch from that last beating.

"Wally! Wally!" He heard a female voice yell, pulling him out of his stuppor and the memory of the beating.

Wally's eyes opened as he gulped a big breath of air, and he looked wildly around the room. The walls weren't bright yellow, but brown, like a mountains. The mountain! He was at the mountain! He looked around him, only to find his head on M'gann's lap, with Artemis and Conner looking down at him with shocked faces.

"W-wally. I'm soo sorry." Artemis started, and she quickly hugged him.

He smiled up at her lamely, and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, Arty. I'm okay."

M'gann had a distressed look on her face, which was most probably because she knew everything Wally went through. "Wally, what was that?" She asked him.

"Up-up, M'gann. New rule in the mountain, never speak of family." Then he looked at his other two teammates. "Never again?" He asked.

Artemis and Conner looked at each other, then they nodded. "Never again."

**Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Remember, last chance to submit an OC for Rule #50.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rule #50: You will most likely get new team members. Do not give them a hard time.**

"C'mon, Batman. We don't need any new teammates." Robin whined as said Dark Knight typed away on the batcomputer.

"In your superhero career, you will have to work with people you don't like. This is just a way for you to prepare." Barman explained to him.

Robin scoffed and crossed his arms. "Look, I already know how to play with others. And adding not very trustable people to the team would be a huge mistake, Bruce."

Batman sighed at Robin's hardheadedness, and said, "I know that, Dick. But you will just have to deal with whatever comes your way."

Robin crossed his arms, knowing that Batman was just about ready to throw him out of the cave, and grumbled, "Even you don't know how to play with others."

And before Batman could do anything to the little devil, Robin had run upstairs.

* * *

"This is the newest recruit for your team, Mirage." Batman told the whole team, while a girl stood beside him.

She had strawberry blonde hair that fell loosely around her, along with tan skin, and wise hazel eyes. She was wearing a simple white shirt with some blue jeans and blue converse.

Mirage and Kid Flash had a stare down, before Robin broke the silence. "I didn't know we would have to tell her our Secret ID's."

"You don't, Robin. She came in dressed like this because she wanted to." Batman told him.

Robin still crossed his arms, and grumbled, "I still don't think we need new teammates."

* * *

"What the heck is this?!" Was what greeted Jason this time when he entered the cave.

Again, after the whole Robin-torturing-Superman fiasco, nothing could surprise him anymore. Jason walked into the main room, only to find a new girl standing in the middle, with gunk stuck in her hair and some of her clothes. He could hear Robin's infamous cackle throughout the cave, and then there was a speedster's evil laugh.

Jason sighed, walked over to the girl and looked at her. "Let me guess, new recruit?" He asked.

But she didn't seem to hear his question, but instead only saw his helmet. "The Red Hood's here too?! That's it! I'm leaving!" She yelled, and quickly stormed out of the mountain, leavin Jason stunned.

Robin landed next to him, and Wally sped up to him. "She was worse than Foster. Wasn't very good at hand to hand, had a bit of an attitude, and she dissed M'gann's cooking." Wally explained.

"I just hope the next recruit can withstand the first challenge. It'll be really boring if they leave after being drenched in that gunk then see Red Hood. They don't even get to see Trickster's traps!" Robin told them.

And Jason couldn't help but smile at their antics.

* * *

"Team, this is the newest recruit, Princess Sparkly."

The girl wasn't any older than thirteen, with a big, poofy pink dress, a tiara on her curly brown hair, and some sparkles on her pale cheek.

"Batman, you know very well she won't survive here." Green Lantern told him in a whisper as they left the cave.

"I just want to see how far they are willing to go, Hal. I have to make sure the next recruit is ready for this." Batman explained.

Princess Sparkly flew past them in speeds that would make Superman jealous, all the while crying. Green Lantern and Batman quickly turned around and ran back to the cave, to find Artemis fumming with Wally and Robin chuckling evilly.

"I am sorry Batman, but she told Artemis she had to cut her hair." Kaldur explained.

Batman couldn't help but face-palm.

* * *

"Because you have already managed to make three new recruits leave while you were not being supervised, we will be leaving Green Lantern with you while you get to meet the newest member of your team, Rochelle." Batman told him, with Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) on his right side and Rochelle on his left.

She had purple hair, along with big purple eyes, and a purple and blue dress. Oh, she also had this huge staff with clock pieces all around it, and a real clock as it's tip. She really took the title 'Guardian of Time' seriously.

"Well, Rochelle, I have a question for you?" Wally asked as the Bat left and left them with Green Lantern and Rochelle.

"Hmm?" She hummed, turning to look at Kid Flash.

"Have you ever seen what the rogues in Central do?" He asked innocently.

Green Lantern seemed to know that something bad was about to happen, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Truth be told, he knew Rochelle wasn't superhero type.

"Not really, no." Rochelle told him.

And that was all he needed. Kid Flash sped over to her, and before she could react, silly string burst out of his hands, tying her up, then a giant yo-yo came rolling in and took her away. Green Lantern stared wide eyed at what had just happened, then smiled down at Kid Flash. "Seriously? Silly string then run over with a yo-yo?" He asked.

Wally only shrugged and said, "Hey, it was Trickter's idea."

* * *

"Kid Flash, you are proving Superman right at the fact that you are seeming to be turning rogue." Batman growled, already getting tired of the recruits either fleeing or just never turning up ever again.

Wally shrugged and said, "Hey, if they can't take a little gunk and a visit by Red Hood, they're not hero material."

"And what about Rochelle?"

"She wasn't very good with pranks."

"Princess Sparkly?" Batman growled.

Wally stared at him, surprised. "... ... You actually have to ask me that? Her power was making sparkles! How can she be a hero?!"

"Foster?" He asked in a growling tone, yeah, he was getting pissed off.

"She insulted Roy, man. That's a huge no here."

"You have to get used to the idea of new heroes joining your team." Batman growled.

"Look, Brucey-Boy, I get where you're coming from. But if they can't take one small prank, how will they be able to take on villains like Trickster or Joker? I like to think my pranks prepare all of us for crazies like them, and if they recruits can't take it, they're just not ready for this lifestyle."

Bruce hated to admit it, but Wally was right.

* * *

"This is Fleur, you're new team member." Batman said as the team gathered around the main room.

They were all surprised at the League's perseverance in making them have new team members. When would they learn they just didn't work well with wannabes?

This girl was wearing a black leather skirt, ripped fishnet stockings, silver combat boots, a black and silver leotard, and black fingerless leather gloves. Her hair was a rusty orange, and it was in a bob up to her chin. She wasn't wearing a mask, which was really getting on Wally's and Robin's nerves. Did these new kids not know all they had in the hero world was their ID? Did these kids want to be found out by villains.

"So, what's your power Fleur?" Kid Flash asked, already thinking of ways to make her leave.

"I can control plants, Kid Idiot." She answered in a no-nonsense voice. No wonder the Bat had chosen her.

"Well, that's not a very good first impression. Calling someone an idiot isn't very nice." Artemis told her, not liking her at all. _She _was the tough one on the team, and there was no way some impostor was going to steal that title from her.

"Since when does that matter?" Fleur asked, glaring at Artemis.

"Are you by any chance afraid of fire?" Robin asked slyly, already thinking up of ways to get this girl out of the mountain.

Fleur tensed at the very word, which was enough for Robin to know. "I'm going to call Red, I'm bored!" He announced, and before Batman could stop him, both the speedster and the bird were gone.

* * *

"AAAHH!" Fleur screamed as the flames licked her sides.

She was running for her life all around the mountain, with two crazy mercenaries following her. Apparently Robin had called Jason and told him they needed a flamethrower. And Jason, in turn, called Deadpool for the flamethrowers.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Fleur yelled as bullets also whizzed by her.

"NOT INSANE!" She heard Deadpool yelled back. "MY VOICES TELL ME I'M JUST MENTALLY CHALLENGED!"

"YEAH, AND I JUST LIKE FIRE!" Red Hood yelled also, shooting even more fire at the poor girl.

That day Fleur hung up her charred and burnt costume up for good.

* * *

"You have managed to run out a master hacker, an image manipulator, a princess, a space entity that controls time, a girl that would have been perfect in a fight against Poison Ivy, and now you've managed to make a magician leave. What the HELL is wrong with you kids?!" Batman yelled.

All of the team was looking down at their feet, and Conner spoke up. "Well, in our defense, his name _was _Wolf. We already have a Wolf.

Batman wanted to bash his head against the wall.

* * *

"This is Hot Shot, your newest team member." Batman said as the girl next to him glared at the team.

She was wearing a green one piece spandex suit, her red hair was in a messy bun, and her fiery green eyes told them she didn't like the idea of being here.

"I have already heard of your antics with other heroes. I will not be easily run down." She told them, and Batman smiled inwardly, knowing this was the one to withstand everything the team threw at her. "And frankly, I am surprised you still consider yourself heroes when you act like such kids." She spit out.

Wally and Robin glared at her, and as Batman left, Robin took out his emergency phone. "Let's go." He told Wally, and then they were in front of the bioship, Robin checking through Hot Shot's file.

"Yo, Jason, we need you to bring Trickster, Deadpool, Harley, and Piper, along with some water guns, water balloons filled with anything and everything liquidy you can find, and some chimichangas." Wally told him.

Both teens could hear the smirk in Jason's answer. "New recruit?"

"This one's fire." Robin answered.

"On my way, Dickey-bird."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Hot Shot yelled as a giant waterballoon fell on her, making her look like a wet cat.

"We don't know!" Wally and Robin yelled together as Deadpool started shooting water at the girl while laughing wildly.

She tried to throw fire at him to stop him, but she was too wet to generate it. Then before she could react, she was being pelted with waterballoons on all sides. Trickster threw silly string at her, wrapping her up in a giant cocoon, then a giant hammer came down from the roof to make her soar through the air. Then a hoard of rats came in and carried away a screaming Hot Shot.

"Good job, guys." Wally told everyone as soon as they came out of hiding.

"I just like hitting things with hammers!" Harley told him, making Jason nod and pat her on the back.

"Your hammer saved the day, Harls."

"Now let's feast on chimichangas!" Deadpool exclaimed, making the rest cheer.

* * *

"Seven recruits. Wow. I am truly impressed." Talisman told Wally as he looked through the files that he had brought.

"Yeah, and he still doesn't understand we don't need any new teammate." Wally shook his head, making Talisman smirk.

"You think he'll let me join?" Talisman asked slyly.

Wally stared at him, then also smirked evilly.

* * *

"Talisman, we need to find out where he put the girl!" Kaldur told the boy as he fought off shadow clones.

Talisman ground his teeth together, looking at the serial killer with pure hate, and asked, "You haven't killed her, right?"

"She is one beautiful test subject." He answered.

"She's alive, Aqualad!" Talisman yelled back, making the man frown. "You spoke about her in present time, not past. She's still alive." Talisman growled. "Where is she?"

"I won't tell you..."

And Talisman did the one thing he always hated to do. He pressed his hand to the man's own hand, and was quickly overcome with memories. It was crazy, so much crazy overflowed his own sane mind that the insanity became the sanity. Talisman let go of the man, then gave him a harsh slap with a crazy laugh. "I know where she is, Fish Sticks!" Talisman told him with a smile.

And quickly all the shadow clones that the team were fighting disappeared. Aqualad ran over to Talisman, who whispered in an insane voice, "She's in mind..." And he laughed insanely.

"Talisman, where is she?" Aqualad asked in a harsh tone, making Talisman frown.

"In the basement." He shrugged, then Talisman turned to Robin and Wally. "Hey, you crazies, I'm leaving the team and joining Red Hood and Deadpool. If you need me whisper my name." He told them, and before they could react, he had thrown a smoke pellet at the floor and left.

The whole team was silent after the whole encounter, but that was broken with Robin and Wally high fiving. "Yeah, another insane brother!"

**Thank you all for the help, and submit rules. Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_And I would like to give credit where credit is due. The Oc's were all made up from someone else except for Wolf. Foster was made by Feelin' the Aster, Mirage was made by Immortal Horse, Princess Sparkly was created by Little Red Riding Brat, Rochelle the Guardian of time was created by Purpledragon6, Fleur was created by POMForever, Hot Shot was created by AngeliqueRox , and Talisman was created by Flying Jay._**

**_Nobody told me I was missing Rule #43.5. Well, I actually forgot to number it, so now it's 43.5. And it shall be adressed like that for the continuation of the story._**

**Rule #43.5: You are not allowed to watch Disney movies, or show Kaldur 'Finding Nemo' or 'The Little Mermaid'.**

"Come on, hurry up, Fish Sticks!" Jason yelled as Robin bounced up and down next to him.

The bird had kidnapped him along with Deadpool, Roy, Hartley, and James, and his excuse was that they would be doing some team bonding. Now he was sitting on the couch with Wally on his left, Robin on his right, Deadpool next to a hyper Robin, and Hartley next to Wally. Apparently, Deadpool had also been giving some kind of sugar, so he was just as hyper as the bird.

"I am hurrying, Jason." Kaldur told the rogue-bird, making Jasno roll his eyes. Even when he was pissed Kaldur was able to calm everyone. "What movies are we watching?" Kaldur asked, finally getting to the couch with the popcorn.

"Finding Nemo and The Little Mermaid!" James yelled from somewhere in the pile that Artemis, Conner, and M'gann had made.

Kaldur chuckled at the teen's antics, and said, "Well then, you made me rush, please start the movie."

* * *

Kaldur stared wide eyed at the screen as the ending credits for the Little Mermaid rolled up. He still had dried up tear tracks on his cheeks because of Finding Nemo, but that was nothing compared to what happened during the Little Mermaid. He didn't show any kind of emotions, which made Roy, Robin, and Wally know something was really wrong.

"Hey, Kaldur, are you okay?" Roy asked, detangling himself from the group of bodies on the floor that was him, Jason, and Deadpool.

Kaldur didn't react, but there was a very noticeable tick on his forehead. Roy's eyes widened, because he knew that something was really wrong, and quickly put two and two together. A red haired mermaid that fell in love with the wrong man. Oh God. What had Artemis done now?

"RUN!" Roy yelled, and before any of them could actually do something, Roy had grabbed Jason and Deadpool by the collars and started to run away, followed by Wally carrying James and Hartley, and Robin cackling wildly.

"HOW DARE SHE!?" Kaldur finally burst, making Conner, M'gann, and Artemis flee. Which was actually a good thing because the first thing he did was throw the couch. "TAKE ANOTHER MAN?! NOT THE ONE THAT WAS RIGHT!?" He yelled, grabbing the popcorn bowl and throwing it at the wall.

At that moment Superman walked into the mountain, wanting to get the mission debriefing over with, only to be on the recieving end of one of Kaldur's fist. "And YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO CONNER?!" Then a kick. Then another fist. And then he was thrown against the wall.

While Superman had the stupid beated out of him, everyone that was in the mountain from before was cowering in the bioship. "I don't think he liked that movie too much." Wally whispered, getting many hisses in return.

"Yeah, but I don't think he just found a hate for Superman. He must be using now to let go of all his stresses." Jason hypothesized.

"So everybody that has done something evil to him should stay clear?" Robin asked, getting everybody's attention.

Jason seemed to think on it, then he nodded. "Yeah, we all should stay clear."

There was an awkward in the bioship as they heard more punches being landed, apparently Green Arrow had arrived, and then Wally spoke again. "So... To Mexico?"

There weren't any arguments.

* * *

**_These three are mine:_**

**Rule #51: **No spying on Artemis and Green Arrow when they have their outings.

(We followed them as they went up to the camping grounds. The Arrows had been lying to us all our lives!)

**Rule #52:** No stealing music devices. It will not be pretty.

(I stole Conner's MP3. He has no taste in music. Then I stole Artemis', my ears bled.)

**Rule #53: **Do not try to fix things on your own. There are plumbers and people that fix things for a living for a reason.

(Psshh, the Bat's just mad at the fact we managed to flood the whole mountain without having to fight a baddie.)

**_These four are courtesy of Flying Jay:_**

**Rule #54: **Do not ask Robin what's the worst torture he can think of. You will not sleep!

(Artemis and M'gann learned that the hard way.)

**Rule #55: **Robin is no longer allowed to sneak up on people ninja style.

(It's about time someone forbid it!)

**Rule #56: **Making M'gann turn into a lion just to freak people out at the zoo is NOT team bonding. Neither is showing Conner the monkies. Or Kaldur the fish.

(NO REGRETS! Kaldur ended up trying to sneak out all of fish, Conner tore a few cages apart, and M'gann was crying because everyone was running away from her. We are now banned from every zoo in Central City and Gotham)

**Rule #57: **Do not time travel to freak out your past or future selves.

(We did that with Superman. We also did it with Bruce Wayne, Artemis Crock, MINY!Kaldur, and Green Arrow and Roy. It was pretty funny, but I don't think we'll able to get back our time machine in a loooooooonnnnnnggggg time.)

_**These four are courtesy of NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs:**_

**Rule #58: **Don't ask de-aged Robin about his family**.**

(Which Artemis learned was a really bad idea.)

**Rule #59: **Don't bring Kaldur a goldfish, show it to him, and ask if he knows it.

(I did just that, you know... I asked him, "I just found him... or her... Are you by any chance related?"... He got pissed!)

**Rule #60: **Batman is not your friend. Do not try to hug, high five, or any thing that actually has to do with niceness with him... Well, unless you want to die.

(Yeah, that was actually pretty fun. I actually got a full second hug from him before I was threatened with death!)

**Rule #61: **When in a life or death situation, call the Justice League, don't sue Dora the Explorer right before you die.

(It went like this: Another practice simulation where we weren't able to contact the League while they were on an important mission. Right as me, Jason, Roy, and Deadpool; because we had managed to make the Bat make them join; were about to be killed, we didn't call the League, but we went to sue Dor. I never like her, anyway!)

_**Courtesy of Fugutaiten-san:**_

**Rule #62: **Robin; under any circumstances; is not allowed to crossdress. AT. ALL.

(So when it's the bird everything's wrong and the world will end but when it's me having to dress up as Wendy West it's okay?! No wonder they say the world is screwy!)

_**these three are courtesy of Brightpath2: **_

**Rule #63: **No pretending to be injured, no pretending to be dead. Really bad idea.

(We learned that when the League picked us all up from our worst mission yet. Jason had tagged along, so the Bat thought two of his birds were dead. A mad League, is not a helpful or safe League. You better all run for your lives if you kill another sidekick.)

**Rule #64: ****Do not play around with Robin's utility belt. **

(I actually found a 'Speedster-B-Gone!'. It worked swimmingly with my uncle.)

**Rule #65: **Whatever you do, DO NOT let Superboy cook.

(Ehh, apart from the broken toaster, over, toaster-over, fridge, pots, pans, and coffee machine, it wasn't all that bad.)

_**These three are courtesy of waveslover: **_

**Rule #66: **Never kidnap the league members

(But it was so FUN! Especially because that cowboy actually liked us!)

**Rule #67: **Never play cops and robbers with Robin as the robber.

(It's crazier than playing hide-and-seek with him.)

**Rule #68: **If you end up switching powers in any way with any of your teammates, do not go out and make mischief.

(I was stuck with Kaldur's powers, he was stuck with Robin's, Robin was stuck with Artemis', Conner was stuck with M'gann's, M'gann was stuck with my own, and Artemis was stuck with Conner's. It was actually a fun day!)

_**Courtesy of Robin-is-totally-whelming: **_

**Rule #69: **No singing 'This is the song that never ends'.

(That was also a good die. Somehow, we wound up singing it to the whole League. We ended up on probation.)

_**These six are courtesy of tbdream:**_

**Rule #70: **No slumber parties with non team members at the cave.

(Am I supposed to regret it? We had a blast!)

**Rule #71: **Do not try to turn the world against Superman.

(It was actually pretty easy with our new found fame because of the Justice Brigade.)

**Rule #72: **The team is not to go on road trips.

(This time we had Zatanna and Rocket with us. It was fun, crazy, sad, and random. Man, do all adults want to suck out all the fun in life?)

**Rule #73: **The team is banned from Disneyland.

(You should know why. At least we still haven't been banned from Disney_World_.)

**Rule #74: **No Spray paint.

(You should already know why.)

**Rule #75: **Do not get two Kryptonians mad at each other.

(Supey Jr. and Supey Sr. You already know things are going to get EXPLOSIVO!)

_**These are courtesy of AngeliqueRox: **_

**Rule #76: **Do not put any kind of slippery substance on the floor to make people fall. People could be injured.

(Especially speedsters! Seriously, that was a mean thing to do!)

**Rule #77: **Do not ask any League members for a piggy-back ride and actually expect them to comply with your orders.

(I asked Superman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Vigilante, and Shining Knight to give me a piggy back ride. Only to of them allowed it. The rest got their just deserts.)

**Rule #78: **Just because you're injured doesn't mean you can take advantage of poor Captain Marvel.

(Poor Billy, he gets so much abuse from all of us. But he knows we all love him!)

**Rule #79: **Do not put sleeping pills in anybody's food, no matter what the circumstance.

(Kaldur, Jason, Roy, Deadpool, James, Hartley, and Robin have all been victims. Artemis is my next target.)

**Rule #80: **No clipping toenails during team meetings. Or brushing hair. Or making out. Or brushing teeth. Basically no personal grooming during team meetings.

(I was chewing my nails, Artemis was brushing her hair, Conner and M'gann were making out, Zatanna and Robin were playing rock, paper, scissors, and Rocket and Kaldur were actually playing Go Fish. It surprised all of us.)

**It's more rules because I wanted to fight in the rules I thought fit. And I updated early because tomorrow's Thanksgiving. It's barely impossible to update on holidays. Five reviews and I'll update on Friday. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rule #51: No spying on Artemis and Green Arrow when they have their outings.**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Wally asked as the whole team, plus Jason and Deadpool jumped through the treetops.

They had already been following Artemis and Ollie for a long time, and seeing that they were in their civvies and not their hero personas they had to be really careful. Wally didn't know just why Robin had made them follow the two archers, but after the bird had gotten Deadpool and Jason on board, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the team was forced to accompany them.

"Not at all, Wally-boy." Jason answered his question, jumping right next to him.

Wally felt like such a ninja right now, not like he would tell any of the bats there. When the two archers finally stopped, they were in a clearing with six other men and two teenagers. It was actually like a hodgepodge of different. There was a cowboy with a Chinese looking male in a headlock, along with a strong looking ginger laughing at both of them. Then there were two brunettes; one significantly shorter and younger than the tallest one there; talking to each other, and a blonde smiling at them. Then the two teens were talking with each other, both of them blue eyed, but one was blonde, and the other was red haired.

"Hey, isn't that Roy?" Jason asked, looking at the young red hair much more intently.

Robin narrowed his eyes, then gasped. "Dude, do you know who that man is?" Robin whispered, knowing they should keep their places secret now.

Wally looked at him, and shook his head. "Dude, every one there is a man. The only ones I recognize are Roy and Ollie."

Robin rolled his eyes, and said, "The tallest guy. The one with the trench coat." all the while pointing at the tallest brunette.

Wally narrowed his eyes, but Jason didn't let him ask another question. "Travis Lee? The newsman? What's he doing here?"

"Stupid Bats..." Wally muttered, but Robin chose to ignore him.

"Better question yet, what Greg Saunders doing here?" He asked, making the team look at him. He sighed yet again and said, "He's a country singer."

They all nodded, understanding what he meant, then something weird happened. Ollie drew his bow and arrow, along with Roy, Greg; the cowboy; drew two revolvers, Lee Travis drew a gun himself, the both blondes drew swords, and the two that were left just smirked and got in fighting positions.

"So, Laws Legionnaires," Ollie started, smirking at Artemis, who was confused at what was happening, "We ready to begin?" He asked them.

They all nodded, and Greg spoke, "Born ready, Ollie." His Western accent was thick, making the team wonder just what they were about to do.

"We all know the rules, but because _someone_," Ollie accused, looking pointedly at Roy, who only chuckled, "Keeps breaking them, I'll say them again. The objective of the game is to find the headquarters of the Hand, first one there wins, and you _can_ fight the competition, just don't seriously maim them." Ollie told them.

All the men there nodded and smiled, then Ollie spoke again. "On your marks..." All the men got ready to run. "Get set..." Artemis looked up at the trees to find her whole team looking along with Jason and Deadpool, "GO!" Ollie finished, and with blinding speed, Greg shot the blonde man.

But it seemed he was ready for it, because he was able to cut the bullet with his sword. "Tis a magical sword, my friend. Mere bullets will not hurt me." He spoke in an old British accent.

And then all of them were gone. Artemis looked back at the trees, only to find nothing. She shook her head, took out her bow and arrows, and chased after the men, not really sure what was going on.

* * *

"You totally blew it!" Jason yelled at Wally as both of them; along with the rest of the team; dangled around uselessly in the air.

Apparently, the men that she had just met took the game very seriously, and would do anything to win. Even if it meant that they had to trap the competition like animals. None of the team was ready for this, so they were quickly caught by one of the traps.

"It's not my fault Deadpool went after the chimichanga!" Wally yelled back.

"Maybe, but you're the idiot that made us come here!"

"No, that was Birdy-poo!" Deadpool yelled from somewhere in the bottom of the net, sounding muffled because of the chimichanga he was now eating happily.

"I'm going to kill you!" Robin yelled, then before any of them could get comfortable, the bird was trying to get to the bottom to kill the mercenary.

"No! Bad Bird! My chimichanga! Go get your own tacos!" Deadpool yelled, but quickly shut up as they heard punches landing.

"This is not the best of times to be arguing, Robin." Kaldur told them, even thoughh he knew Robin wouldn't listen to him.

"Now what do we have here?" A thick Western accent asked, making all of the fighting stop.

The teens and adult; because Jason was the only actual adult there, and that was just barely; looked down at the forest floor, to find the cowboy smirking at them, his revolvers back in their holsters. Next to him were the rest of the men, along with Roy and Artemis, and they both looked mad.

"Hey, Arty... What's up?" Wally asked lamely, making Jason smack him upside the head.

"Ah'm guessin' those are the teenagers yuh told us 'bout, huh, Ollie?" Greg asked.

Ollie only glared at the teens, and said, "Yeah, Greg. That's them..." Then he turned around and started to walk away. "They can get out themselves." He told them, and one by one the men left, leaving Artemis and Roy with them.

"Well," Artemis said, smirking at them. "I'm leaving. Hey, Roy? Want to get some chimichangas?" She asked the ginger.

Roy also smirked at the team, then turned to her, "I'd be delighted." And both archers left them.

As they left, half of the inhabitants of the forest were made deaf by the scream of pure agony that came from Deadpool.

* * *

**Rule #52: No stealing music devices.**

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Boooorrrreeeeddddd." Wally dragged out as he searched through the channels on the television.

Again he was bored in the cave, with nothing to do. Jason, Deadpool, and Roy were doing some kind of suicide mission; which he knew wasn't a suicide mission because it was the three of them; Robin was in Gotham doing something that he had forgotten about, Kaldur was in Atlantis, and James and Hartley were causing mischief with the other rogues.

Sure, Conner, M'gann, and Artemis were still in the cave, but they were all boring. So, after a whole nother minute of doing nothing, Wally decided that he had been good enough and he wanted to do something evil. So, Wally got up and sped over to Conner's bedroom, only to not find him there. Wally looked around the completely bare room, and found something he could use.

On Conner's desk there was an Ipod, and it was no secret that Conner didn't have a password. Something about him forgetting each one he uses. So Wally grabbed the Ipod, opened it, and chose music. As he scrolled down the music list, he noticed he didn't know a single song there. So, he opted to choose the most interesting sounding one 'Spellify', and screamed in agony as the violins started playing. Without even thinking it, Wally threw the Ipod at the wall, sped out of the room, all the while cursing the soft music.

* * *

After a full minute of the Ipod incident, Wally decided he wanted to bother Artemis, so he sped to her room. Much like Conner's, she wasn't there, but she too had left her Ipod where Wally could grab for his pure evil enjoyment. She had a password, but after he typed in 'Baywatch's an idiot', he was able to enter.

_'Seriously,' _Wally thought as he walked out of the room. _'Having a long password that has to do with me makes one wonder...'_

So, like with Conner, Wally went to the music in Artemis' Ipod, only to find out she also had a weird taste in music. Not one song in there was one he recongnized, so he just hit shuffle. The loud bass filled the hallway he was walking in, and the dude; or maybe it was a chick; started singing.

"AHH! TOO MUCH AUTO-TUNE!" Wally yelled as the Ipod fell from his hands and he clutched his ears.

He started smashing his head against the wall to stop the musical onslaught, but it wasn't until he smashed it with his foot that his ears stopped feeling like his ears were bleeding.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Wally yelled as he sped out of the cave, passing Conner and Artemis on the way.

"What's wrong with him?" Conner asked Artemis, who only shrugged.

"It's Wally."

* * *

**Rule #53: Do not try to fix things on your own.**

"Wally, hand me the monkey wrench!" Robin yelled as the water kept spraying into his face.

"Why do you need it?" Wally yelled back as the water started reaching his knees.

"I want to smash this damn pipe!" Robin yelled back, making Wally gasp.

"We're supposed to be fixing this, damnit!" Artemis yelled from somewhere in the cave.

"Who cares?! Robin smash!" Robin yelled, and before they could do anything, Robin had smashed his screwdriver on the pipe.

The water torrent went crazy as it smashed into Robin, making him fall back onto Wally. "You IDIOT!" They heard Artemis yell once more, and she came running in, looking like a wet cat.

The water was now gushing like crazy, filling up the kitchen faster than a speedster ate. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Artemis yelled, and before they could react, she had pounced the poor kid. As the three fought with one another, Red Tornado walked into the kitchen. He looked around, saw the water and the fighting teens, then turned around and called the League._  
"Icon here."_

"Icon, I need you to contact Batman. The team has broken the water pipes."

_"Again?"_

* * *

**Rule #54: Do not ask Robin what's the worst torture he can think of.**

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I've already used torture against the man of steel. The worst thing I can think of is exploiting the person's weakness, then make it look as if he's free to go, exploit the weakness again, hurt him some with some kind of fear, then use his weakness again, laugh creepily and make him think I'm insane, then take out my... uh... tools- Yeah, let's call 'em tools. Maybe use some fear gas, threaten them with poisoning, use some kind of mental torture, then use water-"

M'gann and Artemis were out of the room and halfway to the Zeta Beams before he got to the really bad part. Robin only shrugged, "Hey, Wally?! Want to play a game?!"

* * *

**Rule #55: Robin is no longer allowed to sneak up on people ninja style.**

"Hey, Wally, what are you eating?!" Robin surprised the speedster, making said boy fall on his chocolate cake.

Wally whimpered at the pieces that were left. "My great grammy baked that before she died..."

* * *

Robin creeped up evilly behind Greg; whom they found out was as evil as the team and Jason; as he eyed a special ring.

"Whatcha doing?!" Robin screamed, making Greg scream and drop the ring.

Greg turned around, his features showing how made he was, and growled, "That was my great grandfather's weddin' ring, Robin. Ah was goin' ta give it ta the love of my life."

Robin looked down at said ring, and saw that it had been smashed. He chukled nervously, and quickly pointed behind the cowboy. "Look, Wally's stealing all your food!"

"What the?" Greg turned around, only to find nothing. Robin fled in speeds that would make Wally jealous.

* * *

"Hey, Conner!" Robin yelled as the clone lifted some weights.

Conner was not expecting this which lead to the weights falling on his chest, leaving him breathless. As Conner tried to get them off, Robin chuckled nervously, and said, "It can wait." And took off running.

**Hope you liked it. It was actually hard to write this. And because it wasn't my best, three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rule #56: Making M'gann turn into a lion just to freak people out at the zoo is NOT team bonding. Neither is showing Conner the monkies. Or Kaldur the fish.**

"Conner, no, stop!" Wally yelled as Conner grabbed the steel pipes that were once known as part of the cage for the monkeys.

But it was too late. Conner had already ripped them off and was making his way inside, just to catch the monkeys that had thrown bananas at him. As Wally stared on in pure horror of what Conner was doing to the monkeys, Robin appeared next to him, along with Zatanna and Raquel, who were all staring wide eyed at Conner.

"I tried to stop him..." Wally explained, but Robin shook his head.

"Those monkeys were asking for it when they started taunting him. My question is have you seen either M'gann or Kal?" Robin asked him.

Wally turned to him to tell him last he saw Kal he was looking on at the fishy people with nostalgia, but screams of terror stopped him. The four teens stared at each other, and after a minute of staring at each other unknowingly, they ran to the source of the screaming. When they arrived there, they saw a lion roaring at any person that passed by it's side.

Wally face palmed as he noticed the familiar eyes. He sighed, then turned to Raquel. "Let's go find your boyfriend, Rach. We have nothing to worry about, it's just M'gann." He told them. "Rob, try to stop her."

Robin nodded, then he and Zatanna turned to the lion. Wally and Raquel ran towards they last saw Kaldur, only to see him with his jacket pockets full of fish, and struggling against two security guards.

"These people do not deserve to be locked away as if they were mere criminals!" Kaldur yelled as the men tried to slap handcuffs on him. "You monsters deserve to be locked in cages like this!" He continued.

Wally and Raquel looked on in both amazement and fear at the scene; fear because Kaldur was not known to crack like this. Raquel then quietly whispered, "Is it always like this?"

Wally looked at her with wide eyes, then shrugged. "In missions we tone it down, but when we're free like this, we're as good as a ticking timebomb. Just like Conner and M'gann have showed you." He whispered back.

She nodded at the information, then suddenly Kaldur yelled at them. "Wally! Raquel! Help me! Explain to these monsters I do not deserve to go to jail!"

Both men stared at Wally and Raquel, so he did some quick thinking and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Raquel's waist. "We're sorry, gentlemen, but we've never seen this man before in our lives. Also, my name's Bolt and this is Jacky, we don't know a Wally or a Raquel." He explained.

Raquel stared up at him, then shrugged internally and kissed Wally's cheek. "We're here on a date, officers." She explained, smiling charmingly.

The men both nodded and tallest said, "We're sorry to have disturbed you. We'll be taking this delinquent away now."

And Kaldur's curses and screams were heard all the way in Gotham.

* * *

**Rule #57: Do not time travel to freak out your past or future selves.**

"Okay, so we basically have to go back in time, because Jason wants to freak Bruce out?" Wally asked as Deadpool, Jason, and Talisman looked at him expectantly.

It had been a while since Wally had seen Talisman, what with him going crazy and deciding to become an anti-hero and all. But, Jason and Deadpool had continued causing mischief with him, which meant more trouble for the League.

"Exac-ca-tally, Waly-poo!" Talisman told him, jumping quickly on his back.

Wally glared at the hyper fifteen year old, then looked up at Jason. "Why do you want to screw Bruce up?" Wally asked.

Jason just shrugged, and said, "It would be funny to catch the Bat surprised. Would be good blackmail material."

Wally thought about it, shrugged, and said, "You had me at catch the Bat surprised."

* * *

It had already been almost a year since Bruce Wayne had become Batman, and now he was in his home, with a seemingly mad street kid, who was glaring up at him with everything. Jason didn't really enjoy the fact that he was now with one of the world's richest... Ehem, _people_, who was also Batman.

Bruce stared down at Jason, who glared up at him, but before they could see what was happening, a bright flash appeared, and four bodies fell from thin air. One was red haired and looked to be fifteen, another was wearing a funny black and red suit, the other was black haired with a white streak and he seemed to be tough, and the last also seemed to be fifteen, but he had spiky white hair.

Jason stared down at them, and the red hair quickly jumped up, and looked around. He groaned when he saw Bruce and Jason, and kicked the one with black hair.

"Why must you be so right?" He growled.

The man punched him in the knee, and got up, only to glare at Bruce and Jason. After some seconds, he finally spoke, "Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, meet your future." And before any of them could react, Jason drew his gun.

Bruce pulled Jason from behind him, and got in a fighting stance, ready to hurt the intruder. Jason glared at them some more, then said, "Any of you got money?"

Bruce blinked in surprise, but Jason spoke before anything else could happen. "You come into this man's house, threaten him with a gun, and now you want him to give you money?"

Jason; the old one; shrugged and nodded. Jason; the young one; glared at him, then said, "I like your style."

Old Jason smirked, and said, "You should. It's your own." Then, after more inspecting, he asked, "Was I really that short?"

But before anything else could happen, another flash came in, a black gloved hand grabbed him, and sucked him inside. And one by one, the intruders were all sucked up. Jason and Bruce blinked in surprise, then Bruce told him, "This never happend?"

"Nope. Not at all, Bruce. You got any food?"

* * *

**Rule #58: Don't ask de-aged Robin about his family****.**

"So, Robin," Artemis started, making the seven year old look up at her.

It had been a long day, with a mission gone wrong that ended with Robin being turned back into a seven year old, and the Bat leaving him with the team. Said something about going to search for a way to revert him back to his age. Wally left to help his uncle in Central, Kaldur went back to get yelled at by half of the League, and Rocket went back with Icon. Zatanna, Artemis, Conner, and M'gann stayed with him, which wasn't necessarily the best thing ever.

"Where are your parents?" Artemis asked, just as Jason walked into the room, without his gear, all the while mumbling about stupid Talisman who stole his helmet.

Robin's mood seemed to make a complete 180 as he pouted and tears started to form in his eyes. Jason's eyes widened as he heard the question, and he quickly ran to the boy.

"How dare you?!" Jason yelled at a surprised Artemis, just as Robin started to sob.

Artemis stared at him wide eyed, making him glare at her. "You NEVER ask about family! Especially with Robin!" Jason yelled, starting to bounce the other boy to calm him down.

After shooting Artemis another glare, Jason walked away with a crying Robin, who was saying something along the lines of "Jay-Jay, make bad idiot go away!". Jason turned around before fading away, glared at the girl, and said, "If I EVER catch you talking about family with Robin, you will regret it." And he was gone.

The team members that were still in the mountain blinked in surprise, and then and there they decided that it would be best to not go against Jason.

* * *

**Rule #59: Don't bring Kaldur a goldfish, show it to him, and ask if he knows it.**

Wally smiled evilly as he carried a plastic bag filled with water and a fish into the mountain. It had been one of those days, were he was able to do everything evil that he wanted to and not get caught, so he had decided to try his luck. He had walked by the pet store on his way to the mountain, so he had just decided to buy a fish and show it to Fish Sticks; A.K.A Kaldur.

"Hey, Fish Sticks!" Wally yelled, making said boy flinch and look up from his book.

Wally smiled cheekily at him, sped over to the boy, and thrust the bag into Kaldur's face. "Hey, Kaldy-boy, I just found him..." He trailed off, "Uh... Her..." Again not sure what the gender was, "IT! Are you by any chance related?"

Kaldur's face heated up at the question, and before Wally could react, Kaldur had thrown the book at his face. And this book wasn't a skinny one, it was the Illiad. The version that had about eight hundred pages.

"Of course we are not! Just because I have gills, it does not mean I am related to every sea creature!" Kaldur yelled, then stormed off.

Wally blinked after the boy, as a red mark started to form on his forehead, then shrugged and decided to find Raquel. She'd understand the joke.

* * *

**Rule #60: Batman is not your friend. Do not try to hug, high five, or any thing that actually has to do with niceness with him... Well, unless you want to die.**

"Good job." Batman told the team as they stared down at their feet.

All of them looked up from the floor surprised, which made the Bat smile. A little. Because seriously, the Batman does not smile. It had been an unauthorized mission, where the team went along with Talisman to capture the his nemesis, Pyro. It seems the madman had been ready for them, and after a huge fight, Talisman and Jason; he just can't get any luck, can he?; were captured and the team had gone after them. After they were able to save the two crazies, the League had arrived as backup, only to find all of the bad guys beat up, along with a beat up team.

Wally smiled happily at the Bat, and before he could think about how much he'd regret it, he sped over to the Bat and hugged him. "Thank you." And he was gone again in the blink of an eye.

Batman glared at Wally, who only smiled nervously, and walked away. The team thought he was mad at Wally, so Artemis smacked him on the back of the head, but what they didn't see was the smile that Batman allowed himself, happy that Wally was finally understanding him. Maybe now he'd give less trouble to the League.

**Oh, Bats. How wrong you are. Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions. But I don't think I'll do a Guidelines for Young Justice Invasion. It's not only that I don't know the characters as well as these, it's also that the same rules will apply to them. But don't worry, I have something good for a sequal for this story.**

**Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rule #61: When in a life or death situation, call the Justice League, don't sue Dora the Explorer right before you die.**

"Red Hood, we have to call the League!" Robin yelled as he threw batarangs at the monsters.

Jason growled as he emptied his clip while shooting at the monsters, and started fighting hand to hand. "No! I have a better idea!" He yelled back. "Kid Flash, you're with me! Deadpool, get the team to a safe location!" Jason yelled, jumping over a creature, grabbing it's shoulders, then throwing it at the incoming creatures.

Kid Flash sped over to Jason, "Where to?" He asked, moving to picked him up.

Jason slapped him, climbed onto his back, and said, "To... _the place_." Wally's eyes widened, then he nodded and took off running.

Once Wally stopped, Jason climbed off Wally's back and glared at the building in front of them. They walked inside, making the people there wonder what was going on. They walked up stairs and down hallways, until they reached the door they were looking for. Jason kicked it down, making the people there gasp. He stoped inside, glared at the little girl in the chair, and slammed his hands against her desk.

"I sue you!" He screamed; using bad grammar on purpose; making the girl smirk.

"And why are you suing me, Mr. Hood?" She asked.

"For corrupting and brainwashing the youth of today, indecent exposure, bad acting, and for just having a crappy show!

* * *

**Rule #62: Robin cannot crossdress.**

"Oh, Wally!" Robin called as he walked into the West house, wearing a long black wig, a tight red dress, a fake chest, and stilletos.

Wally ran down the stairs, only to see his best friend, dressed as a girl. What was going to happen this time?

"Come on! I want to win the 'Little Cupcake' Pageant!"

* * *

**Rule #63: No pretending you're injured or dead.**

"Kid Flash! Kid Flash!" Flash yelled as he sped towards the limp body on the floor. There wasn't an answer.

"Robin!" Batman called as he ran towards the bird who was wrapped protectively in Jason's arms. "Red Hood!" None of them answered.

"M'gann." Martian Manhunter called as he flew over to her. "I do not hear anything withing them, Batman."

Each adult called their partner, only to be met with silence. Green Arrow was now devastated. His two kids, gone in a flash. What would he tell Artemis' mom? Dinah? What would happen?

"Bruce! You said this would be an easy mission!" Flash accused.

Batman glared at him as he held both of his boys' bodies and growled, "It was. Take down Deathstroke."

"He's not an easy target!" Flash yelled.

"Which is why I sent Jason and Roy in. Also, Deathstroke was still recovering from his hospital stay. This would have been a perfect mission for them to learn control." Batman growled.

"Yeah, perfect mission." Green Arrow said in a downcast voice, hugging Artemis and Roy to his body.

"We should get them back to the mountain. Maybe we have not seen something." Martian Manhunter recommended, making them all nod.

All of the mentors took their kids to the ship, all of them emanating the feeling of sadness.

* * *

"Oh, Raquel." Icon said as he stroke the girl's hair.

J'onn had pronounced them dead a minute or two ago, and had left the mentors to say their goodbyes. Batman had left the room, along with Green Arrow and Flash, for what, Icon didn't know or care. The girl he had taken under his wing was now dead. All because he had commited the mistake of joining the League.

"What have I done?" He whispered, letting his head hang.

* * *

"What's going on? Who are you?" Deathstroke yelled as he was hit once more by an unseen force.

He was tied to his chair, his hands bound behind his back, and he was getting the crap beaten out of him.

"You know, Robin and Red Hood had this sort of bond I never understood," Batman started, revealing himself as he walked out of the shadows. "But they did tell me a few things that they would do to the person that hurt the ones they loved."

Deathstroke stared wide eyed at him, then chuckled. "What are you going to do to me, Batman? Your birds are dead. Get over it."

Now Green Arrow and Flash emerged from the shadows, both of them deathly serious. "It's not what only he will do to you, Slade. It's what we will all do." Green Arrow growled.

And before Deathstroke could react, Flash had ran to him, placed a laptop in his lap, and made him watch the video.

"No! NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!" Deathstroke yelled, trying to thrash out of Flash's hands.

"We'll see just how tough you are, Terminator." Flash growled.

* * *

"We're alive!" Raquel screamed, bolting up from her bed, making Icon fall back.

The rest of the kids woke up abruptly, making the adults that were there stare at them.

"What happened?" Black Canary asked, running towards Megan who was hyperventilating.

"Deathstroke did. He used some kind of poison on us. Said something about breaking the League. He didn't expect on Robin having the anti-toxin. He hit all of us before we died." Jason explained.

Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Icon, and Superman all stared at him, then Superman said, "I have to stop them." And he was off.

The kids all stared after him, then Raquel asked, "Stop who?"

"Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash all thought you were dead. We all did. So, they took matters into their own hands. Said something about using Robin's tactics on Deathstroke." Black Canary explained.

Robin's eyes widened, then he smirked sadistically. "Oh, I wonder what they dug up on him for this."

* * *

**Rule #64: ****Do not play around with Robin's utility belt. **

"No. Not useful. Worthless." Wally said as he threw things he found in Robin's utility belt behind his shoulder. Till now he had found some jewelry, some money, a screwdriver, bird-a-rangs, batarangs, and chocolate. "Now this could be of possible blackmail use." He said as he looked at the picture of Jason and Robin.

"Ooh, what's this?" Wally asked himself as he found a kind of round container that looked a lot like the ones for 'Axe'.

He slowly rotated it, and found written in small words 'Speedster-B-Gone!'. He pouted at that, then smiled evilly as a thought crossed his mind. "Time to see if it's the real deal!" He told himself, then took off to the Zeta Beam.

He hacked it; because Jason had taught him how to; and put the destination for the Watchtower. He waited impatiently as the machine fired up and transported him, then smiled cheekly at the surprised face Superman gave him.

"Hey, Supes. Seen Flash?" He asked.

Superman only pointed in the direction of the cafeteria, making Wally smiled even wider at him. "Thanks, Supey. Hey, how are the fingers?" He asked curiously.

Superman blushed furiously at him, making Wally chuckled. "Oh, Super Glue. The only thing that can beat a Superman better than Kryptonite." He taunted, then sped away before Superman's hands clamped around his neck.

He reached the cafeteria, only to find his uncle inhaling all his food. "Hey, Flash!" Wally yelled, speeding over to the man.

Flash looked up at him, surprised to see his nephew there, but before he could ask why he was there, Wally had shown him the container and sprayed his face.

"OH DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THERE?!" Flash yelled as his face started to burn, along with his eyes watering and a foul smell overcoming his nose. "DID YOU GET THAT FROM THE BAT?!" He yelled, making Wally look around to make sure no one else was around. "HE SAID HE WOULD GET RID OF IT!" Flash sobbed.

Wally stared down at him, then mumbled to himself. "Perfect for getting rid of Bothersome Barry's. What about Annoying Teammates?" He asked himself.

Then he smirked, and said, "Bye Uncle B! This never happened!" And then he was gone, going back to the cave.

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF PEARL! IT BURNS!" Flash yelled as Wonder Woman passed by. "Is someone there!? GET ME TO THE MEDBAY!" He yelled, making her shake her head and walk away.

"Men."

* * *

**Rule #65: Whatever you do, DO NOT let Superboy cook.**

"Stupid, Good for nothing, consarned machine!" Conner yelled as he threw the toaster into the refrigerator.

Wally leaned towards Jason, and whispered, "I think he's been spending too much time watching Westerns."

Jason nodded at him, as Conner grabbed the refrigerator and threw it at the oven. "I think he's mad, too."

"You will rot in Tartarus!" Conner yelled as he grabbed the toaster and threw it into the now broken oven.

"And maybe he's been reading too much Greek mythology. Should we call someone?" Jason asked him.

Wally shook his head, "Nah, it's better to just let him vent."

And a spoon flew past Wally's head. "See? It's for the best."

Jason nodded, and then two plates were placed in front of him. It was a burrito, mishaped some, with a lot of ingredients outside. "There!" Conner growled, crossed his arms and waited until they ate something.

Wally leaned forward and ate a little bite, and smiled widely. "Tis perfect!" He exclaimed, then wolfed it down.

Jason stared at him and slapped his hand away when Wally tried to take his burrito. "Get your own." Jason growled, then wolfed down his own burrito. "Wow, that's good, Conner."

Conner humphed, then said, "They better have been good. That's the last time I'll make 'em."

**Five reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Also, I'm going to make a two-shot of the Guidelines for Young Justice in Christmas. Will you read it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rule #66: No kidnapping League members.**

"Bolt, you ready?" Jason asked as he hid up on the rafters of the Watchtower.

Right now the whole team; plus Jason and Deadpool; was in the Watchtower, observing the meeting. Green Arrow was leading it, with Vigilante and Shining Knight on his sides. Most of the Leaguers looked furious, while Green Arrow explained why the soldiers had 'died'.

"Born ready, J.T." Wally answered, using the Red Hood version of his costume.

"Roll Call." Deadpool called, making Wally smile. Oh insanity, how he had missed it.

"Diana and Apollo here." Artemis said as she observed from her own rafter, along with Roy. They both were wearing Red Hood version of their costumes.

"Birdy present." Robin cackled quietly.

"I am here." Kaldur said, not able to avoid feeling silly.

There was a sigh, "Greenie and Strength here." M'gann told them.

"And Wizard and Blackie are keeping it real." Raquel said, smiling widely at Jason

"We strike in 3..." Jason started, shifting to get in a better attack position. "2..." The rest of the team got ready. "1!" He yelled, then jumped down to land on top of Flash.

"BONZAI!" Deadpool yelled, unsheathing his katanas while falling on top of Martian Manhunter.

The biggest threats were Superman, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. Flash and the Martian were already taken care of, seeing that Deadpool was too insane for the poor man, and Flash was knocked out because of Jason. Jason vaulted off of Flash, only to kick Captain Marvel's face. He looked around, only to see his minions causing chaos. Artemis was shooting arrows at Batman, along with Robin throwing knives. Raquel had attacked Aquaman, while Zatanna went for Green Lantern. Roy had gone to attack Dr. Fate, along with M'gann, while Conner attacked Icon. Wally was nowhere to be found, making Jason smirk.

"Have you met my team?!" Red Hood yelled, making all the Leaguers turn to him. "Young _In_justice!" Then he punched Captain Marvel's stomach.

He knew he had to go easy on him; for some odd reason the team liked him; so he just his the man's pressure point and knocked him out. A black blur came running in, then Captain Marvel was no more.

Then Jason was flying. He crashed against the wall, only to be picked up once more by a pissed off Amazonian

"Where is he?!" She growled.

Jason smirked, "Thought you didn't like men, Diana."

Her face screwed up in anger, but before she could smash his face in, a large blue mace crashed into her skull. She crumpled onto the floor, letting Jason go. He smiled up at Kaldur, who was also using a Red Hood version of his costume. All of the kids were, actually, except for Raquel, who was wearing her own jacket, some black pants, and a red mask. She wanted to be different.

"Thank you, Monsoon." Jason told him.

Kaldur glared at him, then did a backflip and engaged Hawkgirl in a fight, letting Deadpool be able to fight the 'crazy Bird-man' alone. Jason smirked, then went to help Zatanna with Green Lantern. Already six Leaguers had fallen, the visitors and Green Arrow were nowhere to be found, and more Leaguers were struggling with the insanity Young Injustice unleashed. After Superman fell, a black blur took him awy, and then Wally appeared.

"Got 'em! Let's-a go!" He yelled, then he picked up Robin and took off running.

After Jason threw smoke grenades at the floor, all of the kids made a hast retreat; even though Wally ran back to kick his uncle; and destroyed the Zeta Station when they got to the mountain. All of the kids; but Roy and Robin; took off their masks.

"That was awesome!" Wally cheered, while Kaldur sighed as he saw the kidnapees.

Tied up chairs, Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Shining Knight were struggling with their bonds, while Superman, Captain Marvel, and Hal Jordan slept on the floor.

"What do you kids think you're doing?!" Green Arrow growled.

Jason shrugged, taking off his mask, and said, "The kids were bored, we had nothing better to do... I wanted some revenge."

Green Arrow glared at him, and seemed like he was about to say something, but booming laughter stopped him. They all turned to Vigilante, who was laughing heartily.

"What's so funny, Vig?" Green Arrow asked.

Vigilante stopped laughing, but you could hear the smiled as he talked. "Ah just find it funny. These kids saved us from complete boredom, an' yer mad at 'em? Why, I'm more thankful 'an a turkey still alive after Thanksgiving!"

Wally ran up to him, untied him, and hugged the man. "I believe this is the beginning of a long, prank and joked filled frienship, Mr. Vigilante."

* * *

**Rule #67: No cops and robbers.**

"Robin! I didn't mean you could go around stealing anything you wanted!" Wally yelled as he tried to catch Robin.

The bird only cackled, and smirked evilly. "I am stealing and will steal whatever I want! For I am Julio Estebán Ricardo Llama Eagle Jackal Bernandéz! The best thief in the world!

* * *

**Rule #68: Don't cause mischief if you change powers.**

A large, blue sword sliced down on the cages of the tigers, making them all growl. Then a red head appeared, smiling down at the tigers. "Here, kitties! I've got some chow for you!" He said, showing the big cats a large piece of fish.

Then there was a deep cackle, and Kaldur landed next to him, a monkey on his shoulder. "Having acrobatic abilities is much more exhilerating than I ever thought!" he exclaimed, then was gone as the big cats came over to him.

Wally smiled, then took off running, the tigers following after him. He saw an arrow land right in front of the rhino's cages, and then they blew up. He laughed evilly as Robin sent a wave his way, then the bird was gone. As he continued running with the animals following him, Conner flew next to him.

"How you liking the powers?" Wally asked, happy even if the gills were starting to bother him.

Conner smiled at him, then told him, _'I'm enjoying this a lot.'_

"Oh, telepathy. You've got to love it." And Conner was gone, his spot being take by M'gann, who had cheetahs following her.

"I love super speed!" She told him, making him smile.

"I know, right?" Wally asked, then M'gann was gone, only for Artemis to land next to him and start running.

"We're going to get in a lot of trouble with the League for this, you know that, right?" She asked him.

He only smirked, and said, "What? For a little zoo break out only? Then let's hope they don't find out about us helping my rogues escape!"

**Rule #69: No singing 'This is the song that never ends'.**

"This is the song that doesn't end!" Artemis started, making Jason cringe.

How he hated that song.

"And it goes on and on, my FRIENDS!" Deadpool continued, extremely out of tune.

Jason frowned deeper, seeing that he was sitting next to the deranged man.

"Some people started singing it!" Robin and Wally pipped in together.

"Not knowing what it was!" All four of them sang together, making Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner give them strange looks.

"And they'll continue singing it forever just because!" Raquel and Zatanna piped in, making Jason cover his ears.

"This is the song that doesn't end!" They started all together, making Jason growl.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

They didn't listen. "And it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it just because!" They yelled all together, until Jason took out his guns.

"Either you shut up, or I blast all of you!"

All was silent as they thought about the odds, then Robin whispered, "He can't get us all at the same time..."

He glared at them as they smiled, then before he could threaten them again, they started singing it. "That's it! Taste lead, mother f********!" He yelled, starting to shoot his guns.

All of the kids took off running, all the while laughing, chuckling, cackling, or giggling. And that started the biggest manhunt ever.

When Batman entered the mountain, he did not expect to find his eldest son tied up on the floor, with the whole team and Deadpool skipping around him, singing the 'Song that Doesn't End'.

* * *

**Rule #70: No slumber parties with non-team members.**

"Oh happy days, oh happy days!" Wally cheered as the team filled into the mountain.

They didn't quite understand why, but in the mass text that was given out, they were told they needed to bring pijamas, a sleeping bag, and most probably health insurance. Everyone chose to ignore that, especially because Wally was the one who had sent that.

"Why are we here, Wally?" Raquel asked, a little moody at the fact that she was missing her favorite show.

"Why, don't you like us anymore, Rocky?" A female voice asked, making them all turn to the origin of it.

She was small for her age, which seemed about fifteen, and she was pale. She had long blonde hair, and big green eyes. She wore gray pijamas, but her mask and bow and quiver were what set her apart from the rest of the partygoers.

"No way! What are you doing here, Huntress?" Rocket asked, running up to her for a hug.

Huntress hugged her back, and said, "Wally and Todd made me come here."

Raquel then looked up, only to find Talisman smiling widely at her. "I guess you have met my best friend, Rocky!" He laughed insanely, hugging both of them tightly.

While they hugged, James, Hartley, Harley, Jason, and Deadpool all walked up to the team, saying their hellos. "Hey, we have to say guys, your prison break..." James started, "Awesome."

They all smiled at him, then Robin turned to Wally. "Why are we here?"

He smiled back at the bird, and said, "Why, for a sleepover of course!" Then he turned to adress everyone there. "First up, for the girls, makeup time! No, Talisman, you may not join them!"

There was a groan from said boy, then Wally continued. "We boys, are going to be causing some mischief by ordering pizza from some random pizza place!"

Robin shook his head, already knowing nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

"We're the youth against adults! Fighting till the wars won!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, swinging around to the music as Jason sang with him. "We don't care if we end up getting jailed!" They screeched together, making Hartley fall over.

There were; sadly; alcoholic drinks there, which Jason and Deadpool had drank a bit too much from, which ended up in the kids separating. Deadpool took Talisman, Rocket, Zatanna, Shadow Huntress, and Kaldur all outside for a 'swimming lesson', which just ended up with them painting the outside of the mountain, while Jason stayed inside with the rest, doing some karaoke.

Now Jason was falling on top of Robin, all the while drinking a beer while trying to rap.

Artemis and M'gann were giggling about how stupid both Bats looked, while Conner and James played rock, paper, scissor.

"What is going on here?!" They heard someone boom, then the music cut off.

Batman was standing in front of the Zeta Station, making all of the kids there wonder when he had gotten there. Was the music that loud? Jason stumbled over to him, only to hang on to the Bat's shoulders.

"Now you listen here, I'm-the-goddamn-Batman-jackass!" He slurred, poking Batman with each word. "We're havin' the time of our lives! So you can just leave!" And then he slumped in the man's arms, starting to snore.

All of the kids laughed at that, while Batman sniffed Jason's bottle. "You put sleeping pills inside?" He growled.

All of the kids looked at each other, and suddenly a smoke pellet was thrown in front of the Bat, blinding him temporarily. When he was able to look up again, Jason was sucking his thumb, and no other kid was there. He was going to kill the team after this.

**Poor Batman, still so delusional. I won't be able to update this again in a few days. But don't worry, give me five reviews and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**So sorry about not updating sooner. I had already written this in the computer, but my little sister erased it and I lost all my energy for writing it. But, here it is, I have no idea how much later.**_

_**Warnings: Really bad words in the song. Because... well... I couldn't help myself.**_

**Rule #71: Don't turn the world against Superman.**

They were at it again. The Justice Brigade was back, bigger and better than ever. Now they had Raquel, Zatanna, and Artemis as dancers, all of them dressed up as nurses, while Jason and Deadpool acted as bodyguards. Jame and Hartley were in charge of the toys that would be thrown at the crowd, lighting, and anything else that was related to fun. Wally smiled at his band, and said in his Western accent. "Y'all ready?"

Everybody smiled back at him, nodding. "As ready as we'll ever be." Robin answered.

Wally smiled at him, then clapped excitedly as he felt the adrenaline sourging through him. They all ran out to the main stage, making the crowd go wild as they ran to their designated areas.

"An' how have y'all been?" Wally asked, making the crowd cheer loudly. He chuckled, then said, "Yuh know, we never got ta release that new song. I really want ta sing it."

"Shall we sing it?" Kaldur asked smoothly in a British accent, leaning on Wally.

Even more cheers were the answer, making Wally and Kaldur chuckled. Then, they turned to Conner. "Construct, give me a beat!" They both said, making the music start playing. A loud and shrilly guitar started, the girls started dancing not very humbly, and Kaldur started rapping.

"Everyday I'm a criminal in here,  
trick the League like a wanted man!  
Miss M sure looking pretty,  
mother fuckers all know who I am!

"Superman sure is a problem,  
Ignores his kids like a loaded gun!  
Everyday, no matter what city,  
You're the woman now, pass it on!"

"Hey, I say fuck yourself 'The League'." Wally sang in between air quotations.  
"Hey, I say fuck yourself 'The League'.  
Hey, fuck yourself 'The League'!  
Superman sure's a dick!"

"Batman doesn't know what's happening," Kaldur started rapping once more.  
Green Lantern is just dumb!  
Flash is pretty much clueless,  
Superman is... still a dick!"

"They say that we're the problem,  
Tried to lock us up in jail!  
But Superman is the complication,  
Everybody now, pass it on!" Kaldur yelled, making everybody cheer.

"Hey, I say fuck yourself 'The League'."  
"Hey, I say fuck yourself 'The League'.  
Hey, fuck yourself 'The League'!  
Superman sure's a dick!"

And the song was done. At the end of their concert, millions of fans had poster that varied from 'Fuck yourself 'The League'!' to 'Superman's a dick!' to even 'Batman, what's going on?'. And now, many people had a new found hate for the man of Steel.

* * *

**Rule #72: The team is not to go on road trips.**

"Would you like fries with that?" A fearful Burger Kind worker asked as she heard yelling come from the car she was taking the orders from.

That car was a large, white RV, and it was filled with nine teens and one almost adult, and they were all yelling at each other.

"Wally, get your foot out of my face!" Robin yelled, trying to push him away.

"I can't, I don't want to be close to Artemis! She has cooties!" Wally yelled back, making Raquel roll her eyes.

She was sitting next to Kaldur and Conner, while M'gann and Artemis sat on the floor. But, for some odd reason, Wally and Robin were tangled up on the other couch, none of them wanting to give in to the other. Jason and Roy were driving, and it seemed that Jason was getting tired.

"Wally, Robin! Stop fighting so much or I swear to God I'll turn this bus around!" Jason yelled back at them, then turned to the lady in Burger King. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm going to McDonald's!" Then, he was flooring it and was driving off, with the food he was given without paying.

"You didn't pay!" Roy yelled at him.

"And I care why?" Jason asked him, then said, "Now start looking at the map again. What road to Disney?"

"The yellow brick road!" Robin yelled randomly, making everybody turn to him. He just blinked at them. "Am I wrong?"

Jason sighed and shook his head, and turned to Roy. "Take a left here." The ginger said, rolling his eyes at Robin's antics.

Jason did as told, but didn't take into account that the RV was actually bigger than a normal car, so he ended up running a few cars off the road. "Get out of the lane, you slowpoke! My grandma can drive better than you!" Jason yelled as a car honked it's horn at him.

"Who wants to play a card game?" M'gann asked, making everybody glare at her. "Sorry."

They had already been in the RV for five hours straight, and Jason didn't know where he was going. "Hey, Jason?" Roy whispered.

Jason turned to him, ignoring the red light he had just ran through, "What Roy Joy?"

"We've been driving the wrong way." Roy whispered.

"You IDIOT!" Jason yelled, letting go of the steering wheel and jumping Roy.

"What's going on?" Raquel asked as they swerved from side to side.

Robin only shrugged, and said, "Jason most probably found out Roy was leading him in the wrong direction. Don't worry, we'll be okay."

* * *

**Rule #73: The team is banned from Disneyland.**

"Get back here you sorry excuse for a wizard!" Zatanna yelled as she ran after 'Harry Potter', getting different looks from ongoers.

Apparently, she really didn't like fake wizards, which was what Raquel learned that day.

* * *

"Give me back my money, you stupid dolt! There's no way that this stupid shirt can cost more than five bucks!" Artemis yelled at a poor teenaged worker as she shoved an Indiana Jones shirt into his face.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but-"

"Eat fists, then!"

* * *

"WHEE!" Kaldur yelled from his spot on the Kracken. In the water.

"Sir, you have to get out of there!"

"NEVER!"

* * *

"This is what you get for not being able to shoot well enough!" Jason yelled as he slammed a Chewbacca plush toy repeatedly into a storm trooper's helmet, holding him down while the crowds just stared. Roy was staring from afar, wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

**Rule #74: No spray paint.**

When Batman walked into the mountain on this specific day, he didn't know what to expect. It was just a day after the team's little 'road trip', which ended with all of them being banned from ever returning to Disneyland, and Batman knew nothing good would come from today.

All on the walls, there were graffities about anything and everything, with spray paint all over the mountain. There were oranges, blues, blacks, red, any and all colors you could think abou sprayed all around, along with different works of 'art'.

There was a blue and red rocket painted on the TV, a Flash symbol right next to it, while there was an Atlantean symbol on top of the TV. There were bat sybmols all around the walls, along with arrows, and 'S' symbols. Red X's were also found all around, along with purple balls that seemed to symbolize magic.

Then, he found a red hood along with a miny Deadpool mask, and decided to just leave. There was no way he was going to stay here with those two psychos around.

* * *

**Rule #75: Do not get two Kryptonians mad at each other.**

The ground shook as Roy stepped into the mountain, where the team was on clean up duty. Luckily, he had left before they started vandalizing, so he wasn't stuck cleaning up, but he had to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"Was that an earthquake?" He asked, then the ground shook again, making everything jump.

But the kids didn't seem fazed as they continued cleaning the walls. "Nah." Wally answered, stuck cleaning all of the Flash symbols.

Then another one, and this time a bucket fell over. "What the heck is it then?" He asked.

Raquel turned to her, and said, "Supes Jr. and Supes Sr."

Roy's eyes widened, but before he could run to the training room, Wally stopped him. "Come on, man. They have to get out all their frustration now," Another shake, "Or we'll be stuck with Angsty Supes for a long time."

Roy stared at him as if he was crazy, then Jason walked in, all his clothes stained with the paint that was dripping from the walls. "You don't have to worry, Roy Joy. I'm making sure they don't kill each other."

"And just how are you doing that?" Roy growled, making Jason smirk and take out a green piece of rock.

"If they get too rough, I use this. Duh, Royly." Roy glared at him for the new nickname, but jumped at the new tremors.

"You know, this isn't the smartest thing you've done, right?" Roy asked him.

"I know."

"Just how did you get them to fight?"

"I told Supes Sr. that Miny Supes was going to try to make a move on Lois Lane. And I told Miny Supes Supes Sr. wanted to shag Ms. M." Jason shrugged.

Roy stared at him in disgust, and said, "You're one sick, sick man."

"I know that, didn't you? Now come on, the team's worked enough, let's get chimichangas!"

**Um, I liked how it turned out. Please four reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rule #76: Do not put any kind of slippery substance on the floor to make people fall. People could be injured.**

"Stop whining, Raquel." Artemis scolded her friend as she finished applying the water with soap onto the floor. "You can't tell me you don't want revenge for the pink hair dye incident." She taunted.

Raquel glared at her, passing a hand through her now completely black hair, remembering the horrible day that Wally had painted it hot pink.

"Well, I do, but that didn't hurt me physically. This could." Raquel told her, scowling.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she got up, and said, "No pain, no gain. Now come on, he's bound to run through here in a second or two." And they hid behind the couch.

Just as Artemis had predicted, Wally ran straight through the main room in a blur, and lost his footing as he stepped over the water. He flailed uncontrollably as he slipped on it, his legs flying wildly to try to regain his footing. Then he fell, bumping his head against the floor and not getting up.

"Oh my Gods!" Raquel gasped as she flew over to him. "I think you just killed him!" She screamed.

Luckily, no one else was in the cave at the moment. Artemis ran over to her, eyes wide and mind going at a thousand miles an hour. She looked all around, then remembered the closet. "I have an idea!" She announced, making Raquel turn to her. "There's a closet here. We can hide him there, then go to my house, get my money and new identities, and flee to China!"

Raquel's eyes widened, but she asked, completely ignoring the dead boy on the floor. "Why China?"

"No extradition! Now help me get him to the closet!" Artemis answered, grabbing Wally's arms.

Raquel grabbed his legs, then they slowly moved him to the closet and threw him inside, making things fall noisily on top and around him. Then, Raquel wrapped Artemis up in a bubble, and both of them were off, flying to their new lives.

* * *

**Rule #77: Do not ask any League members for a piggy-back ride and actually expect them to comply with your orders.**

"Come on, Supey!" Wally asked as Superman tried to walk away from him. "Please give me a piggy-back ride!" He pleaded.

"No, Wally. You're too old for that." Superman told him, opening his door and quickly closing it before Wally could even get inside.

"I'll get my revenge." Wally swore, then sped away.

* * *

"Whee!" Wally yelled as Vigilante ran him around the cave on his back, making the older man smile under the bandana.

The team walked in right at the moment that Vigilante was running around, only to turn around and leave. Wally was weird, they all knew it, but this was too far. They felt pity for whoever was a victim of Wally because they didn't allow Wally to ride piggy-back on him.

* * *

**Rule #78: Just because you're injured doesn't mean you can take advantage of poor Captain Marvel.**

"Hey, Billy, can you get me a piña colada?" Wally asked as he lifted his broken arm which held the last cup.

"Sure thing, Wally!"

* * *

"Captain, can you please hand me the remote control?" M'gann asked as she sat on the couch. She had been injured in the latest mission, and was not allowed to leave the mountain.

"Of course, M'gann." Captain Marvel answered, speeding over to her and giving her the control.

* * *

"Cap, can you set up the gym for me?" Robin asked as he stretched his broken leg.

"I don't think that's safe, Robin." Captain told him.

"Oh, come on. It'll be okay." Robin smiled charmingly at him.

"Well..." The Captain hesitated, then saw his sad eyes. "Fine. But don't you dare blame me if anything happens to you."

* * *

**Rule #79: Do not put sleeping pills in anybody's food, no matter what the circumstance.**

Jason was in his first dinner with Bruce since he had died, and the atmosphere was awkward. Wally was with them, but that wasn't very reassuring because Wally was very dangerous.

"So, what have you been doing apart from your work as Red Hood?" Bruce asked to make some of the awkwardness go away.

Alfred placed Jason's food in front of him, and he quickly stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Well, I've been taking some college classes online. You know, trying to get back some study time." Jason shrugged, then took a sip of his sprite. "Hmm, tastes weird." He mumbled.

"What else? Any girlfriends?" Wally asked him, smiling evilly.

Jason glared at him, but that seemed to fail as his eyes got very heavy. "Why are there four of you?" He mumbled, then fell asleep, his face falling into his plate.

Bruce stared at him, then looked at Wally with a raised brow. "How many?" He asked him.

"I have no idea!" Wally laughed. "I dumped everything in the box!"

* * *

**Rule #80: No clipping toenails during team meetings. Or brushing hair. Or making out. Or brushing teeth. Basically no personal grooming during team meetings.**

"You will be going to..." Batman drifted off as he noticed that no one was paying attention to him.

Artemis was brushing her hair while chewing gum obnoxiously, looking at anywhere but him. Wally was chewing his nails while scrolling down on his phone, while Robin and Zatanna played rock, papers, scissors. Kaldur and Raquel were playing Go Fish while seated on the floor, completely ignoring him, making Batman glare at all of them.

Then, he saw the most disturbing part. Conner and M'gann were in a deep make-out session, giving off little moans to go with it. That was the last straw.

"The team is disbanded for a week." He growled, turning to walk away.

None of the teens noticed.

**Hope you liked it. Please give me new rule ideas. And, five reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Courtesy of LuckyReader2000:**_

**Rule #81: **No kidnapping Robin and locking him in a birdcage.

(That was all me. Yep, I'll admit it. He pissed me off that day.)

_**Courtesy of Guest: KK:**_

**Rule #82: **Under NO circumstances are you to role-play Starwars. (especially if you're pretending Batman is Darth Vader and forgot to tell him)

(He had a nasty bruise after Conner hit him with a green lightsaber. Conny was Obi-Wan!)

**Rule #83: **You are not to get yourself banished from foreign countries, even if you did get simultainiously knighted in the process.

(I still don't know how that happened.)

**Rule #84:** Do NOT write/sell your life story as bibliographies

(Twas a good day.)

**Rule #85: **Keep all pranks to superheroes, their partners, and villains NOT civillians, we don't care how annoying the Pop Stars, Movie Stars or TV stars might be.

(Hannah Montana deserved it!)

**Rule #86:** Alfred is ALWAYS right, he is NEVER wrong, he is ALWAYS to be obeyed, he is NEVER to be disrespected. If you do so RUN! ESPECIALLY if you are anywhere near Bruce, Jason or Dick. (Even if they aren't near-by, he has earned his near-god staus! So when he somehow gets you to submit faster than DaddyBats on a bad day don't be suprised)

(Alfred is one scary British guy when he wants to be.)

**Rule #87:** You are NOT in Hogwarts and you can NOT sort eachother into houses.

(I really don't want to relive that day. The mountain was trashed!)

**Rule #88: ** You are NOT allowed to use the Watchtower Deepspace communication line to send your music through out the galaxy, we don't care how 'rock deprived' the greater universe is.

(Didn't Mars need moms? Well, Pluto needs P Diddy! And Neptune needs Nightwish!)

**Rule #89: **You are NOT allowed to declare it BatFamily day and lock Bruce, Jason and Dick alone in a room. (note: if they ever do end up alone in a room have the medbay open.

(Such a GOOD DAY!)

**Rule #90: **You are not allowed to play tag with Jason and Wally, Jay has guns and Wally cheats.

(Now that hurts me! I don't _always _cheat!)

_**Courtesy of Guest: Sporks:**_

**R****ule #91: **You may not kidnap sixth graders from school and take them to the mountain to train them as your attack midgets. It is not funny, nor will it be tolerated.

(So worth it! You should have seen the look on Superman's face!)

**Rule #92: **Inviting people from other dimensions back to the Cave for parties, or even "Just to hang out" is unacceptable. Even if they do have "Incredibly awesome super-powers."

(We met the real Young Injustice. It was awesome!)

**Rule #93:** You were kicked out of Disneyland, which also means you cannot go to Seaworld.

(Kaldur ruined it for us.)

_**Courtesy of a Guest:**_

**Rule #94: **On the days when Kaldur uses contractions, never say that the world is about to end.

(But he looked so sad! It seemed the world WAS ending!)

_**Courtesy of LittleEvilAngel: **_

**Rule #95: **Never insult Robin infront of Jason or vice versa.

(That was not Artemis' best day.)

_**Courtesy of Flying Jay:**_

**Rule #96: **No making out in public! There are innocents at stake!

(So true.)

**Rule #97: **No purposely setting crazy heroeson villians. Last time Bane ended up in a fullbody cast.

(He deserved it.)

_**Courtesy of RainbowCloudArt:**_

**Rule #98: ** Don't get between Wally and a chimichanga when he hasn't eaten for over 4 hours.

(Jason so deserved what he got for that! My chimichanga!)

**Rule #99: ** Don't try to get Wally or Artemis to admit their denied feelings for each other, you may end up being incapacitated for a while.

(...)

_**Courtesy of Brightpath2:**_

**Rule #100: **Absolutely DO NOT bring your cellphone to the cave. Or on a mission. Or anywhere while you are in costume.

(There's so many different ways to mess with the Bat it's not funny.)

_**Courtesy of another Guest:**_

**Rule #101: **No cosplaying or LARPing especially as league members.

(That was also a good day.)

**Rule #102: **No attempting to kidnap Alfred in order to get free cookies.

(But they're so delicious!)

**Rule #103: **Do not give superman or superboy red kryptonite.

(That was a fun and weird day.)

**Rule #104: **Do not "borrow" Krypto the Superdog and Ace the Bathound.

(They're so kriffing cute it's not funy! I'd do anything for those two!)

**Rule #105: **Never dress up as Batman and do something strange like getting a shake in public, you'll end up in the infirmary for a month.

(Such a good day.)

**Rule #106: **Don't try to run away from an angry Batfamily to China, especially if you've nearly killed Wally; it won't work.

(That day was a hurtful one. I can't believe they thought I was dead!)

_**Courtesy of crimson11116: **_

**Rule #107:** Don't try to hack the watch towers laser cannon.

(I like shinny things!)

**Rule #108: **Do not bring the justice lords to your world and give them back their powers.

(It was a not-very-honest mistake!)

_**Courtesy of Immortal Horse:**_

**Rule #109: **You may not, in any shape or form, be a villian's sidekick for a day.

(We all separated into the nicest villains we had. I even shared with Conner and M'gann!)

_**Courtesy of Kickora:**_

**Rule #110: **You may not steal from the League.

(Again, but it's so easy! Also, it's not my fault you need to get better security defenses!)

**And there it is. I may not have used rules some people submitted, but that's because I felt they were repetitive, or I just wouldn't be able to write them. Don't feel bad if your rule didn't show up. I won't be able to update this tomorrow or for the rest of the weekend, but I will try to update my other story. But, there are no promises. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rule #81: **No kidnapping Robin and locking him in a birdcage.

"Where am I?!" Robin yelled as he looked around, his hands grasping the steel bars tightly.

There was an evil cackle, and from the darkness emerged a red haired boy, his green eyes shining evilly, while his trench coat blew evilly in the wind.

"Why, my dear Robin, do you not know where you are?" He asked in an evil tone.

Robin glared at him, and said, "I believe that's what I just said."

The red head laughed evilly, his head falling back as he continued, then he left, and the room was flooded with light.

"What the hell am I doing at your house, Wally?! And why in a bird cage?!" Robin yelled, now thrashing around wildly in the cage.

Wally returned, smiling evilly, and said, "I believe the better question is 'What did I do to deserve this?'. Well, it's quite simple actually." He said, turning to face the opened window.

Robin rolled his eyes at Wally's theatrics, and went along with his game. "What did I do?"

Wally quickly turned to him, and said, "You stole the last chimichanga! Nobody takes the last chimichanga without me getting my revenge... I wonder if I should use your own tactics, Rob..." He said evilly, making Robin's eyes widen.

"NO!"

* * *

**Rule #82: **Under NO circumstances are you to role-play Starwars. (especially if you're pretending Batman is Darth Vader and forgot to tell him)

"Luke, save yourself!" Conner yelled his hand outstretched for Robin, as said boy stretched his own hand.

"I won't leave you, Obi!" Robin yelled.

"It's too late for me, Luke! Save yourself!" Conner yelled back, then Batman walked into the room, making him gasp. "Vader!" He yelled.

Batman looked at him, surprised to see a jedi robe on him, but nothing could prepare him for the green lightsaber that hit his head. As Batman fainted, all of the team gathered around Batman, all of them wearing different costumes.

"I think you went a bit too far, Obi." Artemis told him, dressed as Princess Leia.

"Maybe a little." Kaldur nodded, dressed as Han Solo.

Wally nodded, dressed as Chewbacca, then asked, "Who wants to get smoothies dressed like this?"

"Me!" The whole team yelled, then they all left, leaving a condcussed Bat on the floor.

* * *

**Rule #83: **You are not to get yourself banished from foreign countries, even if you did get simultainiously knighted in the process.

"You may never return to Muldavia, Sir Kid Flash!" A blonde chick yelled as Kid Flash was walked up unto the ramp of the jet, his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"What the hell did I do this time?" He mumbled to himself, his sword clinking on his hip.

"Honestly, I'm still not quite sure." Red Hood mumbled from next to him, also being escorted up unto the jet.

"Never speak of this ever again?" Red Arrow asked, his whole suit now covered by knight armor.

"Never again." Robin answered, also wearing knight armor.

* * *

**Rule #84:** Do NOT write/sell your life story as bibliographies

Kid Flash smiled evilly as he finished typying up his work and printing it. "I will get so much money for this." He chuckled to himself, then took off running as he heard a knock on his door.

"Kid Flash, don't you dare do this!" Batman yelled from the other side of his door, but Kid Flash didn't listen.

"You'll never stop me, Batsy!" Kid Flash yelled back, finishing up his work.

He gripped the papers as tightly as he could, then faced the door. "Either you get out right now, or you'll be run over by a speedster!" He yelled, then did as he promised, and ran towards the door.

He barreled straight through it, only to find himself in Superman's arms. "Hey, let me go!" He yelled as he struggled in the man's grip, only to have Batman glare at him.

"Give me the book, Wally."

"No."

"Give it."

"What will you do to me if I say 'no' again?"

"I will rip your throat out."

Wally thought about this, and asked, "Surgically or with your hands?"

Batman growled at him, and said, "What do you think?"

"Surgically."

"Wrong."

"Okay, what if I pay you?" Wally asked.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Batman asked.

"No... I'm just paying you to let me do whatever I want. There's a big difference, Batsy."

"So, you're bribing me?"

"Shit, Batsy! What don't you understand about me paying you to let me go?!"

"Just give me the papers, Wally." Batman commanded.

"What if I say 'no'?" Wally asked once more.

"Give it to me!"

"Are you losing your patience, Batman?"

Batman got tired of Wally's distractions, and ended up knocking him out. Batman grabbed the papers, and started skimming over them.

"He wrote about me!"

* * *

**Rule #85: **Keep all pranks to superheroes, their partners, and villains NOT civillians, we don't care how annoying the Pop Stars, Movie Stars or TV stars might be.

As Miley Cyrus stepped out of her car, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. What was going on? Before she could even try to pay someone to think about it, a large blue water balloon hit her, painting her whole body.

"What the Heck?!" She yelled, then found herself being carried and thrown into a large pool. Which was filled with feathers. "Help! I don't know how to swim in feathers!"

Kid Flash chuckled as he returned to Rocket, both of them high fiving. "Okay, we've gotten Tom Cruise, Natasha Bedingfield, P.S.Y., Britney Spears, and now Miley Cyrus. Who do we have now?" He asked her.

She scrolled down her list of most hated, and said, "Now we get Carley Ray Jepsen."

"What do you have planned?" Kid Flash asked her.

Rocket smiled evilly, and said, "Let's just say it has something to do with fire, ponies, sea gulls, and duct tape. Now, let's go before the League can blame us for this."

She told him, but Kid Flash's hand on her arm stopped her. "What's wrong?"

Kid Flash smiled up at her, and said, "I've never had someone help me get revenge on the bad civillians. It's good to have you by my side pranking them."

Rocket smiled at him, and said, "Any time, KF. Now, seriously, we have to go before Batman connects all of this together."

"Too late." A gravelly voice told them from behind, making each kid jump.

Kid Flash, on instinct, threw the bucket he had in his hands at Batman, which ended up painting the Dark Knight. "Run!" He yelled, then both teens were gone, leaving a pink Batman with a 'drowning' Miley Cyrus.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rule #86: Alfred is ALWAYS right, he is NEVER wrong, he is ALWAYS to be obeyed, he is NEVER to be disrespected. If you do so RUN! ESPECIALLY if you are anywhere near Bruce, Jason or Dick.**

Agent A walked into the mountain, already ready for his mission. Batman and Red Hood were out of Gotham, going to help the League on an out of world mission, which left Robin to deal with Gotham alone. Well, Robin was not allowed to go anywhere that was not the mountain without one of his teammates, so he didn't have to worry much about his safety.

"Agent A? Did you bring cookies?" Wally asked, speeding over to the man he saw as his grandfather.

Agent A smiled at him, and gave him the tray he had been carrying. Wally squeaked in joy, hugged Agent A, then took off running as the rest of the team joined them.

"Agent A, what are you doing here?" Robin asked him.

The gentleman smiled at him, and said, "Master Batman requested me to be your Den Mother while the League was away on a mission."

Robin nodded, then asked, "No Jay?"

"He left with them. Apparently, they would need his destructive skills along with his talent of distracting the bad guys."

Robin smiled, "That's my Jay!" Then turned to the rest of the team. "Guys, this is what could be Batman's father, Agent A."

Kaldur nodded at him, already knowing the man, while the rest of the team marveled. "Batman had a childhood?" Artemis asked.

Agent A glared at him, and said, "Just like you, Ms. Crock. There is no need for you to sound so surprised over something so trivial."

Artemis looked down as she was scolded, and kept quiet. "So..." Zatanna dragged out, deciding to get the attention off of Artemis. "What should we do?"

"I say training!" Robin said, then before anyone could protest, he was pushing them all towards the gym.

"How can a Leperchaun do that?" Wally asked, munching on his cookies as he saw the team being pushed there.

"You're coming too, Master Wallace." Agent A said, and before Wally could even react, was holding the red head by the collar of his shirt. "How do you do that?!"

* * *

"Nani nani nani!" Wally joked as Conner tried to punch him.

"Stop moving, you twerp!" Conner growled, only for Wally to speed out of his reach when he lunged for him.

"I don't want to die!" Wally screeched, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Master Kent, if you will, maybe you should try to push your anger aside and ignore Master Wallace's taunts." Agent A told him, only to have the clone glare at him.

"I don't need any help, old man!"

He didn't even see the kryptonite thrown at him by Robin.

* * *

**Rule #87:** **You are NOT in Hogwarts and you can NOT sort eachother into houses.**

"I am not a Slytherin!" Wally yelled, throwing a pillow at Robin, who was cackling wildly.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" M'gann asked quietly, as she and Zatanna saw their names on that list.

"Yay! I'm Gryffindor!" Raquel exclaimed, jumping on the couch.

"What's Ravenclaw?" Conner asked innocently.

"Fuck you, you little troll! I'm no Slytherin!" Artemis yelled, throwing a pillow at Robin.

That's what Batman walked into in the mountain. And that's what he left to.

* * *

**Rule #88: **You are NOT allowed to use the Watchtower Deepspace communication line to send your music through out the galaxy, we don't care how 'rock deprived' the greater universe is.

Loud music rocked the whole Watchtower, making all of the heroes cover their ears. Apparently, it was the Justice Brigade's single, "Fuck yourself, League", and no hero actually liked it. It was an insult to them.

"Who is doing this?!" Wonder Woman yelled over the loud music.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Flash yelled back, then started speeding towards the control room.

Inside, all of the teens, Jason and Deadpool were dancing to the music in their own special way. Raquel and Wally were dancing side by side, Robin and Zatanna were dancing a bit too close, Artemis and Kaldur were just shaking it, and M'gann and Conner were dancing awkwardly. Jason was head banging as he sat to the side, a drink in one hand and a cigarette on the other, while Deadpool was jumping all around.

"What the hell is Deadpool doing in here?!" Flash asked, looking in through the window.

"I say fuck yourself 'The League'!" They all chorused together, making Flash wonder what he had done in a past life to get so much hate from God.

"Hey, look, Flashers' there!" Deadpool pointed out, then continued jumping up and down as the kids all laughed.

"This is our party! No adults allowed!" Raquel told him.

Superman now started to pound on the door. "Open the door!"

"No adults allowed!" They all chorused together.

"Why are you little brats doing this?!" Hawkgirl growled, trying to break the door open.

The team and the two extras looked at each other, laughed, then Wally answered, "So the aliens can hear wonderful music!"

* * *

**Rule #89: **You are NOT allowed to declare it BatFamily day and lock Bruce, Jason and Dick alone in a room. (note: if they ever do end up alone in a room have the medbay open.

"Happy BatFamily day!" Wally exclaimed, getting up in Raquel's face.

She pushed him away, and looked up at his happy green eyes. "What do you do in BatFamily day?" She already knew that it was better to play along with Wally whenever he was hyper.

"We lock up the whole BatFamily in a room and let them work their problems out!" Then he got serious. "Will you help?"

"Hecks yeah!"

* * *

"You just couldn't kill him! The man that murdered me murdered thousands more, and you still haven't killed him!" Jason yelled, being held back by handcuffs tied to the wall.

Batman was handcuffed to the wall too, and he was glaring at Jason. "I will not kill anyone!"

"Why? Because it's hard?" Jason growled. "It's easy! Just take a gun and shoot them in the head!"

"Why am I in here?!" Robin screamed right as Batman started to yell at Jason once more.

"This is all your fault, you son of a bitch!" Jason screamed.

"I will not kill. I do not kill. And I never will, Jason! Get it through your thick skull!"

And throughout this whole confrontation, Raquel and Wally were sitting down in lawn chairs, eating their popcorn. "So worth whatever punishment we're going to get." She told him.

"So true, little Rock."

* * *

**Rule #90: **You are not allowed to play tag with Jason and Wally, Jay has guns and Wally cheats.

"Ow! I'm hit!"

"How you like them apples, mother bucker?!" Jason yelled, now standing on top of Rocket, who was staring at him in fear. "Yeah! I'm the best, I'm the best, I'm the best!"

"You hit me with a real bullet, jackass!"

**Sorry about not updating sooner. This story's getting a little harder to write. Anyway, please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rule #91: **You may not kidnap sixth graders from school and take them to the mountain to train them as your attack midgets. It is not funny, nor will it be tolerated.

"Okay, kids, just like we practiced." Kid Flash told the group of kids assembled in front of him.

The kids weren't taller than five feet, all of them wearing different clothing and different expressions, but all of them had at least one weapon. Ranging from swords, to bows and arrows, to even clubs, the kids all seemed ready to attack.

"What do we do?" Robin asked them, smirking at the little army they had assembled.

"Protect and Attack!" All of the kids answered loudly.

Kaldur let his head fall in his hands because of the answer, while Zatanna and M'gann giggled excitedly at how cute the kids all were. Artemis only rolled her eyes, while Conner did nothing. Sometimes Wally wondered if he was also half Bat.

"What else?" Red Hood asked loudly, pacing through the rank of kids.

"Attack Superman!" The kids all answered.

"We're going to get in so much trouble." Robin whispered to his older brother, making him smile from under the helmet.

"So true, my little bird." Red Hood told him, ruffling his hair.

"Who do we protect?" Kid Flash asked the kids.

"The Young Justice Team, Green Arrow, Deadpool, Red Hood, and Chimichangas!" The kids all yelled.

Kid Flash smirked at them, then the Zeta Beam announced Superman's entrance. "Miny Young Justice!" He announced as Superman materialized. "Attack!"

And their army charged the man of steel, catching him completely off guard. Superman yelped in surprise, but the kids yells and screams drowned him out. As Superman was tied up by their army and taken away, Kid Flash shared fist bumps with Red Hood and Robin.

"Think we can set them on Lex Luthor?"

* * *

**Rule #92: **Inviting people from other dimensions back to the Cave for parties, or even "Just to hang out" is unacceptable. Even if they do have "Incredibly awesome super-powers."

When Batman walked into the mountain this day, he made sure that no sixth graders were close by. They still had Superman in the psych ward because of what those little mongrels did to him.

"No way! There's no way you can do that!" He heard Wally yell.

He sighed, knowing that nothing good would come out of this day. Batman walked towards the hangar, where he heard Wally's voice coming from, and found something completely different. There were no ships in the hangar, but there were streamers, balloons, flying projectiles, and many colorful things you would find in a party.

On the 'dance floor', Robin was dancing with Zatanna, while a boy dressed like an owl danced with a girl dressed like a skimpy magician. Artemis was dancing with a dark skinned boy, who had very long blond hair, and was dressed like a dark Aqualad. While Aqualad danced with a young girl dressed a lot like Tigress.

Wally was talking in superspeed with a boy with bright red hair, who was wearing the reverse Kid Flash suit. M'gann and Conner were talking to another couple, but the martian was white skinned and the boy had a reverse Super symbol. Rocket was close to the punch, talking with a girl that looked exactly like her.

"What's going on?" Batman growled, getting all of their attention.

Suddenly two Jason's popped up behind him, and hit him with a kind of needle. Batman slumped to the floor immediately.

"Don't worry, Young Justice," Jason said,

"And Injustice," The other Jason continued, "The Bat is controlled."

The other Jason actually had all white hair, with one stran of black hair, making him easily identifiable. Both groups cheered at the news, then continued to talk.

"So, you're actually a hero in your world?" Jason asked as his counterpart helped him drag Batman to a maintenance closet.

"Yep. My world's pretty messed up, so it's normal for heroes to kill." Other Jason answered.

Jason nodded, then asked, "And what about Young Injustice? Are they villains?"

Other Jason hummed as they threw Batman into the closet, then smiled, "Well, they certainly can pass as them. They cause trouble, steal, and all that, but they still help out when the world needs it."

Jason closed the closet, and smiled, "So they're Rogues?"

"Exactly." Other Jason told him, then they went back to the party, to see that none of their respective groups were there.

"Shit." They said in unison, and started to look for them.

"Batman's going to kill me!" Jason yelled as he ran around the hangar.

"Batman? What about Owlman?! I'm fucked!"

* * *

**Rule #93:** You were kicked out of Disneyland, which also means you cannot go to Seaworld.

"Sir, please get down from the Kraken!"

"No!"

"Kaldur! Get down from there!" Artemis yelled at him.

"Never!"

"Wally, how'd the fuck you get up there?!" Robin yelled.

"I have my ways, Bird Brain!" Wally chuckled, then started swimming next to Kaldur.

"We're so screwed." Robin face palmed, making the rest of his team agree.

* * *

**Rule #94: **On the days when Kaldur uses contractions, never say that the world is about to end.

"Hey, Fish Sticks, what's up?" Jason asked as he plopped down next to Kaldur.

A day of killing off gangsters had really worn him out.

"Nothing new, Jason." Kaldur told him glumly, making Jason raise an eyebrow at him.

"You want something to eat?" Yeah, that must be it. Fish Sticks must be hungry.

"I don't feel like eating anything."

And suddenly Wally came speeding in, eyes wide and fearful. "The wold's going to end!" He screamed, running all around the room.

Jason stared at the blur wide eyed, and asked, "Why?!" Over Wally's screams.

Then Wally was in his face, green eyes full of crazy. "Kaldur used a contraction!"

* * *

**Rule #95: **Never insult Robin infront of Jason or vice versa.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Artemis yelled as she looked down at the remains of her favorite bow.

Her grandmother had given her that bow before she died. And now that little troll had ruined it.

"I'm sorry, Artemis." Robin tried to apologize, but Artemis stopped him.

"Why did you have to do that?! This was my last memory of my grandma! Now it's ruined, you idiot!"

Jason picked up on this insult, and knew it wasn't their normal bickering. He slowly entered the room, and found Robin on the verge of tears. Sadly, he hadn't heard the bit of Artemis' broken bow, so he thought Artemis was insulting him for the fun.

"Run, you mother bucker!" He yelled, and suddenly Artemis found herself getting shot at.

Once Artemis was gone, Jason walked towards his brother and pulled him in for an awkward hug. Robin blinked in surprise, but quickly relaxed in the hug.

"Thanks, Jay." Robin told him, separating from the older boy.

Jason smiled at him, then ruffled his hair, "Any time little bro."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the use of bad words, but in situations like those, I do swear. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I'm thinking of adding Young Injustice into the roster of people who break the rules and piss the League off, so you will see a lot more of them.**_

**Rule #96: **No making out in public! There are innocents at stake!

Black Zero (Conner's alternate universe self), White Martian (M'gann's other self), M'gann, and Conner were all standing in front of the ice cream shop, waiting for both Wally's to finish buying their food. They were in their civillian clothing, but it would get too confusing if they called the villains by their real names.

"So, how many times have you tried to take over the world?" Conner asked nonchalantly, his arms wrapped around M'gann's waist.

Black Zero was also holding White Martian like that, and smiled at him, sunglasses in place. "Only a handful of times."

White Martian nodded, and said, "It's not cheap, trying to take over the world."

In their reality, Black Zero had been de-aged to a teenager, the government stating it would be easier to control him that way. Oh, how wrong they were. He had been recruited by Owlman to join Young Injustice, and hadn't looked back ever since.

"And how about you two, ever thought about taking over the world?" White Martian asked again, smirking at herself.

M'gann smiled shyly, and answered, "No. We protect it, don't try to take over it."

And they fell back into a comfortable silence. M'gann smiled up at Conner, then found something. "Conner, you have something on your face." And before the clone could say anything, her lips were on his.

As they fell into a make out session, Black Zero smirked and brought White Martian towards him, starting their own make out session. As the crowds passed by in disgust, the rest of the teams finally walked out, each holding an ice cream cone or cup, not aware of what was going on.

"Hey, Supeys and Martians," Wally started, walking towards them.

"We got your ice cream," Inertia finished, only to make a gagging noise when he saw both couples making out.

"Geez, get a room." Wally gagged, then shared a devious smirk with Inertia.

Before anyone could react, they had thrown the ice creams they bough for the couples at them, then took off running to not get caught.

"Wally!" Both Supers growled, then were hot on their tails.

As both Martian started cleaning up, M'gann smirked at White Martian. "He do that much?"

"All the time."

* * *

**Rule #97: **No purposely setting crazy heroes on villians. Last time Bane ended up in a fullbody cast.

Talisman and Red Hood were staring up at a pissed off Bane. Somehow, this dude had gotten Batman in a full body cast, and the anti-heroes were not happy.

"What are you two doing here?" Bane asked, crossing his arms while smirking.

Talsman smirked at him, and said, "We're about to go_ loco_ on yo ass!"

And without any other warning, both anti-heroes were attacking Bane, Talisman breaking his legs and Red Hood his arms. Let's just say that at end of this encounter, Batman had a new found respect for both of them.

* * *

**Rule #98: **Don't get between Wally and a chimichanga when he hasn't eaten for over 4 hours.

"Artemis Crock, give me that chimichanga before I tear your arm off!" Wally yelled, lunging at Artemis.

"You don't have the guts, West!" Artemis snickered, dancing out of his reach.

"I swear to the great Gods of Olympus, Artemis Crock, I will tear your arms off if you don't give it back!" Wally threatened.

He actually almost accomplished that before Jason intervened and gave Wally back his chimichanga.

* * *

**Rule #99: **Don't try to get Wally or Artemis to admit their denied feelings for each other, you may end up being incapacitated for a while.

"Wally and Arty, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Robin sang as he circled me and Artemis.

We were tied up by his bat rope, and were now being torture by him. "First comes love, then comes marriage!" He continued, and as he passed by my foot, I kicked him to the floor.

"Then comes a horrible, tragic miscarriage! First comes blame, then comes despair!" I started, laughing at Robin's distressed look.

"Two hearts damaged beyond repair!" Artemis continued.

"Wally leaves Arty, taking the three, D-I-V-O-R-C-E!" We finished together, laughing out loud as we finished the twisted version of the song.

Robin growled at us, and suddenly Falcon, Inertian, and Tigress appeared. One look at the scene, and they all knew what was going on.

"Come on, me! Don't screw up with _your _Crock!" Inertia told Wally, making said red head glare at him.

"I do not like Artemis!" I growled.

"Oh, come on Arty," Tigress said slyly, "You can't tell me you don't like that fine piece of-"

"Hey!" Wally cut in. "There are children in here!"

Robin and Falcon glared at him, but before they could say anything, Tigress continued, "What? I was just going to say art."

Wally rolled his eyes and fake laughed. "Okay, you had your fun. Would you please let us go now?"

The three villains shared looks, then Falcon picked Robin up. "Nah, I think we'll cause some mayhem in this world." Then all four of them were gone, leaving Artemis and Wally tied up together.

"I'm going to kill you!" They both yelled together, just making them all believe that Artemis and Wally were meant to be.

* * *

**Rule #100: **Absolutely DO NOT bring your cellphone to the cave. Or on a mission. Or anywhere while you are in costume.

_"Ring ring, there's a celly over here! Ring ring, there's a celly over here!" _Kid Flash's phone suddenly rang, making Captain Cold stop his attack and look at him as if he were crazy.

Kid Flash held his finger up in a wait sign, and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, Rob! No, I'm not doing anything important!"

* * *

_"Pick up the phone! Pick up the PHONE! Pick up THE PHONE! PICK UP THE PHONE!" _Robin's phone suddenly rang in the middle of the stakeout.

The whole team found themselves dodging bullets because of Robin's phone.

* * *

_"We're the Youth against adults! fighting 'till the war's won! We don't care if we end up getting jailed!"_ Conner's phone rang in the middle of their meeting.

He moved to answer it, only to have Batman throw a Batarang at it. "This issue with takings your phones on missions is getting out of hand." He growled.

Right then, another phone rang. It was an old timey ring, and all of the kids knew it wasn't them. They all eyed Batman as he rigidly moved to pick up his phone and answer. "Hello?"

He waited for an answer, then exclaimed, "Jason! How the hell did you get yourself jailed again!?"

**Yeah, so you can expect a lot from Young Injustice. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rule #101: **No cosplaying or LARPing especially as league members.

"Like, Quickly, man of bats!" Artemis yelled, dressed as a very skimpy version of Wonder Woman. (Not like she had to change much, anyways)

"Yes, Woman of My Dreams?" Robin yelled back, dressed in an oversized version of the Batman suit.

"Bats! We got to stop Dr. Animo!" Wally yelled, running in, dressed as a Green Lantern.

"Aren't you, like, using the wrong, like, villain?" Artemis asked, chewing gum loudly.

"Why are you wearing Guy's clothing?" Robin whispered to him, breaking character.

"Like, Flash is so, like, overused." Artemis answered, now twirling a strand of her black wig's hair.

"Aye, Woman of Wonder!" And suddenly Conner burst in, dressed as Doctor Fate.

"You know, this is getting really weird right now." Zatanna told them, dressed like Green Arrow.

"You are right, Woman of Arrows!" M'gann jumped in, dressed like Captain Marvel.

Then Jason jumped inside, dressed as a weird version of Batman. "I'll fight you for the cowl of Batman, Batman!" He announced, and got in a fighting position.

And suddenly Wally came in dressed in his own version of the Bat suit, which a had a cowl like Kid Flash's and didn't have a cape. "No, _I _will fight him for the cowl!"

Zatanna, Artemis, M'gann, and Conner were just confused. "This is getting too weird, you guys."

"No! I will fight for the cowl! And I will win!" And suddenly Raquel was there, dressed in her own Batsuit.

"Okay, now we're just breaking too many continuities." Conner pipped up.

"Like, you're so right, like, D.F." Artemis continued, still using her Wonder Woman character.

"You do know Wonder Woman doesn't talk like that, right?" Zatanna asked her as the four 'Bats' got to fighting.

"Like, in my, like, mind she, like, does." Artemis continued.

And then there was a cheer from the fighting. Raquel was on top of all three boys, cheering and jumping on them. "I won! I won! I am now... Dramatic pause... _Batwoman_!"

Zatanna faced palmed, and said, "This is getting _way _too weird."

And suddenly Deadpool popped up, wearing nothing but a maid's outfit. "You have no idea, Captain-ness Marvel." Then he glared up at the sky and shook his fist, "Give me back my clothing, you mother bucker!" He yelled.

"Who's he yelling at?" M'gann asked, leaning towards Conner.

"At... The Author!" Jason gasped as if he were dying, then 'died'.

And Deadpool was suddenly wearing Black Canary's outfit. "Hey!" He yelled, then looked down at himself, jutting his hips out and staring at his chest. "I make this look _good_!"

And then he was wearing Aquaman's costume. "You're no fun!"

And then he was naked. "Aah!" He squealed, covering his private parts. "Give me back my clothes, you dirty," He started, then another voice overtook him. "Duck!"

And all of the kids started laughing, forgetting the fact that Deadpool was naked.

"Hey, does anybody know where my tooth's at?" Jason suddenly asked, showing that he was missing his front teeth. "Rocky knocked it out during the fight!"

"It's over by Captain-ness Marvel!" Deadpool yelled, pointing with both hands at M'gann.

"Oh God! My eyes!" Jason yelled, seeing Deadpool's parts. "They're burning!

"My poor, virgin eyes!" Wally screamed, trying to shield himself.

"What's wrong with them?" And Deadpool was wearing Black Canary's clothes once again.

All of the kids; and Jason; had to get therapy because of that day for a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

**Rule #102: **No attempting to kidnap Alfred in order to get free cookies.

"Okay, here's the plan." Jason told Wally and Conner as they hid in the kitchen cabinets of Wayne Manor. "When Alfred comes in here, we spring. Conner, you have the bag?"

The clone nodded.

"Good, Walls, you got the tape?"

The speedster nodded, smiling at their plan. "Good. Now, he's bound to come here at any minute."

And then there was humming from outside the kitchen. They waited for a while, then Jason yelled, "NOW!" And the three sprang.

Wally duct-taped the man's mouth, then there was a bag covering the man's whole frame. Conner threw him over his shoulder, then Jason yelled, "To the Cave!"

When they got to the Mountain, Jason let the bag fall, to show a very ticked off Bruce Wayne. "Heh heh," He chuckled nervously at the glare. "Oops?" He asked.

Bruce only glared at him, then suddenly found the bag over his face again. "Conner! Wally! Get the car ready!" Then Bruce was thrown into a back seat.

It was a very long drive, and when he was finally let go and he could open the bag, he found himself in the middle of the dessert. "JASON! WALLY!"

* * *

**Rule #103: **Do not give Superman or Superboy red kryptonite.

"It's your fault that nobody likes me!" An enraged Superboy yelled at an enqually enraged Superman.

"I'm not your father, you idiot!" Superman yelled back, making Superboy growl and attack him. "What were you doing at a bar, anyway?!" Superman yelled, throwing Superboy over his shoulder.

Superboy landed with a loud grunt, and growled, "Because I want to get drunk off my ass!"

Superman glared at him, and suddenly there was a speedster in the middle of it all, "Whoah! Hold you horses!" Kid Flash yelled, stopping Superman's punch by just standing there. "I have a perfect way to fix this!" Then he opened the lead box he was holding, showing his Speedster-B-Gone. "Tada!" He yelled, then maced both Supers.

"Aah! My eyes! What is in that thing?!" Superman yelled, clutching his face in pure agony.

"What's wrong with you, you idiot!?" Conner yelled, on his knees and screaming in pain.

Wally smirked, and said, "I have no idea."

* * *

**Rule #104: **Do not "borrow" Krypto the Superdog and Ace the Bathound.

"Okay, Krypto, just like we practiced." Wally told the white dog as it looked up at the red head.

Jason was with Ace, trying to show an old dog new tricks. They both had kidnapped the dogs; Krypto from the Fortress of Solitude and Ace from the Cave; and were now trying to show them how to be dogs for a dog show.

Krypto barked at the red head, wagging his tail happily as Wally showed him a treat. "Up!" Wally commanded, then Krypto was flying. "Down!" And Krypto crashed into the ground, digging up a hole at superspeed. "Play dead!" And suddenly Krypto had his legs up, making a choking noise to add to the drama.

"Oh, I'm so going to beat you with Krypto." Wally told Jason, who only smirked at him.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Wallace. We'll see about that."

* * *

"And the winners of the Annual Metropolis Dog Show are Kid Flash and Krypto the Superdog." The announcer lady announced, making the whole crowd clap.

As Kid Flash and Krypto went to get their medallions, Red Hood growled, "Oh hell no! I deserved to win that!" And then he took out his gun and aimed at Kid Flash. "Give me the medallion and no one gets hurt!"

Ace barked in agreement, then Kid Flash sighed. "Come on, boy, let's give it to them." And as they walked towards Red Hood, Kid Flash smirked. "Not!" And Red Hood found himself run over by a super dog, and Ace taken from him by a red headed speedster.

* * *

**Rule #105: **Never dress up as Batman and do something strange like getting a shake in public, you'll end up in the infirmary for a month.

"Oh my gosh, is that Batman?" A teenager whispered to her best friend as Batman walked past them, smirking as he passed.

"Yeah, he is!" Her friend whispered back, already thinking of ways to get a picture with the Dark Knight.

But they weren't able, for he was suddenly gone, and running towards the smoothie store. "One Banana Lemonde Splash, please." Wally told the cashier, making her wonder what Batman was doing there.

As he walked out of the store, he failed to see the shadow forming from behind him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rule #106: **Don't try to run away from an angry Batfamily to China, especially if you've nearly killed Wally; it won't work.

"Run, Raquel!" Artemis yelled as both girls ran down the crowded streets of China.

"They're closing in on us!" Raquel exclaimed, making Artemis curse in Vietnamese.

"Just keep running! We may be able to lose them here!" Artemis yelled back at her, running a corner and almost knocking down an old lady with a lot of baskets. "Sorry!" She called back, and only ended up with the women cursing at her in Chinese.

"Arty! I can see Jay-bird!" Raquel yelled at her partner-in-crime, looking over her shoulder to see the pissed off anti-hero following her.

"Throw something at him!" Artemis yelled back, all the while grabbing a random stone statue, hiding it for ammo.

Raquel did the same, and threw it right in Red Hood's helmet, making the man stagger back and fall into a carriage. They heard a woman squeal, then Red Hood jumped out, being swatted over the head by a man.

"I can see the shadows!" Artemis screamed at Raquel, who only sighed and shook her head.

"Just keep swimming!"

"We're not in the water!"

"So?! Are you now insulting Doris?" Raquel bit back at Artemis, then grabbed an odd placed sword from a stack of hay.

"What are you doing with that?" Artemis asked her as she looked back to see the dark skinned girl placing the sword in between her belt and pants.

"I like swords!"

And as they rounded another corner, a shadow fell upon them, making them scream in horror. They hugged one another tightly, looking up at the pissed off face of Batman.

"You must come back to face what you have done." The man told them gruffly, feeling his anger rise as they continued screaming their heads off.

"AAAHHH! Oh, wait!" Then Batman found himself falling backwards, a small statue having hit him right in his forehead. "RUN, ROCKY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!"

And both girls took off running once more, just as Red Hood and Robin landed next to Batman. As the thirteen year old helped Batman up, Red Hood crossed his arms and smirked.

"Those two sure do know what they're doing, even when they have no idea what the hell's going on."

"Come on, I want to avenge Wally." Robin growled at him, then the three Bats were hot on the girls' tails once more.

* * *

**Rule #107:** Don't try to hack the watch towers laser cannon.

"Wallace Rudolph West." Robin and Falcon said at the same time, glaring down at the speedsters in front of them.

Inertia and Wally were in their civvies, which was actually perfect for them to confuse anybody around. They were practically twins, the only difference being that Inertia's hair was somewhat longer.

"We're sorry." Both ginger's said in a downcast voice, then they looked up at one another with a smirk. "Not."

Both teens fell to the floor in their fit of giggles, while Falcon and Robin wondered what they had done to deserve such immature best friends.

"Do you two have no shame?" Robin asked loudly, making the giggles cut short.

Both Wally's looked up at him, their green eyes wide with fear, then they were suddenly gone. Robin stared at the spot they were just in with shock, but then noted something. There _was_ a way to distinguish the Wallies. Inertia's eyes were dimmer, as if they weren't as fun loving as Kid Flash's own.

"Come on, we have to find them before they try to hack into the Watchtower's lasers again." Falcon told him, grabbing Robin's arm to move them.

But suddenly the Watchtower shook, and the speedster's mad laughter filled it as the lights slowly went off. Both birds ran towards the control room, and when they arrived there, the back up lights were on, and the Wally's were laughing evilly.

"That'll show the Lex Luthor." This world's Wally said evilly, making Robin wonder why his friend was so stupid.

"Yeah, wonder how much he'll like his mansion in shambles." Inertia added, making Falcon face palm.

"We're so screwed." Both bird's said at the same time, which only made the red head's laugh once more.

* * *

**Rule #108: **Do not bring the Justice Lords to your world and give them back their powers.

"Superman! Get back here!" Kid Flash yelled as he sped after a speedster Man of Steel.

"Batman! Stop trying to fly!" Robin yelled, running after a Batman who had wings sprouting from his back.

"Please, Wonder Woman, do not try to shift through walls!" M'gann pleaded as Wonder Woman tried to phase right through their walls.

"Martian! Do not make me shoot you!" Artemis yelled, aiming her fire arrow at the Martian, who was still getting used to being able to make green constructs.

And Conner and Aqualad were chasing after a Kryptonian Green Lantern, who was flying all around the room. "Stop that right this instant, Green Lantern!"

As the teens tried to contain the adults, their own Justice League opened the door to the training room, and were shocked by the scene. Batman glared at Kid Flash, who had somehow caught Lord Superman, and was now trying to keep him from squirming.

"I'll get the teleporter ready." Martian Manhunter said, turning around and floating out of the room.

"I'll go prepare the other machine." Batman growled, stalking out of the room, while leaving the rest of the League to deal with the kids. "They're your problems now." He growled at Superman, shoving him inside the room and locking it. Then he turned to Green Arrow, who had been smart and stayed out of the room. "I don't get paid enough."

Green Arrow cracked a smile at this. "We don't get paid, Bats."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Rule #109: **You may not, in any shape or form, be a villian's sidekick for a day.

"Behold! I am now Kid Freeze!" Wally announced, suddenly jumping out of his hiding spot in the warehouse, surprising M'gann and Conner, who were there waiting for him.

"Wally? Why are you dressed like that?" M'gann asked him, taking a step towards him to inspect his suit.

He was wearing a blue tunic much like Captain Cold's, with blue tights, white boots and gloves, and sunglasses.

"Why, I am Captain Cold's sidekick for the day!" Wally announced, then two more people jumped out of their hiding places.

"I am Red Robin!" Robin announced, wearing a miniature version of the Red Hood costume.

"And I am Jester!" Artemis announced, dressed in a Harley costume, with her hair died black and a domino mask.

M'gann and Conner were shocked to see their friends like this, but even more when they saw Red Hood and Harley with them. "Don't they just look adorable, Hoodie?" Harley asked the man, most probably making him smirk.

"You know it." Robin smirked, then Captain Cold walked in, Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang following.

"Where are the rest of the buggers?" Captain Boomerang asked just as Trickster and Pied Piper walked in.

Right then Aqualad, Zatanna, and Rocket came in, the boy dressed in something that looked a lot like Bane's costume, but he didn't wear the stupid mask, while Rocket wore something much like Red Hood's own costume, and Zatanna wore a female version of the Pied Piper suit. Bane walked in behind him, Poison Ivy following him.

"Hey, how come he gets two sidekicks?" Trickster asked, not liking how Rocket hadn't taken up his own offer.

"What can I say?" Red Hood smirked as Rocket walked towards him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Guess that I'm just a better teacher."

"And how come Piper gets a sidekick?! He's a sidekick!"

Piper rolled his eyes, and smirked as Zatanna walked towards him. "Hey, some people are made to be teachers, while others are not."

Trickster seemed to be ready to attack, but Cold stopped him. "That's everyone, right?" He asked, then looked down at the Martian and Clone. "Why aren't these two dressed?"

M'gann blushed, while Conner grumbled. Wally chuckled, and sped towards him. "Their villains aren't the nicest around. You know, Lex Luthor and Metallo aren't really nice to people, and M'gann's villain wants to kill her."

Cold nodded at this, then turned to Boomerang and Mirror Master. "These kids are now your responsibility. Get them dressed, and hurry up, I want to cause some mayhem."

Both men nodded, then took both teens outside, trying to figure out who would be their sidekick and how they would be dressed.

Wally smirked at him, then turned to the rest of the villains. "Oh, this will be wicked."

* * *

**Rule #110: **You may not steal from the League.

"This is way too fun!" M'gann yelled, dressed in a Mirror master suit, her skin pale white, and her hair platinum blonde.

She was running with Kid Freeze and Jr. next to her, while they all held sacks of precious things in their hands. Conner was Captain Boomerang's sidekick, and was wearing a replica of his suit, except for the hat, and was wearing sunglasses.

"You're right! No wonder the Rogues steal!" Jr. agreed, making M'gann giggle.

"Get back here you rotten kids!" Guy Gardner yelled as he chased after the junior rogues, shaking his bare hand in the air.

"Did we take his gloves?" M'gann asked innocently, then fell into a fit of giggles as Wally showed her that he was wearing them.

The teens quickly passed through the Zeta Station, then started laughing as soon as Red Hood and Bane started breaking the machine on their side.

Robin, Artemis, Rocket, Zatanna, and Aqualad wondered what was so funny as the three continued laughing, then they noticed the bags on the floor. They dumped the contents on the floor, and one by one they fell to the humor. In the pile there were things that ranged from Green Arrow's razor, Flash's Flash teddy, Green Lantern's (John Stewart) wedding ring, and Hawkgirl's mace, to more embarrassing things like a Batman teddy, Superman underwear, a heart shaped pillow, and even a pacifier.

"God, we've struck gold!" Robin exclaimed, then starting cackling once more.

And as the teens all laughed; because Piper and Trickster had now joined them; the adults around the group couldn't help but smile.

"We should do this more often." Boomerang told the other villains, getting nods and 'yes's from them all.

**Sorry about not updating sooner, life's life, you know? Please review, and please help me with the rules. I need from 111 to 150.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Courtesy of tomboys rule and girly girls suck:**_

**Rule #111:** You are not allowed to go to the future to meet your kids. They are screwed up enough already.

(Hey! It's not my fault that we found out Rob had three kids with three different women! And; even bigger shocker; none of the kids belonged to Zatanna!)

**Addition to the rule:** You are also not allowed to go to the future to meet your future selves. The space time continuum is a fickle thing!

(No regrets there, Batsy.)

**Rule #112: **Don't ever date people from the other side. I do not care if the Rogue's aren't completely evil, they still steal!

(That was the girls. And... Well... He can't be saying anything! I'm pretty sure Batman's shanked Catwoman, Harley, Poison Ivy, and God knows how many more!)

_**Courtesy of Infinite Alpha Omega:**_

**Rule #113: **Do not get small children to scream 'CHILD NEGLECTOR!' whenever Superman walks boy. Even Men of Steel have feelings.

(Yeah, we know Superman has feelings... But there's a difference between knowing it and actually _caring_ about it.)

**Rule #114: **Robin is not a Daddy's little princess, in fact he isn't even a girl so stop implying it!

(Bet Daddy Bats is actually he isn't a girl! Oh, if the Gotham psychos are like this with him as a boy... How would it be if he were a girl?...)

_**Courtesy of Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming:**_

**Rule #115: **Do not tell M'gann and Conner it's Batman's birthday and you always throw a party for him.

(That will not end pretty for anyone who has the misfortune of walking into that cave on that day.)

_**Courtesy of random obsession:**_

**Rule #116 : **Do not try to wax Superboy's legs as he sleeps. You do not want to die, do you?

(That's true!)

_**Courtesy of theGirlNightwing:**_

**Rule #117 : **Do NOT push the red button labeled "Alternate Dimension", disappear, grab the first person you see and drag them back.

(I met an eviler Jason, a demon with Bruce Wayne's last name, and an even broodier Bat.)

Do NOT push the red button labeled "Alternate Dimention", disappear, grab the first person you see and drag them back.

**Rule #118: **Don't let Robin or Jason near pointy objects when they're mad.

(We learned that lesson the hard way. Which also be called the hurtful way.)

**_Courtesy of a Guest:_**

**Rule #119 : **Do not attempt to alter this list. It is a means of making sure you kids do not die or end up in jail.

(Why can I not? It's so fun to screw with you guys! 'Sides, if we're ever in enough trouble to die or go to jail, Jason and the Rogues will help us!)

**Rule #120 : **Do not make a list for the Justice League.

(They deserve to be oppressed! If they tell us what to do, I'm sure we have the same right!)

**Rule #121 :** Do not clone yourselves.

(You know, I may also agree with this.)

**Rule #122 : **You may not hack into the Watchtower cameras to get blackmail on the Leaguers.

(Oh, but it was so fun! Especially Superman's face when we threatened him!)

**Rule #123 : **Stop trying to convince villains to get sidekicks. It was enough when you became their sidekicks for a day.

(I really want Rory to find one. I bet his explosive temper comes from his loneliness.)

**Rule #124 : **You are not allowed to drug any Leaguer's food.

(We learned that it's not necessarily a good thing whenever Guy's high.)

**Rule #125 : **Fights with villains can not be decided based off of who has the cooler speech and dramatic entrance. Even if they agree to do it.

(Well, I'll you something. We were in the last round. Robin, Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Conner, Rocket, Aqualad, Captain Cold, Piper, Trickster, Bane, and Talisman were out. It was me against Jason, Harley, and Poison Ivy. I would've won if it wasn't for the Bat interfering.)

_**Courtesy of another Guest:**_

**Rule #126 : **Do not rig the voting of new League members. We've told you once, and we'll tell you again, Jason, Harley, and Cold are villains _not_ heroes.

(We tried to get those three inside the League. We almost got them in but Batman stopped us before we could finish it.)

**Rule #127 : **No sending messages to random planets hoping that more super-powered aliens will come to earth.

(We almost got away with it. Heck, we were able to get a few aliens in until Batman stopped us.)

**Rule #128 : **Just because the experiment that gave Flash his powers was replicated once for Kid Flash does not mean that it should be replicated for all of you.

(I am guilty of helping. We were almost able to get Aqualad those powers. So close!)

**Rule #129 : **Do not try to give superpowers to random strangers.

(Yeah... Not our best idea...)

**Rule #130 : **You are not allowed to create random scientific accidents in an attempt to gain more powers.

(I want more superpowers! Give me more!)

**Rule #131 : **You are not to reprogram the zeta tubes to change who is allowed to use them.

(We already got sick and tired of Superman being able to waltz in at any time.)

**Rule #132 : **You are not allowed to patent alien weaponry and make them for any military

(Well what are we supposed to do with the leftover weapons?)

**Rule #133 : **You are not a mercenary force, stop hiring yourself out to various countries

(Ah, you take the life out of anything fun for us!)

**Rule #134 : **Do not put Doctor Fate's helmet on random animals to see what happens

(So many things can happen with just a rabbit, a frog, a dog, Wolf, and a sparrow.)

**Rule #135 : **You are not allowed to found your own religion.

(All hail the chimichanga. All hail the chimichanga. All hail the chimichanga.)

**Rule #136 : **We fight crime for free, do not ask for tips after you catch criminals.

(We deserve to get paid with all the people we end up meeting! Some random chick stole my wallet!)

**Rule #137 : **You are not allowed to confirm any rumors about the Justice League, be they true or false.

(Yes, it is true, Black Canary and Green Arrow are shanking, while Batman is lusting after Wonder Woman. No, Superman and Batman are not the parents of Superboy, those are Superman _and_ Lex Luthor.)

_**Courtesy of guest: M:**_

**Rule #138 : **Never make a de-aged Robin or a de-aged Artemis cry. Green Arrow, Red Hood, Red Arrow, Batman, and a few Leaguers will go after you.

(That was all an idiot.)

**Rule #139 :** Whenever Robin or Artemis have a bad day, you do not piss them of even further.

(All of the metas ended up being tied up, and after we got free, we found the Rogues, Batman, Jason, and Talisman cowering in fear in a closet.)

_**Courtesy of twindaughterofartemis:**_

**Rule #140 :** You may not play music about the end of the world on any given day that the world is going to end. Especially if you start at midnight.

(It's the end of the world and you know it!)

**Rule #141 :** Not being able to blast music from the Watchtower does not allow you to blast music from any other location.

(Ha! We found the loophole!)

_**Courtesy of Guest: Snowy:**_

**Rule #142 : **No figure skating.

(Now that's unfair! So it's normal to wear tights to save the day, but it's wrong outside of that?!)

**_Courtesy of Girl at the Piano:_**

**Rule #143 : **You are not allowed to go to Metropolis and yell for Superman at the top of your lungs. Especially if it's only to prank him.

(He so deserved it.)

**Rule #144 : **You are never to play Dance Central/Just Dance or any other dancing games with ANY super villain EVER. Nor are you allowed to play these games in the presence of Jason, Deadpool or any other rouge.

(We learned that they all get very competitive.)

**Rule #145 :** T-Ping, egging, or ding-dong ditching Wayne Manor will never be tolerated. Mr. Wayne is a huge financial backer for The League, and a colleague of Batman's. Batman will kill you.

(He he, I'm the only one that knows why we shouldn't do this.)

**Rule #146 : **You are under no circumstances allowed to bet on who would win a fight between Batman and Superman.

(I say Batman.)

_**Courtesy of UnknownB09:**_

**Rule #147 : **No asking Harley Quinn on a date in font of Joker.

(She played along with me.)

**Rule #148 : **No using celebrity statues to go to a Hollywood club.

(We got into the best clubs ever! That day I found I have a very high tolerance to wine and most soft alcohols, and Robin's a lightweight!)

**Rule #149 :** No visiting the twelve Olympians, even if they said you could.

(We met the twelve Olympians that day!)

**Rule #150 :** No dressing villains up like dolls. I don't care if killer crock looks funny with make up.

(...)

**Rule #151 : **No putting a smiley face on the back of Lex Luthor's head.

(He deserved it..)

**Rule #152 : ** No stealing Bruce and Ollie's credit cards.

(What? I need my money now! Even though it's not really my money.)

**Rule #153 : **No going to Vegas for a vacation.

(Again, Robin's a lightweight.)

**Rule #154 : **No playing laser tag. Jason we doesn't understand the fact that we don't use real lasers.

(We all have the scars to prove it.)

**Rule #155 : **No putting mistletoe up all around the cave around Christmas time.

(I hate you all.)

_**Courtesy of CrazyDislexicNerd:**_

**Rule #156 : **When watching Attack of the Clones, refrain from comparing anyone present with the clones.

(I still feel bad at the fact that Cody attacked Obi Wan. But I still keep hoping that Rex ended up being a good guy.)

**Rule #157 : **The team is not allowed to choose who their godly parent would be.

(There was a bunch of fighting that day.)

**Rule #158 : **If you have a death wish, play the Batman Lego video game. That's all that will be said.

(...)

**Rule #159: **Starbucks should be avoided at all costs.

(That's true.)

**Rule #160: **Giving Superboy a literal monkey suit is not conducive to your continued existence.

(I almost died that day. But I was still able to get him in a suit!)

**Rule #161: **Don't try to sneak up on a Bat, it won't work.

(That is very true.)

**Rule #162: **We are not Indiana Jones, don't touch the golden egg, (or anything similar).

(I blame Jason. He was the one that got us hooked on those movies.)

**Rule #163: **Tickling wars will end badly.

(Very badly.)

_**Courtesy of Immortal Horse:**_

**Rule #165: **Even though someone interrupts your anime, you are still not allowed to attack them.

(Nobody cuts into my TV time. Nobody!)

_**Courtesy of monkeygirl77:**_

**Rule #166: **No making fun of Kid Flash in front of any villain. Apparently, they have _all_ taken a liking to him.

(Now I'm Baby Flash to not only the Central City Rogues, but also to any villain that has ever met me!)

**_Courtesy of Nagrom Renin:_**

**Rule #167: **Never allow Robin or Kid Flash to even _look_ at a gender-bending machine. That _never_ ends well.

(It wasn't _that_ bad... Okay, so, we made more than half the League turn into the opposite gender... It wasn't so bad... was it?)

**_Courtesy of crimson11116:_**

**Rule #168: **Do not attempt to kidnap a Flash or Kid Flash from another universe.

(Apparently the Flash we kidnapped was the one from the Justice Lord's world. We were so screwed that day.)

**Rule #169: **Do not try to make Wally believe in magic.

(I am strictly a Science guy. If it's logical, I believe. And, for one, magic is _not_ logical.)

_**Courtesy of Feelin' the Aster:**_

**Rule #170: **Young Injustice cannot be Young Justice in their civilian lives.

(What? We all need a vacation, right?... Well, I'll admit it, Inertia did take the science experiment a bit too far.)

**Rule #171: **Babies are cute, but they are _not_ shields to use whenever your mentor is angry. That is just dangerous and heartless.

(The Bat? Talking about heartless? Ha! I'll show you heartless!)

_**Courtesy of a Guest:**_

**Rule #172: **Do not alter statues in the Hall of Justice.

(I drew a moustache on Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman!)

**Rule #173: ** Do not create ring tones for the Zeta Beams.

(Batman's was Darth Vader's theme! And Superman's was 'White and Nerdy'! He is a nerd.)

**Rule #174: **Do not take the mask of a Leaguer and replace it with another.

(Just imagine this. Green Arrow wearing a Batman cowl, Batman wearing a Hawkman head-thingy, Shining Knight wearing Green Arrow's mask, and Hawkman wearing Shining Knight's head dress thing.)

**Rule #175: **When we told you to not get involved in politics, we also meant you cannot found or make your own country.

(We called Young Justice-utopia! Where teenagers where free to go and there was no such thing as villainy! It was such a good thing until the League caught wind of it.)

**Rule #176: **You are not to be the ambassador to or of any country.

(You know what? I'll admit it. We could have saved ourselves of a few world crisis's that way.)

**Rule #177: **You cannot paint any Green Lantern's costume yellow and accuse him/her of joining the Sinestro Corp.

(That day was _wicked_!)

**Rule #178: **From now on, you are forbidden from using or buying paint. Heck, you cannot even _look_ at anything that was to do with painting.

(Maybe we took it a bit too far.)

**Rule #179: **Due to recent events, you are forbidden from using the mountain's hacking system without prior approval.

(Yeah, maybe me and Inertia took it a bit far when we destroyed Luthor's house. But he did deserve it!)

**Rule #180:** You are not allowed to prank call super villains.

(They never saw it coming.)

**Rule #181:** Arkham Asylum is not a playground.

(It is when you are partially insane!)

_**Courtesy of Sporks:**_

**Rule #182:** No more Three Stooges.

(It took forever to make M'gann stop throwing pies at people!)

**Rule #183:** No cinnamon challenge.

(Apparently, Rob's allergic to it. Go figure.)

**Rule #184:** No more ponies.

(Never again. Never again.)

**Rule #185:** We do not care how cute it is, how much Wolf likes it, how much _you_ love it, or what will happen if we don't take it in, we are _not taking in anymore creatures_!

(We have found so many animals that need a good home. Sadly, the Bat's a prick.)

**Rule #186:** Do not allow Wally to try to get drunk.

(I blame Jason and Roy. And Clark Kent from Smallville. Him too.)

**Rule #187:** No airhorns, bicycle horns, or vuvuzuelas. Especially no vuvuzuelas.

(... ... ... No comment.)

**Rule #188:** Dog food is called _dog_ food for a reason. Why would you even try to eat it?

(... ... That's all on Rob.)

**Rule #189:** No more shipping League Members. It is not fun, and it could be hurtful when you are wrong.

(I ship Shinilante! Oh, and Green Canary! Ooh, and Wonder Bat! And Billy with that girl I found him walking to school with!)

**Rule #190:** Land dwellers eat fish. This does not mean you can attack them. You know who you are.

(... ... ... But fish are friend...)

**Rule #191:** If a member of the Team has a significant other outside of the business, and is then dumped by said significant other, you are not allowed to torment the ex.

(I'm pretty sure Kaldur doesn't even know we're tormenting Tula. Well, she deserves it! Breaking our little Fish's heart!)

**Rule #192:** If you feel displeased with how the press portrays you, please deal with it in a CONSTRUCTIVE manner. I don't care how satisfying it is, you may not sic Wolf on the next reporter you see.

(Well, he _is _the size of a small cow... Meh, they deserve it.)

**Rule #193: **No more glitter wars. This is getting out of hand.

(... ... Yeah, I agree with that. It _is_ getting out of hand.)

_**Courtesy of another Guest:**_

**Rule #194:** You are not to spread rumors of various heroes hooking up with villain.

(Batman. Catwoman. Talia Al Ghul. 'Nough said.)

**Rule #195: **Conner is Superman's clone. Not his illegitimate child. Stop with the rumors.

(Damn! They know!)

**Rule #196:** Superboy having half of Luthor's DNA does not make him his full son. Which means you cannot hack into Luthor's account and take money for Conner, no matter what occasion.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... But Conner deserves all of the good things in life! Which are bought with; you guess it!; money!)

**_Courtesy of KK: _**

**Rule #197:** Do not make do your homework while on a mission.

(... But I needed help with English!)

**Addition to the rule:** And you may not ask the villains for help either.

(But Jason's very good at this! And so is Ivy! And, surprisingly enough, Harley and Lex!)

_**Courtesy of Rainbow Cloud Art:**_

**Rule #198:** Do not make any jokes about Batman. You will regret it.

(The stalker's always around!)

_**The rest are mine:**_

**Rule #199: **From now on, you are not allowed to watch any kind of show that has to do with fighting. The number of visits to the infirmary has tripled, and you have barely been on any missions!

(Eh, that's all the other guys that can't take the Tombstone! Sides, how was I supposed to know a kick to the face would make Arty go into a comma?)

**Rule #200:** We do not care if you are used to getting beaten up, you cannot fight for a living. That also includes entering the WWE. What the hell were you kids thinking?

(I was Sheamus' student for the whole teen story line. It was like this, me and my team were the good teens, while there were other evil teens that wanted to take us down. And it all ended with me getting the World Heavyweight Championship after having beaten Alberto del Rio!)

**Well, these are the last rules in this little story. After I write a story for all of these, it is done with! But, do not fret, it'll take some time to finish all of these. So you'll get your safe dose of insanity.**

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rule #111:** You are not allowed to go to the future to meet your kids. They are screwed up enough already.

**Addition to the rule:** You are also not allowed to go to the future to meet your future selves. The space time continuum is a fickle thing!

"So..." Jason dragged out as he and Wally were glared at by their older counterparts. "Surprise?"

The older and eviler Red Hood glared down at the younger man, and crossed his arms. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

Wally and Jason smiled wickedly, and Wally answered with, "Why, older Jason, do you not remember ever having been this evil?"

O-Jason glared at him, while O-Wally rolled his eyes. "Was I really this annoying?"

Wally seemed to be insulted by this, while both Jason's rolled their eyes. "You know it, Ginger Snap."

Then there was a knock on the door, and five children entered the room. "Ah, my very own minions!" O-Jason announced, taking off his helmet and showing an older and more weary face.

The oldest of the children frowned, while the youngest smiled. The oldest and tallest was dark skinned with dark hair, along with gray eyes, and he also seemed to be the responsible one of the group. Three of the children looked alike, but they had different eye colors. Two were boys and one was a girl, and the girl's hair was long and she had hazel eyes. And the last of the group was a red headed boy, who had dark brown eyes and many freckles.

"Who are these people?" The oldest asked, making O-Wally smirk.

"Hey, Jr." He called, making the red head eye him wearily. "Meet your old man."

Wally's jaw dropped when he found this piece of information, then suddenly found something on his back. "Uncle Wally! We like you younger better! You don't yell at us as much!" The black haired girl exclaimed, squeezing him from behind.

Wally raised an eyebrow at his older counterpart, who only shrugged. "Where's the League?" Jason asked, eyes narrowed as he tried to guess who the kids belonged to.

O-Jason shrugged. "We haven't grown out of some phases. These kids are now officially kidnapped kids."

The kids all frowned at this, but Wally quickly asked, "So, who's kids are they? I know the ginger's mine, but how about the rest."

O-Wally and O-Jason seemed to think upon this, with O-Wally even scratching a fake beard, then O-Jason said. "I don't know. The time streams pretty fragile."

And Wally and Jason smiled at this, because they know the older man was still going to say it.

"But, since when have we cared about fragile things?" O-Wally asked him, smiling evilly.

"True, so true." O-Jason said, then turned to the younger them's. "Okay. Well, this may not come as a shocker, Amistad's Raquel's and Kaldur's."

Wally and Jason nodded at this, already having known this. Besides, it was just a matter of time before those two hooked up in their world. "We're not telling you Wally's kid 'cause you'll never believe us, and the last three are Robin's."

Now this was a surprise. Robin? Three kids?

"And an even bigger shocker? The baby mama ain't the same." Jason smirked at the disgusted and shocked faces of the younger them's, but that was short lived.

Quickly a portal opened up behind the young ones, and suddenly Wally and Jason were pulled away, making O-Wally and O-Jason smirk. "Remember when that happened to us?"

O-Wally smirked, and nodded, "Summer of '12. Ah, good times."

* * *

**Rule #112: **Don't ever date people from the other side. I do not care if the Rogue's aren't completely evil, they still steal!

"So, uh, Raquel, I was wondering..." James started nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

Raquel looked up at the Rogue, smiling lightly. "What's up, Tricky?"

James blushed at this, and quickly blurted out, "Willyougooutwithme?! Please don't kill me!" He quickly cowered back, catching Raquel by surprise.

After a few more seconds of James cowering, Raquel smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'll go out with you."

And after everything had been prepared, and Raquel and James had gone back to Central City, the news showed the Trickster, along with a new masked ally, pranking business men and women who happened to get in the range of their pies.

* * *

**Rule #113: **Do not get small children to scream 'CHILD NEGLECTOR!' whenever Superman walks boy. Even Men of Steel have feelings.

It was on odd day for the League. Flash was running away from the Bat every time he got too close, Wonder Woman was glaring at any man that walked by, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Shining Knight were nowhere to be found, and Superman was having the worst day of his life. He had to go down to Metropolis to fight Metallo, and after he was done with that, he had stuck around for a while to meet the people.

The first thing he noted was how the kids all glared at him. He didn't say anything about it, and kneeled in front of a sweet looking little girl, most probably to get to the bottom of things.

The girl had smiled sweetly at him, and suddenly he found a lollipop in his hair. "Child neglector!" She had yelled, and suddenly Superman found himself jumped by various little trolls. After the parents had taken the children away, he was able to get up, only to find candy, crayons, markers, toys, and anything and everything else that belonged to a child stuck to him.

"Child neglector! Child neglector!" The kids continued screaming, making Superman get sadder and sadder. "Superboy deserves a better dad!" And that's what did it. Superman flew away from Metropolis, not wanting to hear anything else.

He failed to see the supposedly covert ops team of the League, all of them laughing their asses off.

* * *

**Rule #114: **Robin is not a Daddy's little princess, in fact he isn't even a girl so stop implying it!

"So, how's daddy's little princess doing?" Wally asked mischievously, making Robin glare at him.

"Zee's not here."

Wally rolled his eyes at him, then poked Robin's temple. "I'm talking about you, silly. So, how's daddy's little princess?"

Robin growled quietly at him, but chose to ignore him.

Wally frowned at him, then smiled wickedly at what came to his mind. And suddenly, Robin found himself wearing a pink dress, with a tiara. "See? Perfect princess!"

"WALLY!" Robin yelled, finally noticing what he was wearing.

"AAHH!" Wally yelled, suddenly finding an evil midget on his back. "Bad Daddy's princess! Bad Daddy's princess!"

And that's the sight that met Jason when he finally made it inside the mountain.

* * *

**Rule #115: **Do not tell M'gann and Conner it's Batman's birthday and you always throw a party for him.

"Happy birthday, Batman!" M'gann and Conner both yelled as said man walked through the Zeta Beam, while the rest of the team mumbled their hellos.

Even Jason and Deadpool were there, but they seemed weary of saying anything to the Bat, who seemed to be having a bad day. Batman looked at the Martian and Kryptonian, then at the rest of the team, his face unreadable. He slowly walked towards the cake, swiped a finger over it, and stuck it in his mouth.

"Chocolate?"

M'gann only smiled wider, and nodded happily. "Me and Jason made it!"

Batman looked at his Martian, then his eldest son, and nodded. "Good cake." Then, he took the cake, and left the Mountain.

Everybody in the room just stared after him, and Deadpool broke the silence. "Did Batman just take the cake, without fighting or yelling?"

Jason nodded, and said, "I guess these kids are better role models than we thought."

M'gann smiled at him, and nodded. "See? Even though you've screwed us up, Jay-bird, we can still be good kids."

Jason nodded mutely at her, then sighed. "I guess this means now I'm stuck having to apologize to the Bat for my birthday present, huh?"

**School just started. I'm already wiped. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Rule #116 : **Do not try to wax Superboy's legs as he sleeps. You do not want to die, do you?

Wally giggled excitedly as he snuck into Conner's room, Jason rolling his eyes as he followed behind the ginger.

"This is going to be the dumbest thing you'd ever do, Wally." Jason whispered, not wanting to wake the Kryptonian.

Wally smiled evilly back at him, and whispered back, "Yeah, could be."

He slowly snuck towards Conner, which surprised Jason because of how quiet the Ginger was being. Wally slowly grabbed a wax-strip from his front jeans pocket, while Jason stayed as watch guard in the door, while also leaving it open enough for them to get out if needed.

"Now, this might be hurtful for both of us." Wally breathed, slowly pushing Conner's pant leg up, leaving his skin be seen.

Wally placed the strip on the clone's leg, breathed in deeply, and muttered, "Here goes nothing."

And there was a loud ripping noise, a scream of pure agony, and a squeal from a frightened Wally as Conner grabbed his neck. Still dazed and confused, Conner glared at Wally, not quite sure what was happening.

"Run!" Jason suddenly yelled, and next thing Conner knew, the Bat had tackled him and both of them were now tangled in the sheets.

Wally grabbed Jason, then they were gone, with Conner breathing heavily while glaring after the red and black streak. It was a few minutes before he actually felt the stinging pain of the waxing, and let out a pained scream that brought the whole team to his room.

* * *

**Rule #117 : **Do NOT push the red button labeled "Alternate Dimension", disappear, grab the first person you see and drag them back.

Wally, Jason, Deadpool, and Roy stared at the three Bats quarelling in front of them, not yet believing what was going on. The older Bat was glaring at his sons, while Robin was in a fight with Red Hood. The older was clearly winning, but the younger was not showing any signs of stopping.

"Should we stop them?" Wally whispered to Deadpool, who only shook his head.

"This seems too fun." Deadpool whispered back, quietly eating popcorn.

"This is all your fault, Todd!" The Robin yelled, the other Red Hood holding him in a headlock.

"I didn't do anything, you stupid-" Red Hood was about to say a bad word, but Wally coughed loudly to cover it up. "It's those dumbasses who brought us here." He finished growling, glaring at the two men and two teens in front of him.

Robin quickly glared at them, but before the two could start bickering once more, the older Batman spoke. "Who are you?" He asked, glaring at the four.

Deadpool smiled widely; not like they could see; and answered, "I am the true Awesome One, The Miz!" Then he cocked his head to the side, scratching at a fake beard. "Wait, no, that's not right." He scratched his head, then snapped his fingers, "Luke, I am your father!" He announced, while the three Bats just stared at him as if he were crazy.

Jason sighed and face-palmed, not really wanting to let Deadpool continue embarrassing himself, but also not wanting to speak to any Batman. "Wait, I'm not Anakin Skywalker, I'm not a total douche." Deadpool muttered to himself, then 'Aha'd gleefully. "I know who I am..." Then, from out of nowhere, he grabbed a cape and pulled it over his face. "I'm Batman." He said in a gravely tone, making everybody in the room glare at him.

Wally rolled his eyes, then turned to the Bats, crossing his arms. "The idiot over there's Deadpool, that's Talisman," He said, pointing at said teen, "The red head's Roy, that guy's Jason, and I'm Wally." He finished, slightly glaring at the Bat, who was glaring at him as well.

"Huh, looks a lot like you, Todd." Robin hissed, then stomped on Red Hood's foot, but the older didn't let him go.

Wally didn't like this Robin. He was too... Impulsive. And that was something coming from him, the King of Impulsiveness. "What are you?" Batman asked, making Wally smirk.

"I have no idea if you know about me in your world, but I'm Kid Flash. Roy's Red Arrow. If you don't know the other two, you most probably never will." Wally answered, waving his right hand as if it were nothing important.

Batman glared at him with more intensity, because he knew these two names. These were the sidekicks or what not from some brightly clothed and highly annoying heroes from other cities.

"Where are we?" Batman growled, glaring as Red Hood kept a struggling Robin in a headlock.

Wally shrugged, and said, "Dunno, I was kidnapped and brought here. So was Roy. Those three are the masterminds."

Batman really did not like this. Wally spoke to him without a hint of fear. This either meant he was not human, or he was highly stupid.

"Yeah, we found this lab under good ol' Catmus, brought 'em here, and pressed that shiny button!" Deadpool exclaimed, suddenly slamming down on the same button, making the three Bats hurtle back from wherever they came.

The four inhabitants of the room blinked after them, Deadpool chuckling nervously. "Well, damn. I wanted to ask him if I died there."

* * *

**Rule #118: **Don't let Robin or Jason near pointy objects when they're mad.

"Get back here, Artemis! I promise I won't hurt you too bad!" Robin cackled maniacally as the girl ran away from him, a butter knife in his hands.

"No, bad Robin! Get back here!" Wally chased after his friend, trying to stop him from hurting the blonde.

"No! I'm out for blood!"

* * *

"God damnit it all to fucking hell!" Jason yelled as he stomped around the cave, ignoring the sting that came from his wounds.

Wally and Roy were the only ones there to see his anger, for the rest of the team was stuck in the Med Bay. "If the stupid Bat had let me go with you guys-" he started to yell, but Wally cut him off.

"You would have most probably died again!"

Jason blinked at Wally, who had unshed tears in his eyes. "If you had gone up against the Joker like you would have, you would have _died_. Okay, Jason? And this time it would've been forever."

Wally looked away from his best friend, who just stared in shock. Jason had never been good with emotions, deciding to just turn them into anger if he ever felt anything that wasn't happiness. Which is exactly what he did just then. He smashed his foot into the glass coffee table in front of him, grabbing a shard that caught his eye, all the while thinking about his plan.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked him, then his eyes widened when he saw the sadistic smile that crept unto Jason's face. "No! No! You are not doing that!"

"Watch me, Wally boy."

* * *

**Rule #119 : **Do not attempt to alter this list. It is a means of making sure you kids do not die or end up in jail.

"Okay, so first rule we're changing is the no Batmobile one, right?" Wally asked, sitting on a chair in front of the Batcomputer, which Robin and Jason had hacked so they could access the list of rules.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, then said, "Take out the rule of no being the Justice Brigade. I want to sing again."

Artemis nodded in agreement, and said, "Then take out the rule of no dancing while on missions. I actually like breaking down every once in a while."

Wally nodded as he started to type wildly on the screen, fixing everything up. "We should be allowed to go to Disney and Sea World, right?" Kaldur asked, peering over the large seat at the computer.

Wally nodded, and wrote that down. "Take out the whole no Red Hood thing. It's not working." Jason said, leaning against the costume cases.

"Yeah, and the no being the Rogue's partners for a day." Raquel nodded, holding James' hand.

The clown smiled down at her, then said, "Hey, remove the no dating people from the other side."

"Why?" Zatanna asked, smirking at the couple. "Don't you want your love to be forbidden?"

M'gann gasped, smiling widely. "Oh, like Romeo and Juliet!"

Raquel screwed her face at this, and said, "Oh, hell no. I don't want to die."

Wally rolled his eyes at this, and asked, "Hey, we still on the list or are we talking about love now?"

"Take out the no sleepovers rule!" Talisman piped up, jumping on Wally's lap. "I want to cuddle with Wally-poo!"

Wally stared down at him for a minute, and asked, "Did you get any sugar today?"

"Just a little."

"Huh. That rule's staying."

As this process continued, Wally said, "Hey, now that I think about it, a quarter of these aren't half bad. Maybe the League _was_ thinking of our safety when they wrote this."

The group looked at one another, then, as if by a mysterious force, they all shook their heads at the same time. "NAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Rule #120 : **Do not make a list for the Justice League.

"You know, now that we're here, I think we should do the same to them." Robin piped up, hanging from one of the beams in the cave.

The teens were now lounging all around, Wally still writing on the computer to finish the new rules. Kaldur looked up from his seat next to Artemis, wondering what the bird meant.

"What are you talking about, Robin?" He asked, making the younger boy smile as he jumped down.

"They gave us rules to follow, and have taken away our freedom on more than one occasion, let's repay the favor!"

The kids all looked at one another, thinking on this, while Wally smirked. "And there." He finished, hitting enter. "Now we have finished our list, what's this I hear about one for the League?" He asked, turning around in the chair to see his friends.

And all that met him was the evil smirks of all of them. Slowly, he got into the mood, and smirked along with them. "What shall be the first one?"

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Flash asked, holding a very thick packet of papers in his hand.

The whole League was with him, looking over his shoulder to look at the papers.

"Guidelines to being in the Justice League?" Superman asked, reading from the title.

Flash opened the packet, and started reading. "First things first, now the whole League's on probation?" He asked, reading straight from the pages. "We are sick and tired of you oppressing us, so we have decided to take a stand. If any of you breaks any of these rules, there will be serious consequences?" He asked, looking back at the rest of the Leaguers.

"Young Justice will be looking over you, much like you did to us, and we will be punishing you whenever you break one of these lovely rules. So, get to reading." Hal Jordan finished, not able to wipe the smile off of his face.

Batman glared at him, while he just continued smiling. "I think we may have pushed them a bit too far, guys."

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Rule #121 :** Do not clone yourselves.

Inertia and Wally were standing in the door of the mountain, both of them looking at the scene of utter chaos that had unraveled after the last Leaguer left the mountain.

"This really was a very dumb idea, me." Inertia told him, crossing his arms.

Wally sighed and nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I know. I just... I don't know... Guess I wanted to see how a clone of myself would be."

Inertia smacked him in the back of the head, and hissed, "I count as a freaking clone, you idiot!"

Wally nodded, ducking so that the flying couch didn't hit him, then shrugged. "Well, you may, but it's just not the same. I mean, I already know you have a different personality and all. Wally clone doesn't necessarily have one."

Inertia nodded at this, looking on in almost boredom at both teams fighting against the clones. "Why are they so powerful?"

Wally shrugged, crouching slightly so that an arrow didn't embed itself in between his eyes. "Think it has something to do with Rob and Falc deciding they wanted to see if something made them stronger."

Inertia nodded at this, then sidestepped the pissed off Red Arrow clone, then plunged a hand into its' chest. "Huh, only a robot?" He asked, looking down at the oil that came out with his hand.

Wally shrugged, and said, "We're not CADMUS, we won't be able to make a real living and breathing clone. Heck, if you ask me, these are already clones."

Inertia rolled his eyes at this, "They're androids, you idiot. Not clones."

"They're copies of us, aren't they?"

Inertia thought on this, then shrugged and nodded. "Exactly."

"Are you ladies done with tea time?!" Artemis yelled, hanging onto the Superboy clone.

Wally and Inertia sighed, then both pointed at the dead Clone. "We got Red Arrow Clone!"

"Why did you kill me?" Roy asked along with his partner, Black Archer, as they fought off a Jason clone.

"You attacked us!"

"I'm gonna kill you after this!" Both archers screamed, along with Tigress and Artemis.

Wally and Inertia sighed, then they turned to each other. "Must we always clean up their mess?" Wally asked his friend.

"Well it's also your mess."

"Yeah, but they're the idiots that let me do this."

* * *

**Rule #122 : **You may not hack into the Watchtower cameras to get blackmail on the Leaguers.

"Oh, Superman! Do you remember that time you wore those Batman undies?" Robin asked, jumping onto the Kryptonians back.

Superman's face only turned completely red.

* * *

"Hey, Gardner!" Wally called, sitting on the chair in the cafeteria with his teammates.

Guy turned to them, glaring slightly as he didn't like his date being interrupted.

"Remember this?" Artemis asked, holding up the Batman teddy bear.

And Ice couldn't hold back the laughter as Guy's face turned redder than Wally's hair.

* * *

"Oh, we're the youth against adults!" Captain Marvel sang loudly, surprising the teens that were looking on.

He actually had quite a good voice.

"Fighting til the war's won, we don't care if we end up getting jailed!"

Wally smirked back at his group of friends, then said, "Guys, I think we have ourselves a new recruit."

* * *

**Rule #123 : **Stop trying to convince villains to get sidekicks. It was enough when you became their sidekicks for a day.

"Oh come on, Rory, you know you want to get the pride that only a mentor receives!" Kid Flash exclaimed, walking beside Heatwave as the man tried to get away from him.

"I don't need a stinking sidekick, Baby Flash. I'm perfectly fine!" He growled, glaring daggers at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash only shook his head, knowing that the man wasn't perfectly fine. "Well, it's a good thing I brought someone for you!" He announced, then sped forward, and pulled on a chord that was attached to a random curtain.

"Where did that come from?" Heatwave muttered, only for his jaw to drop as he saw what was inside.

"Maybe she's too old to be a sidekick, but at least she won't be called your kid." Kid Flash chuckled, helping Vulcana down from the stage.

She smiled warmly at Heatwave, who was still gaping, then turned to Kid Flash. "Thank you, young hero." She told him, then slowly walked towards the awe-struck man. "I have heard you were looking for a sidekick."

Heatwave shook his head, quickly regaining his composure. "Well... uh... How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty two."

Heatwave nodded at this, then gave Kid Flash a thumbs up. "I believe you can be my student, what is it you need to learn?"

Vulcana smiled, sliding a finger down the man's chest. "My fire power's are a bit..." She drifted off, then nipped his nose. "Out of control."

Heatwave felt all of the color go to his face, and he choked out, "I believe I can help you with that."

Kid Flash chuckled as they both walked away, then got on his phone. "Hey, Robin... Yeah, he got himself a sidekick... Going to find one for Bane next? Fine by me."

* * *

**Rule #124 : **You are not allowed to drug any Leaguer's food.

Flash smiled, actually feeling happy after the whole Young Justice VS Justice League debacle. The kids had taken things a bit too far with their blackmail, recruiting Captain Marvel, Vigilante, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern. The adults all knew that something bad would happen if the kids were allowed to continue with this crazy plan of giving the League rules, so they had invited the teens to a luncheon.

The teens had brought along Jason, Deadpool, their recruits, and Wolf, and they sat on one side of the large table, the League on the other. Superman had been hoping they would be able to walk out of this unscathed, but after seeing the earrings that the adults now wore along with the kids, he knew that that wasn't a possibility.

"So, Young Justice, we are here, not to fight with you, but to talk." Wonder Woman started talking, only for Vigilante to stand up, and offer her a warm smile; which wasn't seen.

"Wonder Woman, we aren't here to speak, but ta hear y'all apologize fer everythin' yuh've done." He spoke, which made Kid Flash smile. They had even come in costume. "The kids 'ave taken everythin' y'all've thrown at 'em, yet y'all don't treat 'em like equals. They are tired of this, which is why Ah'm speakin' now, on they're behalf."

Wonder Woman was actually surprised at this, for Vigilante had never interrupted her. The kids had corrupted him! He could not be saved!

"Thank you, Vig." Kid Flash told the man, standing up while smirking at the adults. "You like?" He asked, lightly smacking his own earring. "It was supposed to be for the Justice Brigade, but because you took that away... Anyways, we're here to hear your apologies, yes?" He asked cheekily.

Most of the League wanted to smack him right then and there, but restrained themselves as Batman slowly got up. He was tired of this. Robin had taken to staying with Jason almost every night, which ended up with Bruce having to go down to Fox, who would have Robin sleeping in one of the guest beds. "Kid Flash," He nodded at him, "Young Justice," He acknowledged the rest. "We are sorry for oppressing you. We did these rules in your best interest, we did not think they would hurt you too."

Kid Flash nodded at this, then smiled, "That's all we wanted! Just don't take some of these rules so seriously, and we'll cut y'all some slack!"

Flash slightly cringed at his words, knowing that he was slowly losing his nephew to Vigilante. "Which rules?" He asked.

Kid Flash scratched his chin, and said, "There are actually quite a few. What you guys don't understand is that we know how to take care of ourselves. We don't always need you trying to save us."

The League nodded at this, then Wonder Woman proposed, "What if we allowed you a week of doing whatever you wanted, no rules or anything? That way we shall see if the rules are okay, or they should be changed."

The kids all looked at one another, then Kid Flash sped towards Wolf, and after whispering with the animal, nodded. "Deal. Now let's eat."

As the food came out, the League missed the evil smirks that grazed most of the kids faces. And, suddenly half of the League fell onto their plate, while the rest suddenly felt the urge to run to the bathroom. And as Young Justice and their friends laughed, they couldn't help but feel victorious.

"And that's why you never trust angry teenagers!"

* * *

**Rule #125 : **Fights with villains can not be decided based off of who has the cooler speech and dramatic entrance. Even if they agree to do it.

Creepy music started playing all around the warehouse, making the crowd start cowering in fear. Fire suddenly rang out from random parts of the warehouse, making some of the teens cower. "I am not human, I do not _feel_, and I do not care what you feel about me. I am the Night personified, I am the souls of the criminals and dirty wrapped into one being, and I am the reason you do not sleep." And suddenly Red Hood jumped out of a random spot, landing on the ten foot roof. "I am the RED HOOD!"

The claps were loud, then a devilish cackle rang all around the warehouse. A large glove almost hit her fellow contestant, Harley riding on top of it. "Hello! They call me Harley, along with psycho, crazy chick, and Squirrel from that one guy in Kentucky!" She cackled, cartwheeling off the glove and landing next to Jason with her own fireworks. "Let the pain begin!" It wasn't even a speech, but it worked because the crowd cheered.

Then, Poison Ivy started speaking, "My poor babies... All of them dying because of such insolent creatures like the Justice League..." There was a cheer from the crowd, because it was all Young Justice, a few villains, and a few more masked people that didn't like the League. "I will bring back beauty to this beast of a world..."

Then a large pod sprang out of the ground, slowly opening to reveal Poison Ivy. "I am the savior of this poor world... I will bring it back to its' former glory!" She announced, smiling at the crowd, which made them cheer loudly, only for it to be drowned out with a loud rock song.

"Behold! I am Kid Flash! The King of Speed, Kid of Awesomness, Prince of Pissing the League Off, and President of Fun-ville!" Kid Flash yelled, fireworks suddenly going off as he jumped down from the ten foot high roof, wearing a crown with a red King robe. "I am the Light in the Darkness that is this world, I am the savior of the petty and poor souls! I am here to beat down injustice, and uphold the very foundations of this great country!" He announced, more fireworks exploding behind him.

The crowd of his friends clapped, and he continued, "I have gone up against the League on numerous times, wrote a song about it even, and I am here today, to prove to you all that I am the best! There is a reason I'm the Kid of AWEEEESSSSSOOOOMMMMEEEE!" He dragged out, then his song was quickly cut off by a pissed off Batman.

"Mountain. Now." He growled, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Run!" Yelled the King of Speed, then Batman found himself under a large box, the same boy having thrown it over him. "Don't worry Bats!" He yelled, holding down the box that held him. "I'm sure Canada's going to love you!"

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Rule #126 : **Do not rig the voting of new League members. We've told you once, and we'll tell you again, Jason, Harley, and Cold are villains _not_ heroes.

"Shh... The League's about to vote." Wally hissed at his teammates, looking down at the laptop in his lap.

The team was assembled behind him, along with Jason, Harley, Captain Cold, and Deadpool. It had been a few weeks since they had drugged the League's food, and they had once again returned to hiding in different cities every night so the League wouldn't catch them.

"You sure you can do this one time, twinkle toes?" Jason asked him, polishing his revolver, a gift from Vigilante.

Wally smirked back at him, then cracked his knuckles dramatically. "As long as I have at least a second, I'm sure I can get you inside the League."

Kaldur shook his head, then turned to Raquel. "Are you sure this is okay? We already have enough problems with the League and the government, if we add three villains..."

Raquel shook her head, but pointed at their group of friends. "Fish Sticks, every single person here has something against the Justice League. We are just using our rights of freedom of speech."

"I did not know that allowed us to partake in so many dangerous acts."

Raquel shrugged, but was shushed by Wally. "I need quiet."

Then, just as the votes started tallying, Wally started typing rapidly, replacing the names with the most votes with Red Hood, Captain Cold, and Harley. All was quiet in the room as he worked, then he cheered.

"Consider yourselves Leaguers." He told them, then they heard a roar of anger. "Shit! I didn't work fast enough! Retreat! Retreat!" He yelled, throwing the laptop right at Conner's face.

The group blinked as the Speedster freaked out, then looked at the door as it opened to show a fuming Batman. "RETREAT!" Wally yelled, barreling over Batman.

Will they ever learn?

* * *

**Rule #127 : **No sending messages to random planets hoping that more super-powered aliens will come to earth.

Kid Flash blinked at the group assembled in front of him, which consisted of very different people. The people ranged from a... _well-rounded_ woman with her bust practically hanging out, to a floating Batman impersonator, an African American teenager, and many more creatures and aliens that could only come from one's imagination.

Robin grabbed his arm, then hissed in his ear, "Did you really send out the invitations?"

Kid Flash smiled nervously at his best friend, then nodded. "Course I did."

Robin face-palmed, while Falcon shook his head. Inertia was mingling with the aliens, oddly feeling at home with them.

"The League's going to kill us." Robin muttered just as the rest of the team walked into the mountain.

Kid Flash smiled at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nope. They were going to kill us before. Now they're going to kill us, resurrect us, then throw us into the darkest pit in Tartarus."

Robin glared at him, but before he could say anything, the well-rounded woman and the teen walked up to them, both of them looking highly hopeful.

"Hello. My name's Power Girl, and this is Betty. We were hoping to talk to someone about this letter." The blonde said, then handed Kid Flash the letter.

Surprisingly enough, Kid Flash was not fawning over her, instead Robin was. Kid Flash only took the letter, read it, and smiled at both females. "Well, we can't promise you anything too serious, but if you stick around, I'm sure we'll find a way to make you an alien."

Then a green-skinned man, with tentacles for hair, and completely black eyes walked up to them, a warm smile on his face. "Hello, I am looking for the one named Kid Flash."

KF smiled at him, then offered him his hand. "It is I, the King of Speed." He told the alien, who grasped his arm by the forearm.

"I believe you are looking for new heroes?"

"Aye, tis true." Kid Flash nodded, but was cut short by a scream that came from the entry way of the mountain.

He turned around, finding the whole Justice League standing there, looking at all the aliens in attendance. All was quiet as the groups stared at one another, then Kid Flash coughed. "GET THEM!" He yelled, then jumped to attack the League along with Inertia and Falcon.

Let's just say that Kid Flash has a lot of recruits on his mind because of what happened next.

* * *

**Rule #128 : **Just because the experiment that gave Flash his powers was replicated once for Kid Flash does not mean that it should be replicated for all of you.

"Okay, so we just have to sneak into my uncle's lab, recreate lightning, then hope you get the powers." Wally told the newest recruits, Power Girl, Betty Clawman, and Kit Fisto.

The three aliens; along with Batmite; were the ones that he had decided to keep around, just because they seemed to be the kind that would go along with any of his crazy plans.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Power Girl asked, looking around the Lab they had just infiltrated. "I mean, this can't be safe."

Betty shook her head, her long hair tied back in a ponytail. "This will be one of the dumbest things you could do, Wally." She told him.

Wally frowned slightly at her, but shook it off, knowing that it was the entity inside of her speaking right now. Kit seemed to be the only one that was actually excited over the fact of getting superpowers, but that was probably because he didn't have any except for the Force.

"You girls must stay silent," Kit spoke calmly, slowly calming them also. "For this is a most important journey. If it is our failure, it is our mission to fail."

Wally smiled at him, even though he didn't understand what the man was getting at, then said, "Let's go."

Then he started speeding around the room, finding all of the ingredients he would need for the experiment, then handed them all to Kit. "Hold these." He said, then sped away to find the electrical conduit.

"Fisto, this is not smart." Power Girl told him, making the man smile reassuringly at her.

"Do not worry, youngling, I will be okay."

"Found it!" Wally yelled, then sped back, bringing along some electrically charged cables. "Who's first?" He asked, smiling creepily.

Then all three fled from the room, not liking how Wally smiled at them. Wally stared after them, his head cocked. "Did I do that?"

* * *

**Rule #129 : **Do not try to give superpowers to random strangers.

"Srewoprepus!" Zatanna yelled, pointing at the person who was unfortunate enough to walk too close to her.

She huffed when nothing happened, then turned to Wally with a frown. "It's not working!"

"Just keep trying! You'll get it!"

* * *

**Rule #130 : **You are not allowed to create random scientific accidents in an attempt to gain more powers.

"So we just put this here, that over there, and those things over yonder." Wally told Jason and Robin, who were standing under the strange machinery.

He put all the things where he said they belonged, then smiled evilly at his friends. "We just need Fish Sticks and Supey and we're set for."

And as he said that, the two boys walked into the room. He smiled at them, then sped towards them and pushed them towards Robin and Jason. He sped towards the control panel, then exclaimed, "Let the Experiment begin!"

He pressed down on the button, then sped towards his friends, who were all still wondering what was going on. Lights flashed and alarms blared as the machine got ready, all the while Wally bounced excitedly.

Then, one by one, each male was hit with a ray, making them scream out in pain. After a few seconds of excruciating pain, the procedure was done, and the boys all panted as they fell. All of them were smoking and their clothing was scorched, but they also felt stronger than before.

"Does anyone feel different?" Wally asked, panting slightly as he struggled to get up.

Jason flexed his fist, and suddenly Wally was thrown against the wall. He groaned in pain, while Jason smirked. "Wally, I think whatever you did actually worked."

Wally smiled evilly, ignoring the pain he got from still being pushed against the wall, and said, "Well, let's go see what other powers we've got!"

**Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rule #131 : **You are not to reprogram the zeta tubes to change who is allowed to use them.

"Okay, so Jason, Talisman, Deadpool, Power Girl, Betty, Kit, the Team, the Young Injustice Team, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Vigilante, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Shining Knight, the Pizza Guy, the guy that delivers our pranks, and Santa are now the only people that are allowed to get inside the Mountain via Zeta Tubes." Robin told his whole team, getting up from his knees.

He had been working on that job for a few hours now, and he was just ready to collapse, but he couldn't help but smile evilly at his friends. Wally sped up towards his best friend, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and smiled at him.

"Oh, Roby-poo, what would we do without you?" He asked his friend, making the younger smile even wider. "But, what happens to someone that's not allowed in?"

"Let's get someone in here so you can see." He said evilly, then turned to Jason and Deadpool, who had Superman in their grasps.

They had kidnapped him from Metropolis after Conner had told them about their latest blow up, and now had him subdued after blasting him with red sun rays. Which they did after they broke into Luthorcorp... Maybe the Team was going a _bit_ too far with what they were doing now.

"Of course not, author, not let's get show on the road!" Deadpool exclaimed, making Wally smile widely as the rest of the team wondered why he had spoken to the 'author'.

As Jason and Deadpool dragged Superman towards the Zeta Beam, M'gann couldn't help but start getting jittery. "Guys, do you think this is okay? I mean the League's still mad at us for what we did yesterday, and they couldn't have cooled down so quickly."

Wally rolled his eyes at her as Robin started prepping the Zeta Beam, and said, "Oh, come on, Meggs, we only made Jay-bird, Harls, and Cold part of the League, invited a bunch of aliens to Earth, tried to give random people powers, tried to make Kit a speedster, and gave me, Conner, Kaldur, Jason, and Robin new powers... That's nothing compared to what we've done in the past."

Kaldur rubbed his forehead, and said, "We have never done so much in one day. Or, should I say, _you_ have never done so much?"

Wally smiled cheekily at the Atlantean, then giggled excitedly as Jason told them the Zeta was ready.

"Take a step back, guys." Robin told the Team, who did as told.

The Zeta Beam started, then green, red, blue, and purple lasers started hitting Superman's body, making the 'Man of Steel' start screaming in pain. Everybody there 'Ooh'ed' and 'Aahh'ed' at the sight before them, seeing a very beautiful light show. Then, once the lasers were done with Superman, he was coughing in pain and his body was smoking.

"That was pretty." M'gann said distractedly, holding onto Conner's hand.

The clone squeezed hers' lightly, then smiled down at his girlfriend. "Not as pretty as you."

And while the team just shared a nice moment, they were completely oblivious to the fact that the same thing that happened to Superman happened to Batman and Black Canary on the other side.

* * *

**Rule #132 : **You are not allowed to patent alien weaponry and make them for any military.

Kid Flash smiled evilly at Robin, who was staring at him in fear. Well, he was staring more at Kid's arm than anything else.

"What? Don't you like my new and improved... Wait for it... SCAHM!?" Kid Flash asked excitedly, which made Robin's fear wash out and turn into confusion.

"SCAHM?"

Kid Flash nodded, and shrugged. "Yeah, Super Cool Alien Hunting Mechanism." Then he waved pointed behind him and towards a giant truck. "I have a truck load of these."

Robin smirked evilly at this, then asked, "Where's the nearest Café?"

Kid Flash scratched his head with the arm that had the weapon on it, luckily not accidentally shooting himself. "Why do you need a Café?"

Robin scoffed at his friends stupidity, then said, "We are going to sell all those SCAHM's!"

Kid Flash frowned jokingly at this, and asked, "Shouldn't we be telling the League we have all of those weapons with us?" In a baby voice.

Robin smirked at him, getting the joke. "Why, we would be doing them a favor selling all of these useless things. Sides, we get paid, and before the shipments arrive, we'll just cut off the power."

Kid Flash nodded, then said, "The Café's over yonder." Then he smiled wickedly, picked Robin up, and they both headed towards the joint, money signs the only thing in their minds.

* * *

**Rule #134 : **Do not put Doctor Fate's helmet on random animals to see what happens.

Wally giggled excitedly as he placed the helmet on the animal he picked, the frog. Already they had tried on a dog, which had only made the mutt bark louder and ended up with Conner in the beach. They had also tried it out on a sparrow, but that ended up with Robin having his brains pecked out, and Jason being pooped on.

"I'll show you that I always pick best!" He exclaimed, then waited excitedly as the helmet began to glow.

After the glowing had left, it only left the frog with an oversized helmet, who then croaked and jumped away. Wally's shoulders slumped at the retreating animal, then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Poor Wallsy, as clueless as ever." Jason smirked, then grabbed the helmet from the floor and walked towards the completely white rabbit in front of him. "Now let's see what happens now." He told himself, then placed the helmet on.

As this happened, Zatanna, M'gann, Raquel, and Artemis couldn't help but sigh. "Why are the guys doing this again?" Raquel asked, lounging on the beach to get a tan.

Artemis smiled at her, then rolled onto her back. "Something about seeing who guesses best."

"Boys are idiots." Zatanna remarked, hearing the screams of the boys as the rabbit started attacking them with magical carrots.

"I agree." M'gann piped in, reading a book quietly under the shade.

"You think they'll ever mature?" Raquel asked, pushing herself up on her elbows to face the rest easier.

Artemis rolled over once more, somehow ending up with her head on Raquel's lap. "Please, Rocky, these are Robin, Wally, Jason, Kaldur, and Conner we're talking about.

"Kaldur and Conner are already pretty mature." Zatanna pointed out, slowly moving to the side so that a carrot didn't impale her.

Artemis sighed, then said, "May be, but they've been corrupted by the rest of the idiots."

As the girls continued their conversation, the boy's were panting hard while glaring at Jason. Their clothes were ripped and dirty, mostly because of the onslaught of killer carrots.

"Never again, Jason." Wally growled at him, then turned to Kaldur. "Your turn, Fish Sticks."

The Atlantean nodded, grabbed the helmet from Conner's hands, then turned towards Wolf. He slowly started to put it on, ignoring the yells of warning from his friends.

"Wait, don't do that!"

"If the Bunny was Bad, imagine the Wolf!"

"Wait, Kaldur, I don't want to die!"

But Kaldur didn't Listen to any of them. He just placed the helmet on Wolf's head, then waited for the blinding light to die down. And, as soon as it did, he found himself being flung towards the nearest tree.

"I told you to not do it!" Wally yelled, speeding away from an uprooted tree.

Wolf just continued his onslaught, the person controlling his mind wanting revenge on the teens for being so stupid and reckless with his powers.

"Maybe they'll never grow up." Zatanna sighed, looking at the scene as the boys ran around, screaming their heads off.

"I still don't know how there's a forest so close to a beach." Artemis acknowledge, already forgetting about her friends in peril.

"Eh. It's the Bat's fault."

* * *

**Rule #135 : **You are not allowed to found your own religion.

"We are here today for the most holiest of times, the time when we reflect on what we've done, and what our God want us to do." Kid Flash started the mass that was being held in the Mountain's hangar, standing up on a makeshift podium.

Behind him were banners with Chimichangas on them, weird symbols strewn in front of said food. The whole team was sitting on stolen benches, along with Jason, Deadpool, Harley, Talisman, Young Injustice, and Captain Marvel. They all held a chimichanga in their hands, slowly eating it as Kid Flash spoke. The whole room was dark, with only candles lighting it, and Kid Flash wearing a black robe with a hood only added to the eerie feeling.

"Our God is none other than the most delicious food in existence, the chimichanga." The red head spoke, holding a giant chimichanga above his head dramatically. "In this day, we all remember the hardships we faced to make this religion, and exactly why we hail this food."

But before he could elaborate more, the lights were turned on and Batman stood in the door way with Wonder Woman and Superman. "What's going on here?" He growled, glaring at all the people there.

Kid Flash suddenly pointed at them, and with wide and crazy eyes, he said, "Lo, the non-believers! Capture them so we may sacrifice their evil blood! The Food Gods would be proud!" He said, and before any adult hero could react, all the Chimichanga believers were on them.

**Please review. Also, Rule #133 will be the next chapter, because it's going to be long.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Rule #133 : **You are not a mercenary force, stop hiring yourself out to various countries.

"How much for the job?" A red haired boy asked, pulling his glove down as he spoke to the man in the computer.

The rest of his team was getting ready behind him, showing the man that was paying them the weapons they were going to use this time.

"Five grand." The man on the screen answered, his grim voice showing that he was not the kind to kid around.

The red head sucked in air, as if not liking the answer. "Ooh, we might have some problems there. Five grand's how much we charge to give you one _picture_ of the target. That doesn't even cover a body part."

The man growled at him, glaring down at the teen. "And how much do you charge for a body?" He asked, clenching his teeth.

The red head smiled cheekily up at him, even though it wasn't seen. "That'd be a million."

The man's glare turned dangerous, which only made the teen smile wider. "That's prepostorous! I still have not found any evidence of your accomplishments, and you want a million dollars?!"

"Oh, did I say only a million. I meant_ five _million, plus expenses."

The man seemed ready to throw a fit at this, but then a man walked in and whispered in his ear. All the color left his face, which made the teen feel victorious.

"What's wrong, boss man?" The teen asked, the smirk clear in his voice.

The man looked down at him, and cleared his throat. "It, um... has come to my attention that my number one employee, the Red Hood, has decided to quit."

The teen nodded slowly, even though he was celebrating on the inside. Yes, Jason did it! Jason actually listened to him for once in his life!

"What's so bad about that?"

"The Red Hood is not known for keeping men like me alive... The deal has changed, ten million for his head." The man's eyes were crazy and desperate, which was just what Wally wanted.

"We'll do it. Where was his last known location?" Roy answered, stepping in front of Wally.

The man smirked evilly, and started briefing the whole group on everything they would need. After this, the team was dispatched to Puerto Rico, where the Red Hood had last been seen.

As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop in San Juan, Raquel couldn't help but feel silly. They were dressed in all black, and they had their respective colors infused into the costumes design. Her combat boots were purple, while Wally's sleeves were a dark red.

"You know, when he finds out about us hunting for his head, he's going to kill us, right?" Raquel asked Wally, who was smiling next to her.

"So?" He asked, turning to her, which allowed her to see his insane smile. "Since when do we care about that?"

Raquel sighed, but nodded, and said, "You're right. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Rule #136 : **We fight crime for free, do not ask for tips after you catch criminals.

"Kid Flash! Thank you so much for capturing Captain Cold!" A police officer told the red head, who was catching his breath on the freezing asphalt.

Kid Flash quickly jumped up, and showed his hand to the officer. He blinked at the hand, then pointed, "What's wrong?"

Kid Flash frowned at him, then made a movement of come closer. "Where's my money?"

* * *

**Rule #137 : **You are not allowed to confirm any rumors about the Justice League, be they true or false.

"Welcome to the True Young Justice Story!" Kid Flash spoke into the camera, smiling widely as Rocket flew around the room, throwing confetti down. "I am the truly awesome host, Kid Flash, and the crazy flying chick is my co-host, Rocket!" He announced, then recorded clapping was heard as Rocket landed next to him on the couch.

Right now they were hidden inside one of Red Hood's many safe houses, and the set was an old couch, a Jacuzzi, some Tiki poles, a giant 'It's a boy' sign that was pointed over to say 'It's a Kid Flash!', and a lot of balloons and confetti splayed all around the floor.

"So, today's a very special day, seeing as how I don't have neither Robby Poo or Stink Arrow holding me down." Kid Flash smiled, then reached into the bag that was in front of him, pulling out a letter. "Time for the fan mail!"

He opened it and quickly read it over, smiling at the question, "Well, here's a question from a 'KidFlashs_Future_Wife'." He cleared his throat dramatically, making Rocket roll her eyes. "Dear Kid Flash," He spoke in a high, girly tone. "Are Superman and Batman shanking? Because seriously, how was Superboy conceived? But, if not, are Wonder Woman and Batman?"

Rocket smiled at the question, and answered before Kid Flash could act disgusted. "Well, Ms. Wife, Superman and Batman are not Superboy's parents, that would be Superman and _Lex Luthor._ Yeah, not a pretty sight, is it?"

"_But_!" Kid Flash cut in, smiling at Rocket. "Batman _is_ chasing after a certain Amazonian beauty!"

And as Kid Flash reached into the bag, Rocket stopped him. "You know what, today I just want to gossip. You heard about Green Arrow and Black Canary's disaster date?"

Kid Flash gasped, and nodded. "Oh my Gods, girl! I cannot believe that he would try to get action on the second date! Yes folks, GA is a dirty little pig who tried to get into Black Canary's tight ass tights!" He said, turning to the camera.

"Oh my gosh, and did you hear about Red Hood's and Red Arrow's little predicament?" Raquel asked, making Kid Flash shake his head. "Boy, did you miss out on a story! Get this," She said, turning to the camera. "Red Arrow was doing this little stake out in Central to catch a weird ass guy named Vertigo, when suddenly Red Hood jumps down and... wait for it... HUGS him!"

Kid Flash gasped, then clapped excitedly, speeding towards a board they had off set, and wheeled it in. He turned it so the public could see, and you could see the names of various heroes, villains, and vigilantes.

"And we shall unite both Red's!" He exclaimed, drawing a line from Red Arrow's name to Red Hood's with chalk.

"Ah, I love being Cupid."

* * *

**Rule #138 : **Never make a de-aged Robin or a de-aged Artemis cry. Green Arrow, Red Hood, Red Arrow, Batman, and a few Leaguers will go after you.

"Wally, get back here!" All of the non-meta heroes yelled after the speedster, who was darting from corner to corner, trying to get out of the way of the crazy heroes.

"I didn't mean it! How was I supposed to know that monkeys were scary to Rob?! And... Well... I have no regrets about making Arty cry. She gets to be a real bitch sometimes."

And Green Arrow let out an animalistic roar as he lunged for Wally, Roy following suit. The ginger never learned, did he?

* * *

**Rule #139 :** Whenever Robin or Artemis have a bad day, you do not piss them of even further.

"Hey, Arty, did you know you look like a wet, starving cat?" Wally asked innocently as the blonde archer walked into the cave, completely soaked because of the rain outside.

She glared at him, slowly starting to shake with anger, until she screamed, "THAT'S IT, MOTHA EFFER! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" She yelled, and somehow, she managed to jump unto Wally's back and put him a sleeper hold.

"Ah! Too much Ziggler! Too much WWE!" Wally yelled, moving around sporadically to try to shake her off.

"DIE YOU FREAKING HORNSWOGGLE!"

* * *

Artemis smiled at Robin as he stormed into the cave, a crushed Valentine's day heart in his hand.

"Hey, Rob. The special Baywatch didn't take it the right way?" She asked jokingly, poking a jab at the fact that Robin and Wally were so close.

But by the glare she received from Robin, she knew she had something bad. And before she could even explain herself, she was unconscious, with Robin dragging her towards a closet where they kept boxes, wondering whether he should send her to Antarctica or the North Pole. He decided on Antarctica, just because he knew Saint Nick wouldn't be happy to see _her _again.

* * *

**Rule #140 :** You may not play music about the end of the world on any given day that the world is going to end. Especially if you start at midnight

_"It's the end of the world,  
and we know it!  
It's the end of the world,  
let us celebrate!"_

Wally sang at the top of his lungs along with this song, dodging various flying projectiles that were sent his way as the League tried to shut down his and Rob's Master Music Player.

"Turn it off! It's not the end of the world, you idiot! We're going to live!" Artemis yelled, shooting an arrow at him.

Wally just dodged it as Robin cackled from somewhere in the ceiling, and he said, "It's not going to shut off unless we say so, or the world really ends! And, there's no way in Hades you're catching us!"

**So sorry about it not being so good, but the mercenary one would just not come to me. So you know, I will be doing more and more WWE references, just so the last rules actually makes sense.**

**Ziggler- He's the wrestler who uses the sleeper hold, which is basically choking you.**

**Hornswoggle- Awesome Leprechaun that everybody loves to hate, but I love to love.**

**Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Rule #141 :** Not being able to blast music from the Watchtower does not allow you to blast music from any other location.

"Party in the Mountain! Party in the mountain!" Inertia yelled as he pumped his arms up, dancing through the different bodies that danced around him.

_"When I met you girl, it was love at first sight, your hair looked so good, your hair, was so tight!"_ The voice of Zack Ryder; a WWE wrestler whom almost everybody in the team liked.

Everybody in both teams loved the WWE, and even if some Leaguers didn't admit it, they also liked the wrestling world.

_"At first I was nervous, so quiet and shy!"_ Everybody in the room sang along with Zack, bodies rubbing up on each other as the teens lost their rationality in the dancefloor.

Wally and Raquel were dancing together, singing together as they did the chicken dance side by side. Artemis and Robin were dancing together, while Zatanna and her counterpart, Magician, danced with Talisman and his own counterpart, who was also called Talisman. Both Jason's were enjoying their beers while talking to Powergirl and Betty, and both Supermartian couples were dancing.

There was loud pounding coming from the other side of the mountain, which was every single adult hero trying to get inside the room, but no kid heard it over the loud and pounding song that was being broadcasted to the whole world.

_"Cause you are a HOESKI!" _Everybody yelled together, various items that were being held falling, much like both ginger speedster's, that had too much sugar that night.

Outside, Batman was pacing like crazy while the rest of the heroes were ready to give up. "Seriously, Batman? How come you're not able to hack their hack?" Superman asked, receiving a glare from the dark knight.

Wonder Woman sighed, and said, "What I want to know is how Ollie and Billy got inside."

* * *

**Rule #142 : **No figure skating.

"No! No!" Wally yelled as he was thrown over Clark's shoulder, Bruce taking the 1st place trophy back to the judging table. "We won that fair and square! Me and Megan made up the whole routine and we danced without any enhancements! We won that fair and square." Wally was wearing a light blue one piece with blue accents, and he was pounding on Clark's back.

"We won that fair and square, you jackasses!" M'gann yelled, being carried out by her uncle.

And as both teens struggled to get out of their captor's grasps and get back their trophies, their team was looking on.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Conner asked, his arms crossed.

"Yep." Was the answer of everyone there.

* * *

**Rule #143 : **You are not allowed to go to Metropolis and yell for Superman at the top of your lungs. Especially if it's only to prank him.

"SUPERMAN! OH SUPERMAN! OH SUPER-" Kid Flash yelled, only to be cut off by hand being placed over his mouth.

Superman was glaring behind him, and hissed, "What do you want, Kid?"

The Kryptonian dropped his hand, only to see Kid Flash smiling wildly. "Just this." The ginger said, only to run away at the last minute.

When Superman could understand what was going on, it was too late, and he ended up being hit by a giant fly swatter. Then, after he landed on a giant bowl of oil; don't ask; he was dumped into a vat of feathers, then placed in a box, which had the words 'Pluto' written on it. That day Superman had to fly back to Earth from Pluto.

* * *

**Rule #144 : **You are never to play Dance Central/Just Dance or any other dancing games with ANY super villain EVER. Nor are you allowed to play these games in the presence of Jason, Deadpool or any other rouge.

"What? No! I won! Harley cheated!" Deadpool yelled as the screen announced player two's victory.

The clown only smiled victoriously at him, and said, "Well, guess I just shook my tush better than you, ya second string clown wannabe!"

Deadpool gasped in shock at this, stomped his foot, and pointed at her. "Baby Flash, she jut called me a clown wannabe! Kill her!" He demanded, making Wally sigh.

"I don't kill, 'Pool."

Deadpool huffed, then crossed his arms. "Oh, well." Then he shot the Xbox 360, making everybody in the mountain yell out.

"What the Chimichanga, Wade!?" Jason yelled, losing the grip on his beer cup. Yep, you'll never find him without a beer now.

"If I can't win, then no one can play!"

And that night Wade found himself being slowly and painfully tortured by the Bat Brothers, Wally, Harley, Artemis, Talisman, and the Rogues from Central City. Apparently, the things that they did made the rest of the team go squeamish.

* * *

**Rule #145 :** T-Ping, egging, or ding-dong ditching Wayne Manor will never be tolerated. Mr. Wayne is a huge financial backer for The League, and a colleague of Batman's. Batman will kill you.

"Run! He's coming!" Wally yelled as he spotted a fancy limo driving up the hill, his back turned to his teammates.

"Oh my chimichanga, run!" Zatanna squeaked, dropping her toilet paper roll as she took off.

"Let's split!" Kaldur yelled, dropping the carton of eggs he had been using for their little mission.

"Let's bounce!" Robin said as he jumped down from the top of the house, his own carton of eggs left abandoned at the top of the house.

"Run before Old Man Wayne catches ya!" Raquel and Artemis said at the same time, the dark skinned girl flying off with the blonde after they were done with their painting on Wayne's garage.

"I don't want to be eaten alive!" M'gann spoke now, dropping her toilet paper roll as she froze.

"Let's go, Megsy, I don't feel like being cooked in a pot!" Conner told her, picking up the Martian and taking off jumping.

And as he watched his teammates scatter, Wally couldn't help but smile. Yep, the Bat so deserved this.

* * *

_"Ding-dong!"_ Alfred heard as he cleaned the kitchen cabinet, then he heard a giggle come from outside.

He only rolled his eyes, and kept on cleaning the kitchen. One of these days he would have to get Master Bruce to install an electrical current into the ringer. Maybe that would stop the Young Justice team from trying to prank them so much.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. And, let's imagine that Alfred heard the giggle because Bruce installed a microphone into the front door and now Alfred had ears in he kitchen.**

**Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Rule #146 : **You are under no circumstances allowed to bet on who would win a fight between Batman and Superman.

"Come on, Batman! You can beat him!" Wally yelled at the video game, his whole team yelling behind him as the Batman character beat up on the Superman one.

"No! Go Superman! Superman, Superman! Yes, you can! If you can't beat that rotten joke of a flying rat, then nobody can!" Deadpool yelled as he jumped up and down with his pom-poms, dressed in a weird cheerleader version of the Superman suit. A female version of it.

"Oh, God, Wade!" Artemis yelled, shielding her eyes from her spot next to Wally and Jason. "Why are you wearing _that_?!"

Deadpool glanced down at her, shrugged, and said, "It's a free country, Goldilocks."

Artemis growled at him, but was stopped from insulting him by Robin yelling, "Kick his high flying ass, Batman!"

Jason glared down at him, then threw a bit of his beer at the younger. "Shut up, kid."

Robin glared up at him, and asked, "Why is that every time I see you now, you have a beer can?"

Jason shrugged at him, then opened up another can. "Beer's good."

Robin rolled his eyes at the older of the two, only for Kaldur to yell, "Beat his lying and sorry ass, Superman!"

And at this comment, everyone quieted down and turned to him. He blinked at the attention he received, and asked, "What?"

"Are you rooting for Superman?" Raquel asked, while Conner glared at him.

Kaldur shrugged at him, and answered with, "Superman is less evil than Batman. At least he does not lie about missions."

Everyone nodded at this, then went back to screaming and yelling over who they wanted to win.

* * *

**Rule #147 : **No asking Harley Quinn on a date in font of Joker.

Harley and Joker were standing in one side of the scary warehouse, Kid Flash, Red Hood, and Robin on the other side. Joker was smiling his patented crazy smile as he held a kind of elixir in his hand. Harley looked somewhat bored, along with Kid Flash, while Red Hood was ready to rip off the Joker's head.

"Have you not seen any Syfy movies? You can't try to bring the dead back to life! Especially when it's a two headed shark!" Red Hood growled at him, making the Joker only smile wider.

"Oh, Reddy, was it not enough to steal my shtick? Must you steal my fun too?"

Red Hood growled at him, making Kid Flash sigh in exasperation. Then his eyes met Harley's own, and he smirked. Speeding over to her, he draped an arm over her shoulders, and asked, "Hey, Sweet Cheeks, how about you and me bounce and go find ourselves some real fun?"

Harley smiled widely at him, then started to trace his shoulder guard. "Why, I would love to, _puddin'_." She said, emphasizing the word to get the Joker's attention.

It wasn't any secret that the clown woman wanted to capture the attention of the crazier of the duo, and she still hadn't found a way to do so. Maybe now that she was flirting with a sidekick he would finally pay attention to her.

As she said the word 'puddin', Joker was raving about something or another, only to say, "Excuse me?" And look behind to find his girl in the arms' of a younger man. "HARLEY!" He yelled, but she ignored him.

"What do you say about these words: You, me, and a whole lot of explosives?"

Kid Flash had to run away from a pissed off Joker with a chainsaw that day. All the while Harley tried to not laugh at the fact that Joker was finally paying attention.

* * *

**Rule #148 : **No using celebrity statues to go to a Hollywood club.

"I cannot believe you managed to drag me into this." Jason said as he nursed a scotch in the bar, all the while wearing a button up red shirt with the top two buttons undone, black dress pants, and fancy black shoes. "And I can't believe I'm dressed like a rich brat again."

Wally smiled at him from his spot seated next to the with an intoxicated cougar sitting on his lap. "Oh, come on, Jay-bird. You can't tell me you're not liking this. It's all the drinks that you can get!"

Jason frowned at him, then asked, "Do you not remember the last time you, me, and Roy managed to have any kind of drinks? And we were together?"

Wally frowned at him, then dismissed him with a wave of the hand as he saw a drunk Zatanna dancing with a very tipsy Robin. "That's all Clark Kent's fault, Jason. We all know that."

"Whatever." Jason rolled his eyes, eyeing a Kaldur, who was looking very uncomfortable with the advances Roy was making.

Wally smiled at him, then watched as Artemis stumbled around the dance floor with a man perfect for the Jersey Shore.

"Come on, just relax and have some fun. There's a reason for the bar to be fully stocked with alcohol." Wally said, shoving off the woman on his lap to run over to the front door, where he met the one person he had always wanted to meet.

"Hey, Zack Ryder, right? Want to party the right way?"

* * *

**Rule #149 :** No visiting the twelve Olympians, even if they said you could.

"Party in Olympus! Party in Olympus! Lord Dionysus, pass me the wine!" Wally yelled as he danced between Aphrodite and Hestia.

Loud, pounding music played from Apollo's band of centaurs and fawns, to which all of the Olympians were dancing to. Raquel, Zatanna, M'gann, and Artemis were dancing in the mosh pit that had formed in front of the stage, drinks in their hands as some mythical creatures danced around them.

Wally caught the golden cup that was passed to him, then he sped towards Hermes, who was trying to get Roy to dance. "Ah, forget him, Lord Hermes. He's as entertaining as a balding math teacher."

Hermes smiled down at him, nodded, then took the speedster's hand. "Let's race." And with those words, both of them were speeding all through the streets of Olympus, making many people scream out whenever they passed by.

"HERMES!" Zeus boomed as the younger god passed by him, then caught him by the collar of his shirt. "This is supposed to be a party to award the young heroes of Earth, not to challenge them!"

Hermes only chuckled at his father, and Wally said, "Ah, come on, Lord Zeus. We're just having our speedster fun. There's not many people that the fastest people in the planet can actually race."

Zeus took note of his words, then sighed, and said, "Well, okay. Let us continue the fun." And with that, Zeus dropped Hermes and the dancing returned.

And while they continued partying in the heavens, all of the heroes of the Earth were wondering where their protégés were.

* * *

**Rule #150 :** No dressing villains up like dolls. I don't care if Killer Crock looks funny with make up.

"Quick! Take a picture! Take a picture! We have to uploaded this to the internet!" Wally yelled, laughing uncontrollably at Killer Croc with his dolly costume.

"Don't let him see us! Damn it, we've been spotted!" Robin yelled, taking the pictures from the air vents of the warehouse.

"Good job, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled sarcastically. "You just _had_ to laugh!"

"Silence! We have to complete the mission!" Kaldur chastised them as he attacked the large mutant in a dress.

"We can finish the mission with a bit of fun, Fish Sticks!" Conner told him with a smile, jumping onto Killer Croc's back to try to place more lipstick on his snout.

"Perfect, Conner! That's the perfect amount!" M'gann told him, making him jump off of Croc's back and smile at her.

"Quick with the pictures! I want one for my wallpaper!" Raquel told Robin, dumping a large amount of glitter on the mutant who had already give up hope. There was no way he was going to beat these kids when they were dead set on making him a doll.

"And uploading!" Robin yelled out, making all of the teens there cheer, while the heroes looking on sighed.

Flash looked down at the simulation the team had just been placed inside, then turned to his fellow mentors. "How the heck do you call humiliating a villain with glitter and dresses a mission completed."

Batman growled, shaking his head. "They _did_ complete the primary objective. They stopped Killer Croc from setting off the explosives in the sewers."

Green Arrow cringed as Miss Martian tidied up the Croc's dress. "I don't care what you say, Bats. The punishment he's being put through right now... That's the worse thing ever. Like worse than torture."

All of the Leaguers agreed with him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Rule #151 : **No putting a smiley face on the back of Lex Luthor's head.

"Shut up, Rob. We have to finish this before Luthor wakes up." Wally hissed as Robin used a paintbrush to paint a bright yellow happy face on said bald man's head.

Rob sighed as he did so, "I didn't say anything, you idiot."

"Shut up." Wally hissed at him, grabbing glitter and throwing it all over Luthor's office.

"Is this even safe?" Robin asked him, making Wally smile evilly.

"Of course not. Now hurry up, I want to get out of here without getting shot at."

And as Rob continued painting the face, Wally was running all over the room, rummaging through everything to try to find anything that interested him.

What he found in the top drawer of the desk; which was locked; made him gasp and start jumping for you.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Rob!" He called, then sped over towards the younger teen, who had finished painting on Luthor's head.

"Shh! Do you want him to wake up?" Robin hissed, glaring intensely at Wally.

The red head only continued smiling, then showed Rob what was in his hands. "Tickets to Wrestlemania! We're going to see Alberto Del Rio VS. Jack Swagger and The Rock VS. John Cena or CM Punk!"

Rob looked down at the pieces of merchandise, then asked, "Are you sure that those are even real."

Wally gave him an 'are you stupid look', then said, "Of course they're real! This is freaking Lex Luthor we're stealing from!"

"What?" A new voice grumbled from under both of them, then they turned and saw Lex groggily getting up.

"Run!" Wally yelled, then took off running with Robin on his back, leaving a sleepy Lex behind, without his Wrestlemania tickets.

* * *

**Rule #152 : **No stealing Bruce and Ollie's credit cards.

"Okay, so I'll be buying the car, the motorcycle, the arrow set, the ballerina set, and that whole pile of old comic books." Wally said, taking off his Gucci sunglasses with the diamonds encrusted on it.

"Sir, are you sure you will be able to buy all those things?" The sales clerk asked eyeing Wally down, wondering just how a ginger kid could have enough money to buy _any_ of that. Yeah, this guy did _not_ like gingers.

"Why, of course I'm sure. Just swipe my card." Wally commanded, rolling his eyes as Robin flew past him in his new anti-gravity boots.

You never know what you'll find whenever you hack into the Watchtower's vault.

The clerk did as told, and suddenly up popped Oliver Queen's photograph, making his eyes widen. "Mr. Queen-"

"Is my uncle, yes. Which might just explain why I have his credit card, Mr. Clerk Person." Wally answered cheekily, making the clerk look up at him with huge eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I" He stuttered out, making Wally's smile widen.

"Don't worry about it. Just ring me up and I won't fire you on the spot."

Then Conner appeared with clothing, boxes, and bags in his arms, and dumped them all on the desk. "After you finish with Queen, I; Bruce Wayne's nephew; would like to purchase all of these."

The Clerk ended up fainting before he could actually scan anything.

* * *

**Rule #154 : **No playing laser tag. Jason we doesn't understand the fact that we don't use real lasers.

"OW! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY PAINFUL LIKE!" Wally yelled as he sped around the room, his arm smoking as people stared after him.

Then everybody in the Young Justice team turned to Jason, who was smiling evilly. "Laser tag is fun!"

* * *

**Rule #155 : **No putting mistletoe up all around the cave around Christmas time.

"C'mon Rob, you have to kiss Zatanna!"

"Never, girls have cooties!"

* * *

"KF and Arty, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S- OW! THAT HURT, YOU IDIOT!"

"That's what you get for trying to make me kiss him, you jackass!"

"Yeah, why the hell do I have to kiss that?!"

"That's it! You're dead, Baywatch!"

* * *

"Wasn't Christmas supposed to be a time of loving and sharing and-"

"Shut up, M'gann! I am not going to kiss Fish Sticks!"

"And I would never want to swap saliva with a jackass such as Roy!"

* * *

**Rule #153 : **No going to Vegas for a vacation.

The first thing Robin noticed when he woke up was that he had a splitting headache. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the cave, and instead in a hotel room, and it was day outside. And, the last two things he noticed was that he was lying in the middle of the living room of said hotel room, and there were two leprechauns standing to the side, arguing in their language.

"What the-?" He asked, only to close his eyes and place his hand on his head as the splitting headache became more pronounced.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Somebody told him, making him glare up at whoever had arrived just now.

"Wally?" He asked, seeing the man happily sipping at a Pepsi can.

"The one and only Rob... You know any Gaelic? Those leprechauns haven't stopped arguing since you and the rest passed out." Wally informed him, making Robin look at him as if he were crazy.

"P-passed out?" He croaked, only for the headache to show through once more.

He hissed as he rocked forwards so his forehead was placed on the floor, all the while Wally smiled at him, understanding what the younger was going through.

"Hey, don't worry, little guy. That's just your first hangover."

"Hangover?" Robin looked up at him in disbelief, making Wally's smile widen.

"Yeah, it's what you get when you drink too much."

Robin glared at him, only to be interrupted by somebody clearing their throat.

"I'm sorry, fellas, but I _do_ need ta find Raquel. Do ye know where the lass is?" A big man with pale skin and bright red hair asked, making Wally smile while Robin just got even more confused.

"She's in the other room, Sheamus. You can take her with you if you'd like."

Sheamus nodded at him and walked out, leaving Robin confused out of his mind. "What's-" He started, only for Wally to cut him off.

"A WWE Superstar doing asking for Rocky? Apparently she won him in an auction yesterday night. Wayne Industries will be missing a lot of money, just so you know."

Robin sighed and fell back, letting his head hit the floor as he groaned, "I'm dead."

"Hey, at least you're not like Kaldur. He ended up buying a kind of fish called Stephanie... Which are now swimming in the sink..."

"Why the sink and not the bathtub?" Robin asked, his curiosity showing through.

Wally smiled down at him, then took another sip of his Pepsi. "The bathroom is filled with Zebras and Goats."

"Why-" Robin started, only for Wally to cut him off again.

"Zebras and Goats? Well, Zebras... They're Zebras, man... And the Goats is in honor of Daniel Bryan... Also because they are not busy eating every single Batsuit in existence."

"My Chimichanga!" Somebody yelled out from the other room, making both boys look up. "Wally, why the hell am I dressed in a Showgirl costume?!" Raquel yelled as she ran in, Sheamus following close behind.

Wally only shook his head, answering, "We all had a rough night, Rocky. Now go with the nice wrestler so he can go back to his job."

Raquel looked back at Sheamus, who was holding up a large jacket for her. "Let's go, lassie. Yer stuck with me fer a whole month." He told her, placing the jacket on her shoulders, then leading her out of the room.

"Have a good time in the Showbiz, Rocky!" Wally called, then smiled back at Robin, who was still surprised at what had happened.

But, before he could say anything else, Jason ran inside the room, dressed as a drag queen, then slammed the door, only for knocks to start pounding on the door.

"Jason?" Robin asked, now intrigued on what was happening.

"Shut up, Rob. Now give me some clothes, and I'll change in the bathroom." Jason growled, making Wally shrug.

"Sure thing." Then he ran out, got the clothes, and directed Jason towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Wally locked the door from the outside, making Jason start yelling and pounding as the zebras goats started to eat away at his dress.

"While you're in there, I'll give all your fans your phone number, okay, Jaybird?" Wally called from outside, smiling evilly as Jason started to scream bloody murder.

Robin looked at him surprised, then Wally snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "If things are awkward between Roy, Kaldur, and Artemis, they had a threesome and got married. Zatanna seems to be the only one that stayed safe tonight, but she somehow ended up in a relationship with those two..." He said, pointing at the arguing leprechauns.

Robin's eyes widened at the mention of his friend, and asked, "Where is she?"

Wally smirked at him, "Geez, Batman much? Don't worry. She's sleeping soundly in the sofa. See?" He said, pointing at the sofa in front of them, where Zatanna was curled up comfortably.

Robin sighed in relief, then asked, "So, let me get this straight. The two leprechauns over there are arguing over Zatanna, there are goats and zebras in the bathroom, and now they're eating away at Jason, who somehow turned into a drag queen, Kaldur bought a species of fish named Stephanie, and is now in a marriage with both Artemis and Roy, Raquel bought Sheamus for a whole month and became a Vegas showgirl, and I became extremely drunk?"

Wally nodded at this, "Oh! And don't forget the fact that there's a monkey swinging from the chandelier," He said, pointing up to show exactly that, "aaannnddd... you are now dating this midget right here." And then Robin found a midget woman who was staring at him with wide creepy eyes.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly, only for the woman to continue staring.

"Setting things on fire brings me joy."

Robin stared at her in surprise, then turned back to Wally, who was trying not to laugh. "We're _screwed_!"

**Yeah, the last one was so good; at least in my opinion; that I had to leave it for last. Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Rule #156 : **When watching Attack of the Clones, refrain from comparing anyone present with the clones.

"I said I was sorry, Supey! You're not a mindless drone like any of the awesome clones in that movie! Please don't kill me!" Wally yelled as Conner's hand slowly wrapped around his neck, cutting off his breathing.

"That's what you get for insulting so many clones!" Roy yelled from his spot on the farthest spot on the couch, sitting as far away as possible from Artemis and Kaldur.

"Ack! Ack! Dying here!" Wally choked out, Conner not loosening his grip.

Robin turned to M'gann, then whispered, "Maybe we _should_ have watched Finding Nemo again. At least Wally wouldn't be half dead."

* * *

**Rule #157 : **The team is not allowed to choose who their godly parent would be.

"No! _I_ am the child of Hermes! You're a jackass that belongs in a cabin with Hades!" Wally yelled as Robin glared at him.

"No! _I _am!" Robin yelled back, ducking just as Talisman was thrown over head by Roy.

"Stop trying to be the child of Apollo! I am, you jackass!" Roy yelled at him, seething as Artemis chuckled evilly from beside him. "What's so funny, Blondie?" He growled.

Artemis only smirked evilly, and said, "Oh, nothing, _husband_." She emphasized, making him sneer.

"We are going to have to get this marriage annulled, you do know that, right?" Kaldur asked, walking towards both of them.

Roy glared at him, but Wally stopped him. "We _are not_ telling the _anybody_ about our night in Vegas. Got it? If we did, My tattoos would be found out, Robin would have to leave his girlfriend, Zatanna would have to say goodbye to her leprechauns, you three would be even _more_ awkward than ever, we'll lose our Zebras and Goats, and Rocky would have to give back the Irishman."

The three married people in the room frowned at this and crossed their arms simultaneously, while Robin nodded in agreement. Just then Raquel walked in with Sheamus following her, making Wally smile.

"What's up, Sheam'O?" He asked, speeding towards the older ginger with an ecstatic smile.

"Not much, fella. What are ye lads up to now?" He answered, shaking hands with Wally while looking at the rest of the kids.

Robin now jumped on his back, and said, "Oh, nothing. Just arguing over who our godly parents are."

Sheamus nodded, then pointed at Kaldur. "He would be Poseidon's kid. Blondie would be Apollo's along with Roy, Wally would be eider Hermes' or Dionysus kid, Zatanna would be Demeter's, Rocky would be Hermes' also, M'gann would be Demeter's, Conner would be Ares' and ye; lil' ninja; would be Dionysus without any complaint."

Robin looked at him with weird look, then asked, "Why would I be Dionysus?"

"And how do you know so much Greek Mythology?" Wally added.

Sheamus smiled down at both of them, and said, "Well, first time I met ye, fella, ye were drunk off yer arse. An', when yer on the road so much, you learn things."

All of the kids went over his words, then Kaldur said, "Why cannot I be the child of Zeus?"

And once more all of the arguing started.

* * *

**Rule #158 : **If you have a death wish, play the Batman Lego video game. That's all that will be said.

"No! Batman, let go of his neck! He's just a kid!" Flash yelled as he tried to pry Batman's hands off of Wally's neck, who was choking and trying to vibrate out of the grip.

"No. It's about time this idiot received tough love." Batman growled, squeezing tighter as Wally choked and gasped.

"Help! Help!" He spluttered like a fish, but nobody could do anything. His whole team was too scared to actually do anything to help him, and the rest of the League was plain old terrified of the Bat like this.

"What did he do this time? I'm sure it couldn't have been too bad!" Flash tried to reason, making Batman shake his head.

"He has crossed the line. He has painted my cave pink, he has vandalized the cave, he has stolen the batmobile... He has done a million things... Hell, he's even brought wrestlers into the Mountain! But this time... This time he crossed the line." Batman glared darkly at Flash, only slightly loosening his grip. "He has gone too far." The he went back to choking Wally.

"Kids! What did he do?" Flash asked, eyes wide as he pleaded silently for help.

"We tried to stop him, Flash. We really did... But he didn't listen!" Inertia told him, eyes wide with tears.

"What did he do?"

"He played Lego Batman!"

* * *

**Rule #159: **Starbucks should be avoided at all costs.

"OH! HERE'S A BANANA! THERE'S A BANANA! YOU'RE A BANANA!" Wally sang with wild eyes as he ran all around the kitchen, giggling wildly every time a pie splattered close to wherever he was.

"STOP MOVING, YOU DURTY KNACKER!" Robin yelled as he swore with those words Sheamus had taught him. "I JUST WANT TO PLAY!" He cackled wildly, throwing another pie.

"FUDGE YOU, MOTHER APPLES! GET IT? 'CAUSE YOU'RE ALL APPLES?!" Artemis yelled out as she danced around the room with Kaldur and Roy following close behind, leashes secured to the tight collars on their necks.

"I LIKE CANDY!" M'gann sang, then screamed, "NO! NOT CANDY! COFFEE! YES, COFFEE!"

And Conner was just in the middle of the kitchen, being used as a tree as Zatanna and Rocket decorated him like a Christmas one.

"Santa's going to be so proud!" Zatanna squealed gleefully.

"For mother Russia, my friend. For mother Russia."

And as Batman stepped in, he walked out, shaking his head. "J'onn?"

_"Yes?"_

"We're going to have to destroy all of the Starbucks' in existence."

_"Again?"_

* * *

**Rule #160: **Giving Superboy a literal monkey suit is not conducive to your continued existence.

"No! Bad Monkey! You're supposed to eat the banana! Not choke Wally with the peeling." Robin yelled as he saw his best friend being choked by Conner in a monkey suit.

"Help! Help!" Wally yelled as Conner choked him tighter, his hands flailing wildly as the rest of the team ran into the room.

Raquel sighed at the sight, then asked, "How many times has he been choked today?"

Artemis opened up her miny notebook, and said, "Once by Conner in the morning, another because of the Bat, Ares started to choking him after lunch, then Bane got to him after dinner, and now by Conner again. So, adding this, five times."

"Eh. Nothing like his record." Kaldur shrugged, wrapping an arm around her.

"Still can't believe someone can survive twenty strangulation's in a day." Roy acknowledged, still standing to the side awkwardly.

"HELP! MONKEY GONE LOCO!"

**For some odd reason, now I can only see Wally getting choked because of his actions. Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Rule #161: **Don't try to sneak up on a Bat, it won't work.

"Wally, I know you're there." Batman spoke as he typed into the bat computer.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Seriously, what is wrong with my team?" Robin asked as he looked over Batman's shoulder, looking interested at the files of the various criminals.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Batman asked, still typing away.

"They keep thinking if they're quiet enough, they'll be able to sneak up on us."

At his words, a collective groan was heard.

"Stupid bats!"

* * *

**Rule #162: **We are not Indiana Jones, don't touch the golden egg, (or anything similar).

"Run, Conner! We've got the Crystall-y Golden Egg! Run!" Wally yelled as he ran away with a batarang under one arm, and a giant jewel under the other.

"Ah! Do you see that?!" Conner yelled out as he finally caught up to the ginger, looking behind him to see a giant rock rolling towards them.

"How the fuck is there one of those in a BatCave?!" Artemis suddenly yelled out, running beside both of them.

"Hey, Arty! Nice to see you! Where're hubby number one and two?" Wally asked her, forgetting about the giant rock that was about to crush the three of them.

"Shut up, Baywatch! Besides, if this _is_ the golden egg, that means we're in an Indiana Jones movie, I'm the spunky woman that ends up with the main character. So, which one of you idiots is it?"

The three of them kept running deeper into the Batcave, while Conner frowned. "Wait, doesn't that mean you'd be cheating on Roy and Kaldur if you end up with either one of us?"

Artemis shrugged, jumping over a spike on the floor. "Hey, I'm basically cheating on Roy whenever I'm with Kaldur and cheating on Kaldur when with Roy, so this wouldn't be new."

Wally frowned at this also, "Well, no. You're married to both of them. Not to me nor Conner, so you _would_ be cheating on them."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally, and said, "Hey, we're most probably going to get a divorce once Batman finds out."

This time Wally and Artemis dodged poisonous spikes while Conner just kept running, not affected at all.

"The Bat's _not_ going to find out about Vegas, and you're _not_ getting divorced either. Get it?" Wally growled at her, making her glare at him. "I don't want him to find out about anything we did."

Conner growled at their bickering, then asked, "Aren't we supposed to be running from the giant rolling ball?"

Both of them looked back at the rock, then noticed it had gotten closer.

"If we die it's your fault." Artemis told him simply, just continuing to run away.

Wally just stuck his tongue out and continued running with both his prizes.

* * *

**Rule #163: **Tickling wars will end badly.

"You dirty jackass!" Raquel yelled from her spot on the floor, glaring up at Wally, who was glaring at Robin.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! This is a tickle war, not a pie throwing contest!" He yelled at his best friend, who was only smiling evilly.

"There weren't any rules, Wally-poo."

"Get him!" Artemis suddenly yelled, tackling Conner as Kaldur and Roy grappled all over the floor.

"Take it to the bedroom, guys!" M'gann yelled at them, giggling as Zatanna laughed loudly.

"Fuck you, Martian!"

"Bonzai!" Deadpool yelled, jumping from his spot in the plants to shoot feathers at every team member.

"Get the crazy chicken!" Wally yelled, getting up from Raquel to tackle the fourth-wall breaker.

"Bad author! You're not supposed to tell the folks at home what I do!"

"Red rum! Red rum!" Wally screamed at him, a feather in his hand being held as if it were a knife.

Deadpool's eyes widened as he figured out that 'red rum' meant 'murder' and he took off running. "I'm sorry! I didn't know we weren't supposed to lose control in tickle wars!" He screamed like a woman as the whole team chased after him, feathers trailing after them.

"Red Rum!"

* * *

**Rule #164: **Even though someone interrupts your anime, you are still not allowed to attack them.

"Get the kriff out of the way, you fat ass!" Wally yelled as he glanced to the left, trying to watch the awesome fight between Naruto and Gara.

Yes, it was an old fight, but still one oft the best.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Baywatch?" Artemis asked, placing her hands on her hips as she cocked them to the left.

Wally glared at him, then, without any warning, he had lunged at her and managed to make them both crash through the television. "No one messes with my anime time!"

* * *

**Rule #165:** Stealing the answer sheet for a test does not count as practicing your stealth.

"I am so sorry, Principal Brown. I have no idea what's gotten into Wally. Really, I do not know what in blazes made him steal the test answers." Barry told the woman in front of him, glaring at his nephew every once in a while.

The woman sighed, shaking her head, "Mr. Allen, it is not uncommon for top students like Wally to feel like their stress is finally getting to them, so believe me when I say that this has not been the first time that a student has broken into school to take the test answers."

Barry nodded, but still glared down at Wally. "What will be his punishment?"

"He will most probably end in detention, but I must say, if you are having _any_ problems in the house, please say so, Wally." She told him, looking at the boy now.

The red head only smiled widely, and said, "Well, Principal Brown, there is one thing. How come your last names Brown when you're skin colors white?"

The woman gasped at the question while Barry fell to the floor in shock, and Wally laughed. "No, but seriously, there is one thing. You see, my dearest uncle has this friend that's a therapist, that has told me many times that I have to get my impulses under control. So, to show him wrong I proved that I could be without stealing for a _whole month_!"

"Yet you still stole the test scores."

"Of course! I proved him wrong, I didn't have any other reason to not steal it! Sides, when I grow up I want to be a ninja just like my best friend. This is perfect training."

Principal Brown turned to Barry, who was looking down in shame, and said, "I believe we will have to take some more extreme measures with Wally."

Barry nodded, then got up, saying, "I'm going to step out and call my wife. She would want to know about what's going on with Wally."

Principal Brown nodded, then looked down at her desk, only to find that her laptop wasn't there. She looked up to see that Wally wasn't there anymore.

"WALLY!" She yelled, making Barry cringe from outside.

"Yeah, honey... We might have to take Wally to Canary again... He wants to be a ninja again and has gone back to stealing... Yeah, I'll tell his parents... No, we're not telling his teammates, God knows what _they're_ doing right now."

* * *

"Okay, so Wally got the test results and her principal's laptop, Conner got a watch and wallet, Artemis stole some Peeps, Kaldur freed the lobsters, Roy freed the lions in the zoo, M'gann stole candy from a baby, Zatanna stole a book from her dad's library, and Robin stole kryptonite from the Bat... Not bad... Not bad at all." Jason nodded at them, smiling at his evil minions.

**Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Rule #166: **No making fun of Kid Flash in front of any villain. Apparently, they have _all_ taken a liking to him.

"Well, well, well." Lex Luthor spoke as he walked in a circle around the downed heroes. "What do we have here? A failed experiment." He bit out, making Conner growl at him. "A waste of psychic ability." M'gann whimpered in pain, and then there was a growl from one of Luthor's associates.

Bane, Metallo, Bizarro, Harley, Red Hood, and Zoom were all there, most of them glaring at Luthor, but he just thought the glares were directed at Young Justice.

Then he lightly toed Robin, and continued, "A broken bird, A dumb blonde," He continued making Artemis growl from the muzzle she had on. "A failed magician, a submissive leader," Kaldur glared slightly at him, but there wasn't much more he could do, for he was so broken at the moment. "A hyperactive excuse for a hero." He said, making Raquel gasp in pain as he moved her arm with his foot. "And you." He finished, stepping in front of Wally.

Now all of the villains but Zoom were pissed off at the treatment of Young Justice, and Zoom was just angry at the fact that Luthor still hadn't paid him.

"You must be the worst here. You have superspeed, yet you can't seem to ever get it under control. You never know when to shut up, and you are the _worst_ sidekick here."

Wally spit out the blood in his mouth, and with a lazy glare he answered, "Not... Sidekicks... Big mistake, buddy..."

And before Luthor could react, Bane had trampled over him, breathing heavily at the anger he felt. "You _never_ mess with Kid Flash, burro peticon." Bane growled.

Then Red Hood toed towards the kids in the room along with Harley and Bizarro, then they all started to check over the kid's wounds. "You okay, Walls?" Red Hood asked, tilting the red head's chin up.

The boy smirked with a cut lip, and said, "Let the guys beat him up some, and I bet I'll be happy."

And with those words, all of the villains in the room attacked Luthor, the bald man yelling out in pain.

"I thought you hated Kid Flash, Zoom!"

Zoom growled and kicked Luthor hard in the ribs, and said, "Yeah, I may not like him, but _I'm_ the only one who can hurt him. Mess with the kids again, you mess with us, Luthor."

* * *

**Rule #167: **Never allow Robin or Kid Flash to even _look_ at a gender-bending machine. That _never_ ends well.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's Batwoman!" Robin yelled, looking in surprise at the woman who was in his mentor's place.

"Shut up, Robin." The woman growled, but Robin was smiling happily.

"I got a woman mentor! I got a woman mentor!"

Then Flash sped in, being chased by Superman Woman, Wonder Man, a female Flash, a female Guy, a male Black Canary, and a female Green Arrow.

"This is so weird!" M'gann gasped, eating Oreo's from her spot floating next to Martian Manhunter.

The female martian nodded, then asked, "Would you like some milk, M'gann?"

"No thank you, Uncle- I mean Aunt- J'onn. I'm okay."

Then Conner walked in, followed by a female Talisman and a normal Red Hood. "Maybe this wasn't their best idea." Talisman noted, tugging her shirt down to not feel so dirty. "Why did I wear a stomach revealing shirt?"

Zatanna and Raquel walked towards them, then smiled at the white haired female. "I don't know, Talisman. You don't look so bad right now. You sure can rock that shirt better now."

Talisman blushed at her words, and said "I don't know why, but I feel like we'll regret this later in the day."

And just as she said this, Wally's chokes were heard as Superwoman managed to wrap her hands around his neck.

"Yep, we'll so regret this later on." Red Hood noted, then took off running to try to save his partner in crime.

* * *

**Rule #168: **Do not attempt to kidnap a Flash or Kid Flash from another universe.

"How could you guys do this?!" An adult Wally West yelled at the super's that were kneeled in front of him. "I die! So what?! That does _not_ give you the right to go all Fidel Castro on the world and become dictators!"

Wonder Woman opened her mouth to say something, but Wally just glared at her. "I didn't die! I almost did, but those kids saved me!" He yelled, pointing at the Young Justice team. "Couldn't you have waited a few months? I was up and running after a _week _here."

"But we _did_ wait a month, Wally. You were gone... We saw you die..."

"_No_, you saw Luthor shoot at a clone made by Zatanna. Did you see the dust around the blood?!"

Superman kept his head down as Wally continued scolding them, and the young Wally leaned towards Robin. "I think you're _pissed_."

"Wouldn't you be if you didn't die and your friends went all dictator on their world?" Robin answered back.

Wally nodded in agreement, then said, "Yeah... You're right... Wanna get ice cream?"

* * *

**Rule #169: **Do not try to make Wally believe in magic.

"Fairy dust!" Zatanna yelled, throwing large amounts of glitter into Wally's face.

"Ah! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He yelled in pain, his eyes quickly growing red and watering.

Then he took off running all around the room, leaving Zatanna wincing. "That might not have been my best idea.

* * *

**Rule #170: **Young Injustice cannot be Young Justice in their civilian lives.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Barry asked as the young ginger walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas.

"Decided to stay home from school today, Uncle B. You know, a sick day." Wally answered, grabbing some food from the fridge and sitting down to eat.

Barry was shocked at this, then asked, "But didn't you have a test today?"

Wally shrugged as he served up his cereal, and said, "Eh, who knows?"

"Wally! You can't skip school like this! It's unethical!" Barry scolded, then looked down. "Sides, your aunt would kill me if I let you do that."

Wally smirked at this, finished his cereal, and said, "Don't worry Uncle B, technically, I'm in school." And with that, Wally left.

That day, Barry was called by Wally's mother, Mary. "Barry! What the hell has the Bat done to my child?!" She screeched, making Barry wince.

"Mary, what do you mean?"

"I was called by the school today! Apparently, Wally started a food fight, flicked the middle finger at his English teacher, stole food from the vending machines, and stole the test results from other teachers!"

Barry face palmed, and mumbled, "Mary, I think I know what really happened today. Let me... Just let me talk to the Bat."

**Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Rule #171: **Babies are cute, but they are _not_ shields to use whenever your mentor is angry. That is just dangerous and heartless.

"Wally, drop the child." Batman growled with one arm raised, ready to throw a batarang at the ginger as soon as he let the small child go.

"No!" Wally yelled stubbornly, holding onto the cooing infant tighter.

"Wally, let. Him. Go."

"Are you going to throw that batarang at me?"

"Let him go and we'll see."

"I don't make deals with the devil!" Wally yelled out, grabbing the child with one hand while pointing directly at Batman.

"And I don't make deals with idiots, but it seems we're going to have to step out of our comfort zones today." Batman told him, slowly dropping the batarang. "Now put the kid down and I won't throw the batarang at you."

Wally examined him for a while, then placed the child down on the floor and quickly sped out of the room, making Batman sigh and shake his head. "This is low, Wally... Even for you..."

* * *

**Rule #172: **Do not alter statues in the Hall of Justice.

"Quick! We have to finish this before anyone else arrives!" Wally yelled as he sped around his teammates who were all hard at work trying to deface the statues in the Hall of Justice.

Seriously, the League should know better than to leave all of them alone while they traveled into space. It's dangerous and stupid. And not to mention it could cause World War Three if the kids weren't feeling up to sharing in that particular day.

As Wally ran around, helping whoever needed help, Conner was busy drawing a handlebar moustache on Superman's statue while M'gann defaced Wonder Woman's by drawing a dress on hers. Just don't ask. Robin was giddily painting a Hitler moustache on Batman's while Jason drew what seemed to be a Nazi uniform. Zatanna and Artemis were helping M'gann with hers, and they were just focusing on the main three heroes of the League.

"What is going on here?!" Suddenly someone yelled up at them, making everybody look down from their masterpieces to see Green Arrow.

They all were quiet and stiff as Green Arrow glared at them, waiting to be scolded by him... But that never happened. His frown slowly became a smile, and he asked, "And how come I wasn't invited?!"

* * *

**Rule #173: **Do not create ring tones for the Zeta Beams.

_"I think I'm cute,  
I know I'm sexy,  
I got the looks,  
That drive the girls crazy!"_

That was the song that met Batman as he passed the Zeta Beam into the Mountain, making his eyebrow twitch. "ROBIN!"

* * *

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!  
So shame on me!"_

Taylor swift burst out as Jason walked into the mountain, making him smirk slightly. "You know, Robin, make it a metal version and not this Taylor Swift crap, and I'll be more than happy to keep this song as my own!"

* * *

_"I hear voices in my head,  
They counsel me,  
They understand,  
They talk to me!"_

Martian Manhunter raised an eyebrow as he heard this song, wondering just why it was this that the team had chosen for him. Seriously, he knew that the team had been choosing ring tones for the Zeta Beams, but he never though that they would use a song like that for him.

"I do not believe I am schizophrenic, children." He pointed out as he saw Wally grinning wildly, which only made his smile widen.

"We know!" And with that the boy ran out, leaving the Martian confused.

* * *

Annoying Irish sounding music balsted through the mountain as soon as Guy entered, making him groan out in annoyance. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again you annoying twats! I'm not a Leprechaun!"

Then before he could scream out anything else, he heard Wally yelled, "Look! Hornswoggle's cousin! Get him!" Then Guy was tackled by Wally and Robin, with the rest of the team cheering as he tried to wrestle out from their grasps.

"Get him! I want his pot of gold!"

* * *

_"She's a man eater!  
Make you work hard,  
make you send hard,  
make you want more of her love!"  
_

Wonder Woman growled in anger as she heard her song, then went into a rampage as soon as she heard Robin and Wally giggling at her.

"Maybe this wasn't our best idea!"

* * *

_"I'm here to show the world,  
I'm here to show the world!"_

Dolph Ziggler's annoying theme song blasted as Flash walked into the room, making him smile as the team was gathered there, a giant cake in the arms of Wally and Conner.

"I though the Bat said no more theme songs?" He asked, walking towards the group of teens to hug each one and thank them for remembering his birthday.

"Well, after much persuading, he allowed us to leave the songs as long as we changed Superman's and his."

Flash nodded, then asked, "Which did you assign to them?"

"It changed between 'Sexy Boy' and Darth Vader's theme for Batman... And 'White and Nerdy' and... 'Teenage Dirtbag' for Superman."

Flash thought about this, then nodded. "He _is_ a dirtbag."

* * *

**Rule #174: **Do not take the mask of a Leaguer and replace it with another.

"Where the hell is my mask, Wally?" Batman growled as he shoved the red head close to him, the boy's head hitting the beak on Batman's new mask.

Wally smiled like a smart-ass, and said, "I believe the right term for that is a _cowl_ Batman."

Before the Bat could growl at him, Green Arrow stepped into the room, wearing the exact item he was looking for. "Anyone seen my mask? I can't find it anywhere."

Batman growled and ripped the cowl from Arrow, then threw Hawkman's mask at the blonde and walked away. "Geez, what got into him?"

Wally shrugged, then in walked Shining Knight and Hawkman, the blonde wearing Green Arrow's mask while Hawkman wore Shining Knight's hat thing. "I believe this is what you are looking for, friend." Shining Knight says, peeling off the mask to hand it to Ollie.

The older smiles and nods, then gives the mask back to Hawkman, "How come the Bat's the only one that's mad at this?" Hawkman asks, putting his mask on while staring off in the direction the Bat had left.

Wally smiled evilly at them, then said, "I sometimes wonder if he's either pregnant or menopausal."

* * *

**Rule #175: **When we told you to not get involved in politics, we also meant you cannot found or make your own country.

"Welcome to Young Justice-Utopia!" Kid Flash announced as he stood on the grand stage, smiling at the giant crowd assembled in front of him. "The only place on this Earth made for kids by kids!"

There was a large round of applause at these words, making his smile widen. Now Aqualad stepped forward, his smile much more tame compared to Kid's. "I would just like to say that it is an honor to see such a big turn out, but I cannot say I am surprised, seeing as how we 'kidnapped' most of you."

Now everybody laughed, making Kaldur chuckle along. "In this Utopia there is no such thing as crime, for children do not have enough malice in their hearts to steal. They do not have enough malice for greed, for dishonesty, for cruelty. Here, we will raise you correctly, where all kids will be safe, and as soon as you have reached the age of an adult, you will be allowed to leave or stay..."

And M'gann stepped forward, smiling kindly. "And no matter what path you choose, you will always be allowed to return, for you can even come back when in retirement age, and you will be cared for."

There were giant cheers at this, for now everybody was feeling safe. "Our heroes, now our government leaders! Hoo-rah!" Somebody yelled, starting a loud chorus of cheers and 'Hoo-rahs!'

Kid Flash smiled as he elbowed Robin from on the stage, and said, "We so should have done this earlier."

"Now, there shall of course be jobs. But the eldest shall work five days a week, for about nine hours, and everyone will be sustained by the government. And no need for education, for everybody will go to school, the youngest on a strict schedule, but the eldest will be able to fit in time in between work."

More cheers came from his words, for every child they had recruited for their island was feeling happy and ecstatic. They left their old families, but so what? They now had real families, one of superheroes that promised to keep them safe and take care of them.

"A toast!" Red Hood suddenly announced, raising his beer in a can of Coke. That was the only way he would be allowed to drink. "A toast to the brilliant minds of Young Justice and Injustice, for finally making a perfect world for the children!"

And everyone raised their sodas, some of the younger children lifting up lollipops they had taken from the bushes on their walk towards the town square. "May Young Justice-Utopia thrive and prosper, and may your lives be forever fruitful!"

"Now to the water park!" Kid Flash whooped, jumping down from the stage to lead the charge to the park.

Yep, this would have been a perfect world for children.

**Yeah... Maybe I should write a story of Young Justice-Utopia... But, of course, making it into a distopia and our wonderful heroes being the ones that make it into a utopia once more... What do you think?  
**

**Also, 'Sexy Boy', 'Voices', Hornswoggle's theme, and 'Show Off' belong to WWE and their Superstars. 'Maneater' belongs to Nelly Furtado and 'Trouble' belongs to Taylor Swift. I do not own any of these songs, though I would love to meet Hornswoggle and Shawn Michaels... Anyways, p****lease review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Rule #176:** You are not to be the ambassador to or of any country.

"We are here on behalf of Young Justice-Utopia, the country that you want to annhilate because you believe children cannot run anything solid." Aqualad announced, glaring up the people assembled in the UN building.

Beside him stood Kid Flash, his usual smile gone and replaced with a serious frown. And on his other side stood Red Hood, also glaring up at all of the people in front of them. They had finally managed to make children's dreams come true, and now the adults wanted that all to go away because they believed children cannot do anything for themselves.

"Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Hood, stand down." Superman spoke, floating down so he could see them face first. "There is no need for you to get involved in this."

Aqualad glared at him heatedly, ready to cuss the man out, but Kid Flash beat him to it. "Now listen here, you prick, this is our country, our government, our people. We've worked hard to do all of this, and now you want us to let you bulldoze over it? Oh Chimichanga no."

President Barack Obama cleared his throat at this, then leaned towards Flash, and asked, "Is this what you meant about them believing in a chimichanga god?"

Flash nodded, and said, "Yeah, but it's nothing compared to what they do to heroes that remind them of a mythological creature."

Obama nodded, then stood up, walking towards the young heroes. "Kid Flash, Aqualad, Red Hood, may I say it is an honor to finally be able to meet you, but we have to get down to business. We cannot allow your country to thrive, because it is so dangerous. And let's not even get into the fact that you have kidnapped most of the population of your island, because then it would get to the more legal issues."

The three boys in front of him crossed their arms, none of them liking what was being said. They were going to lose their country, no matter how much they worked for it.

"I have an idea!" Kid Flash announced, interrupting Obama mid-speech. Truth be told, he hadn't even been paying attention. "What if we give the kids back, but you don't shut us down? You know, make Young Justice-Utopia like a vacationing get away?"

Aqualad and Red Hood looked at each other, not quite sure if they liked this, but they sure as hell liked it more than having to close down the country forever.

Obama smiled at him, then offered him his hand. "I think we have found a perfect agreement, Mr. Flash."

* * *

**Rule #177: **You cannot paint any Green Lantern's costume yellow and accuse him/her of joining the Sinestro Corp.

Wally snickered evilly as he fingered the handle of the bucket, ready to be evil today. Just as he was getting impatient; because seriously, he has been standing there for a full minute!; Green Lanterns Hal and Guy walked by, making him jump in front of them and throw the paint straight on them.

"Ah! Wally! What're you doing?!" Hal yelled, shielding his eyes from the paint.

"You stupid, good for nothing, jackassy TROGLODYTE!" Guy yelled at the same time, making Wally smirk evilly.

Then he put both his hands on his face in true 'Home Alone' fashion, and yelled, "AH! TWO LANTERNS HAVE TURNED TO SINESTRO!"

After that, Hal and Guy chased Wally all throughout the Watchtower, all the while most of the League wondered why they were stuck with this insanity.

* * *

**Rule #178: **From now on, you are forbidden from using or buying paint. Heck, you cannot even _look_ at anything that was to do with painting.

"Wally! I'm bored!" Robin yelled as he rolled over in the couch, his controller falling onto the floor.

Wally growled in frustration at his best friend, and threw his wad of paper at him. "Shut up, Rob! We can't do many things now!"

"What do you mean?"

Wally smacked his own face, and said, "Don't you remember? We're not supposed to do anything anymore... We can't paint, we can't listen to music, we can't dance... There's nothing."

"Stupid Artemis and Roy and Kaldur... It's their fault for abusing the paint..." Then he turned to Wally, and said, "You know, it's also partly your fault, Wally."

Wally raised an eyebrow, then Robin sighed once more. "Who here decided it would be a good idea to paint both Green Lanterns yellow?"

Wally pouted and crossed his arms, then said, "Inertia told me it would be a good idea."

Robin only rolled his eyes, then looked down at his hands. "Wanna go see wrestling?" He asked after a long period of silence, making Wally's face brighten.

"Let's go watch Sheamus beat Santino's ass!"

* * *

**Rule #179: **Due to recent events, you are forbidden from using the mountain's hacking system without prior approval.

"Oh, come on, Batman! It was Luthor! It's not like he doesn't have enough money to pay for another house!" Wally and Inertia both yelled at the same time, speedily following after Batman as he stalked through the halls of the Watchtower.

"How did you two even get up here?" Batman growled, making both speedsters chuckle nervously.

"Hacking system?"

Batman growled in frustration at them, then glared at the gingers. "What were you two thinking? Lex Luthor is one of the men you _never_ go against, _especially_ when you're in the League! He has enough money and influence to make the whole world turn against us!"

They both shrugged, then looked at each other. Really, they were so much like twins that it really creeped the League out. Or, were they the same because they were the same person? Anyways, Wally answered, "If he does have all of that, why hasn't he attacked yet?"

Batman growled in frustration at this, then got ready to just smack Wally. Before his fist could connect though, Inertia grabbed it and flipped the Bat over.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Inertia growled, making Wally smile and wrap his arm over his shoulder.

"Want some ice cream?" Wally asked, and they both started to walk away, starting to discuss over what the best flavor was.

Batman could only blink after them, wondering just what the heck had happened.

* * *

**Rule #180:** You are not allowed to prank call super villains.

"Hello? Who is this?" The Joker asked as he picked up the phone, pawing at his eyes to get the drowsiness out of them.

_"Is your refrigerator running?__"_ a gruff voice on the other side asked, making the man pull a face.

"Of course it's running, you idiot. Why would it not-"

_"Then you better go catch it!"_ And before he could answer to this, the other person on the phone hung up.

"What the hell?"

**Yep. That's all I have. Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Rule #181:** Arkham Asylum is not a playground.

"Go long!" Kid Flash yelled at the Joker, who was holding out his arms to catch the football that the red head was offering.

"I got it! I got it!" The Riddler announced, chasing after the ball that KF threw, only to smack against Bane's chest, making the Mexican growl.

"Have you no shame?" He growled, patting his giant pink dress down so that it wasn't wrinkled anymore. "Miss Martian and Zatanna spent a lot of time making this dress, and now you come here to soil it?"

Miss Martian floated next to the angry man, then patted his arm, "Don't worry, Bane. Just ignore him and let's go back to our tea party."

Both of them turned, only to see Zatanna wearing a poofy purple dress while Poison Ivy wore a green one. "More sugar cubes, Ms. Ivy?" Zatanna asked kindly, leaning forward in the table to be able to do us.

"Marco!" Aqualad yelled, his hands covering his eyes.

"Polo!" Trickster yelled from behind a stone statue, making Aqualad start walking in his direction.

"Marco!" Aquald called again, only for Trickster to suddenly pop in behind a guard on the other side of the garden of Arkham.

"Polo!"

"One. Two. Three. Four." Robin started counting up to one hundred, Jason, Artemis, and Harley giggling as they hid in a tree not too far from him.

"Ten!" Harley called,

"Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen." Robin continued with the count, making the giggles intensify.

"Forty!" Artemis told him, stifling her giggles.

"Forty one. Forty two. Forty three." Robin announced, making their giggles intensify once more.

"Zero! One!" Jason announced, then started giggling wildly when Robin started counting once more.

"Sic him!" Conner yelled at Wolf, who was chasing after the penguin, whom had stolen Conner's banana. "Give me my banana back, you stupid flightless bird!" Conner growled as he chased after the two, leaving Raquel looking all over the garden, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Am I in alternate universe?" She asked aloud, looking at Killer Croc, who was next to her.

The Lizard man only shrugged, and asked her, "Want to go for a swim? I know a very good spot right next to here."

Raquel thought about this, then dodged an explosive grenade, which was thrown by Robin at Jason, who threw it towards them. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Rule #182:** No more Three Stooges.

"Hey, Wally?" M'gann asked as she walked into the Living Room, her hands behind her back.

Wally was reading a book on the couch, and he looked up, wondering what M'gann was up to now. "What's up, Megs?" He asked.

She only smiled wildly, then before he could react, there was a pie in his face, and M'gann's cackling filled the room. Wally growled in anger, and called after the fleeing Martian, "Vigilante said no more Three Stooges!"

Robin now walked into the room, wondering what happened this time. He looked at Wally, who was now licking the pie from his face, and asked, "Hadn't Batman said that from before?"

Wally shrugged and taking a lick from his finger he said, "Since when do we listen to him?"

* * *

**Rule #183:** No cinnamon challenge.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Wally, Raquel, Artemis, Zatanna, Roy, and Jason chanted, while Conner, M'gann and Kaldur stood to the side, feeling weary of what Robin was going to do now.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kaldur asked, seeing Robin raising the giant spoon to his mouth.

"Of course it's safe, Kal. I'm not stupid." Robin told him, and with a roll of the eyes, he downed the brown substance.

At first he started choking, and after he had spit out; which made the bad influences in the room groan; he started to yell out, his lips starting to swell and his mouth starting to burn.

"It burnth! It burnth!" He lisped, starting to run around the room, trying to find water to stop the burning.

He ran out of the room, heading towards the kitchen, leaving his friends behind. Jason humphed at this, which made everyone turn to him. "Didn't think he was still allergic."

Kaldur was surprised at this, and he quickly jumped the older boy, grasping his collar tightly. "Robin is allergic to cinnamon? And you knew this, but still allowed him to do this stupid challenge?"

Jason shrugged from underneath, and said, "Didn't think he still was. Not my fault the kid's too stupid to remember his own allergies."

* * *

**Rule #184:** No more ponies.

"Run, Speedy! Run!" Wally yelled as he ran around the dirt track on his half-robot horse.

_"This is so fun!"_ M'gann told him telepathically as she passed him on her green horse.

"Am I ridding this thing correctly?" Conner asked, his hand placed on the butt of the horse.

"I don't think so, Conny!" Artemis told him, running around on her blonde horse.

Suddenly, almost as if it was planned, all of the horses threw their riders on the ground, then ran towards the center of the track, where they started to form a giant horse robot.

The kids only stared in shock as the giant horse pointed down at them, then neighed loudly.

"You know what we should do?" Wally asked, eyes locked on the giant hoof that was directed at them.

"What?" Artemis gulped, looking away from the horse to Kaldur, who was just as surprised.

"Run!" Wally yelled, shuffling to get up, kicking up sand and dust.

"Baywatch! You idiot!" Artemis yelled, the sand falling into her mouth.

"Come on, Artemis." Kaldur said, getting up and pulling the blonde with him, then started to lead her away as the giant horse started to follow the running teens.

"Not even a normal day!" Jason cursed, "Not even my beer! You never mess with the beer, you jackass!" He yelled at the horse, only for a giant hoof to be thrown at him. "Nope, not sorry."

"Shut up and keep running!" Robin growled at him, only to almost be stomped by the giant horse. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"I blame Science!" Zatanna called, jumping over a picnic box.

Wally scoffed in indignation, then said, "Well, I blame Magic! Which doesn't exist, by the way!"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up!" Conner growled at both his friends, only for a giant hoof to crush him.

Everybody stopped running at the sight, and the giant horse smirked. Almost saying 'I win.'

"Get that mother bucker!" Wally yelled, then before anyone else could do anything, he was running up the horse's leg and attacking it.

"Not even one day! Why not a day?! That's all I ask for!" Robin yelled at the sky, then started attacking, along with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Rule #185:** We do not care how cute it is, how much Wolf likes it, how much _you_ love it, or what will happen if we don't take it in, we are _not taking in anymore creatures_!

"Oh, come on, Batman! Look at her!" Wally pleaded, holding up a blue colored ball thing. Apparently it was called a Marill. "Come on, if I keep it, I can train it, then become the most awesomest Pokemon trainer ever!"

Batman growled at him, feeling a headache coming on, and said, "No. That's the end of it."

* * *

"Go, Wolf, go! Catch it!" Wally said in a baby voice, holding up his Marill as Wolf jumped after it. "Come on, you can do it!"

"Marill! Marill-Mar!" The poor blue Pokemon was scared, the giant canine snapping and biting after it.

"Wally, what did I say about that thing?" Batman growled as he walked into the scene, glaring at the boy. "Get rid of it."

* * *

"But, Batman! If we don't take them in, they're going to die!" Wally dry sobbed loudly, making Batman sigh loudly.

"Wait, them?" He asked, swiveling around in his chair to see Wally buried underneath a mountain of different Pokemon. Pikachu, Marill, Charmander, Squirtle, and Luxio were some of them, making Batman's headache increase.

"Please! We can't leave them out in the cold cruel world! They'll die!"

**Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Rule #186:** Do not allow Wally to try to get drunk.

"Come on, Wally. Just one more drink." Jason spoke as he handed the beer can to Wally, who was slightly wobbling in his chair.

They were back in Vegas, but this time it was only Wally, Roy, Jason, and their inter-dimensional friend, Clark Kent. Along with Clark, Wally had invited Raquel's body guard, Sheamus, his good friend, Zack Ryder, a cat named Gazpacho, Gunther the Penguin from Santa's workshop, and Vigilante. In the course of less than an hour, the group had lost Gazpacho to a betting table, Gunther had become a millionaire playing Blackjack, Zack Ryder tried to become a stripper, and Clark was almost abducted by a couple of fan girls.

Right now they were in a quiet corner of the club they were in, Jason, Sheamus, Wally and Roy submerged in a drinking contest. Sheamus was winning; of course he is, he's Irish!; Jason was in close second, Roy had given up after throwing up, and now Wally was trying to down his beer.

"Is this even legal, fella?" Sheamus asked, not slurring the slightest bit after ten beers.

Jason shrugged, only for Wally to grab the beer can and rapidly chug it down. "For Mother Russia!" He giggled wildly, his legs swinging as he lost his balance and ended up falling on his head.

Jason only shook his head as he grabbed another beer, while Sheamus looked at him as if he were crazy. "You gonna drink that or not?" Jason glared, ignoring Sheamus' worry.

The Irishman shrugged and decided to heck with it, Wally was a superhero, he could take care of himself. "Bottoms up." He raised his can, only for it to be slapped away by a pissed of Wally.

"And what do _you_ think your doing?" The ginger slurred, glaring at the older red head.

"I think I'm enjoyin' me beer, fella." Sheamus answered slowly, eyeing Wally with caution.

Wally only glared at him then looked away, spitting on the floor. "You stupid Irish and your beer obsession! Do you not know one American dies every year because of a Teddy Bear attack?" He slurred, now back in Sheamus' face, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh... Fella, what do teddy bears have ta do with the Irish?"

"Everything! It's always the Irish! With their wee happy Leprechauns and their fancy days for drinking all you want! It's all propaganda!" Then Wally over the table, bumping his head once more.

Sheamus looked at Jason with worried eyes, while the younger man only shrugged, and suddenly Wally jumped up, eyes wide and crazy. "BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619! ALTO! PORQUE ME DUELE LA ALMA! Y DEJE MI CARTERA EN TIJUANA!" He sang out Rey Mysterio's theme song, making Sheamus jump back in shock.

"CORRELE! CORRELE! ANDALE! YA LLEGO REY MYSTERIO! VATO CABRON DE SAN DIEGO!" He sang out loudly, starting to jump away from his two friends and towards the cat Gazpacho, who was sitting next to Gunther, wearing a dress.

Sheamus looked from Wally back to Jason, then asked, "Since when does he know Spanish?"

Jason shrugged, then suddenly Wally was back, yelling out loudly, "WELL, IT'S THE BIG SHOW!"

Sheamus sighed and passed a hand through his hair, and said, "We're never takin' him to Vegas again."

* * *

**Rule #187:** No airhorns, bicycle horns, or vuvuzuelas. Especially no vuvuzuelas.

"Stop the noise! Stop the noise!" Wally and Robin yelled out in unison as they ran all around the cave, their plan having backfired on them.

They had tried to turn on all of the noise things in the cave they had so they could piss off Batman, but he had turned their plan against them, and now they were locked inside the cave, all of the noises piercing their sense.

"We're going to die!"

* * *

**Rule #188:** Dog food is called _dog_ food for a reason. Why would you even try to eat it?

"Robin?" M'gann asked as she stepped into the kitchen, only to find the youngest member of the team on all fours on the floor, his head in a dog bowl.

Said boy looked up now, his mouth full of dog food. "Ruff?" He asked, eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

"What are you doing, Robin?" She asked, somewhat scared.

Robin blinked, once, twice, then he went back to eating, shaking an imaginary tail.

Right then Jason walked into the kitchen, beer can in one hand and a collar in the other. "Come on, Robin. Time to get you back to the Doctor."

Robin's eyes widened once more, then before any of the normal people could react, Robin was running over Jason and out of the kitchen, going to hide from Jason and the doctor.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Robin?"

"Oh, the usual. The Joker sprayed him with something that made him think he's a dog."

"My God, you Bat people are weird."

* * *

**Rule #189:** No more shipping League Members. It is not fun, and it could be hurtful when you are wrong.

"Okay, till now we have Vigilante with Shining Knight, Green Arrow with Black Canary, Billy with that girl... Uh, Sasha I think's her name, and Batman with Wonder Woman. Anything else?" Wally asked, looking over his notes.

The rest of the team was gathered in front of him, all of them looking at him intently. "I believe we should pair up Batman with Superman. I mean, Wonder Woman's pretty mean sometimes, and Supes needs to relieve some of the sexual tension." Robin spoke up, making the attention turn to him.

Wally nodded, then said, "True, but if we do that, what would happen to Lois? No, Batsy has to be with Diana, and then she'll be less mean."

The boy nodded, then Jason said, "I for one think that Roy, Artemis, and Kaldur have to either admit their feelings for each other, or annul this marriage."

The three people he spoke about glared at him, but M'gann squealed, "Oh! I think they're the cutest couple that ever lived! And, if we're talking about inter-team dating, I think Zatanna and Robin would just be precious!"

Wally rolled his eyes at this, then said, "We're talking about the League members, Megs, not ourselves... Now, what do you think about Hawkgirl and John Stewart and Hawkman with Guy? I mean, they'd made a good one."

* * *

**Rule #190:** Land dwellers eat fish. This does not mean you can attack them. You know who you are.

Wally glared at the waiter that was standing in front of the lobster tank, taking one out so that it would be eaten. He breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

"Okay, one... Two..." He moved his hands to his button up shirt, gripping it tightly. "THREE!" He yelled, then ripped the shirt open to reveal a suit that looked a lot like Aquaman's, but in red and yellow.

"Hand over the lobster, you cretin!" He yelled, standing up on the table and gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

Everything was silent as the waiter stared at him, then sighed and said, "I am sorry sir, but you will have to be leaving."

"Not until you give me my fish friend back!" Then Wally was lunging at the waiter, making him drop the lobster.

Once he had gotten up from the shocked man, he kicked the aquarium, yelling out, "Be free brethren! Be free!"

**Yeah... Don't ask... Also, I have a new poll on my profile, so go check it out and vote.**

**Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Rule #191:** If a member of the Team has a significant other outside of the business, and is then dumped by said significant other, you are not allowed to torment the ex.

"So; Tula, am I right?" Wally asked a bound Atlantean, her clothing having been replaced by standard Land dwelling clothing.

She had her arms behind the chair, a cloth on her face, and there was dirt all over her face.

"Who are you?" Tula asked, looking up at the roof, not knowing what she was looking for.

"I am a friend of a friend of yours, and you have broken the heart of said person." Wally answered, inspecting the feather he was going to use as a torture method.

Tula now scrunched her face up in thought, but before she could say anything else, Robin entered the room, a sick smirk on his face.

"This the girl that broke his heart?" Robin asked, glaring heatedly at the teenage girl sitting there.

"That she is, now, how about we get to the fun?" Wally asked him, making Tula gasp.

"W-what fun? What are you talking about?" Tula stuttered out, now shaking her head from side to side to find her kidnappers.

"Did you know one American dies every year from being tickled?" Wally asked, now nearing her. "Shall we see if it counts for Atlanteans."

Then he started ticking Tula, his and Robin's maniacal laughs merging with Tula's own of anguish. Oh, what Kaldur would do to them if he found out what they were doing right now.

* * *

**Rule #192:** If you feel displeased with how the press portrays you, please deal with it in a CONSTRUCTIVE manner. I don't care how satisfying it is, you may not sic Wolf on the next reporter you see.

"Go, Wolf! See, he has bacon around his neck!" Wally told the giant animal, pointing at the reporters in the room, all whom were bound with a bacon necklace around their necks.

"Wait! Who are you and why are you doing this?" A brave woman, Lois Lane, asked, making Wally smirk evilly.

"Quite simple, actually. You bash on heroes, I use heroes best friend to attack you. See? Not much Science to it!" Then there was a growl and Wolf was eating the bacon necklace of Kat, making the blonde start screaming out.

"Stop calling them sidekicks, or worse will happen!"

* * *

**Rule #193: **No more glitter wars. This is getting out of hand.

"Adam Lambert, I choose you!" Wally announced, pointing at Robin, who was dressed up in a miniature costume of the pop singer.

"Lady Gaga, I choose you!" M'gann yelled, pointing at Artemis, who was wearing a meat dress, much like Lady Gaga.

"I believe this has gone too far." Kaldur said as he sat on the couch, Jason and Roy on his right, Zatanna, Raquel, and Conner on his left.

"Mm-hmm." Jason nodded, munching on some popcorn. "Still funny as hell, though."

"No! Bad Wolf! You don't eat the dress! You eat Artemis!" M'gann scolded, Wolf starting to gnaw on the skirt of the meat dress.

"M'gann!"

"What? I worked all night on that!"

* * *

**Rule #194:** You are not to spread rumors of various heroes hooking up with villain

and

**Rule #195: **Conner is Superman's clone. Not his illegitimate child. Stop with the rumors.

"Step right up! Step right up! And hear our tales of the Justice League!" Wally announced as he stood on top of a big table, getting the attention of many wrestlers.

They weren't used to seeing children sitting in casinos all by themselves; heck, they just didn't see any children in casinos _at all_; so they were intrigued to want to hear what the kids had to say. Sheamus was the first to sit down, taking a spot next to Wally and leaving one open for his good friend, William Regal.

"Come on, Will! Ye have ta hear what these kids say!" The Irishman announced, throwing his arm over the back of the booth, which made Wally hug him.

"Sheamus, can you adopt me? I promise, I'm potty-trained an I know to not eat the couch!" Wally pleaded, trying to use the puppy dog eyes.

Sheamus only chuckled, ruffled the younger red head's hair, and said, "Maybe later, Walls. Now get ta the stories!"

Wally nodded, then smiled as he saw everyone else that had decided to sit down. John Cena, Randy Orton, The Miz, Yoshi Tatsu, Hornswoggle, Zack Ryder, Kaitlyn, a man dressed in a teddy bear suit, a clown, a pair of contortionist sisters, Rey Mysterio, and Daniel Bryan were some of the faces he recognized.

"To start off, I would like you to know that my name is Barry Allen, my friend over here," He pointed at Conner, "Is Clark Kent, the midget with sun-glasses is Alfred Wayne, next to him is Raquel Amistad, next to her is Amanda Zatarra, next to her is Jade Crock, next to her is Arthur Curry, next to him is Jason Wayne, next to him is Ollie Harper, and the beautiful red head at the end is Megan Jones."

Everybody nodded at the names, some silently laughing at the fact they stole their mentors names or last names, and Wally continued, "And, my Chimichanga! You won't believe what we heard!"

"What did you hear, kid?" John Cena asked, both enjoying this and wondering how the kids got inside the club.

"Soo-wee! I done heard that there is such a thing as a villain dating a hero!"

Everyone in the table was quiet, then Daniel spoke. "Um, who, exactly, are dating?"

"Now, you may not like to hear this, but I done heard that Batman, Catwoman, and the Joker have been having steamy one night stands for quite a while!"

There quickly were groans and screams from the wrestlers, the images filling their poor brains. "My God! Why?! Why?!" John Cena yelled, clutching his head as he pictured the Batman gagged with the Joker in-in-in-in... It's too horrible!

Many of the kids snickered at this, then Kaldur spoke, "Maybe we shouldn't speak about such a thing, Barry. How about what you have on Luthor?"

Wally smiled happily at this, then made motions for everyone to get closer to him. "You see Clark Kent over here? Illegal son of the bald headed millionaire!"

Again there were groans and screams of shock and disgust, most people wondering who was the poor woman that Luthor impregnated.

"No! I must've heard wrong, cause I think the kid said Clark over there is Luthor's love child!" Randy Orton shook his head, losing his usual calm and stoic composure.

"No, I am sorry, but, you have heard correctly!" Wally announced to them, smiling broadly as he looped an arm around Conner's wide shoulders.

"You can't be telling the truth!" Zack Ryder gasped, holding onto the cat named Gazpacho.

Apparently, after their little Vegas episode, Zack, Gazpacho, and Gunther all teamed up and started causing havoc wherever they went. Right now they were working on making a few of the wrestler's lives miserable.

"Nope, Mr. Ryder, you have heard correctly!" Robin announced from his spot next to Conner, all dressed up in a sharp suit. "Our friend, Conner here, is the illegitimate child of Lex Luthor, and the bastard won't even pay him to shut up!"

There were gasps and murmurs of disdain all around the table, mostly from the contortionist twins and Kaitlyn. "This is sick, dawg!" The man in the teddy bear suit announced, then promptly left, making most people stare after him.

"Was he here when we started this?" Mysterio asked, pointing at the retreating mascot.

Wally nodded, then said, "But, the worst part is," lowering his voice with each word.

A dramatic pause was what he wanted, and that is exactly what he got. All of the people in the table leaned towards him, making him smile wickedly, "The worst part is... Luthor doesn't pay child support!"

Again screams from everybody, and Jason smirked, "How about we take some shots to forget about this?"

Everyone in the table agreed.

**I could not help myself. I just had to have the team knowing more than one wrestler. Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Rule #196:** Superboy having half of Luthor's DNA does not make him his full son. Which means you cannot hack into Luthor's account and take money for Conner, no matter what occasion.

"Okay, because Conner is so awesome," Zack Ryder spoke, looking at all of the kids around him. "We will hack into Luthor's bank account and take all we need to buy him a birthday party, and it's going to be SSIIIIIIIIICCCKKK!" He yelled out in true Ryder form, making Robin hiss at him.

"Shut up, Ryder! You want us to get caught?"

Now the whole team was wearing true to meaning Cat-burglar suits, which meant they were all dressed in black, along with cat ears, noses, and even whiskers. Don't ask. Zack Ryder was dressed the same, while Gunther and Gazpacho were wearing miniature version of the suits.

"You know, you just have to love good old Luthor paranoia. Leaving all his money in his safe instead of taking it to a bank." Wally smirked, crossing his arms as Robin worked.

They were all standing in the middle of Lex Luthor's office, which was accessible to them because of the time they had chosen to come here. You don't usually find Lex in the office and two o'clock in the morning.

"That is true." Kaldur nodded, smiling as Artemis wrapped her arm around his waist. "I believe Conner deserves this."

Conner blushed from the other side of the room, grumbling a short thanks. He never had been one for many words.

Zack smiled as Kaldur leaned against Roy, making him shake his head. Just how did three teenagers end up in a marriage? Really, this Superhero world is just way too weird.

"And we're in. Take all you can before the alarm goes off in ten minutes." Robin told them, bolting into the now open safe.

Wally ran in, falling into a routine of getting all the money he could, running out, then returning for more money. Everybody in the room helped get the money, even Gazpacho and Gunther, the cat placing money in a bag with her mouth, and the Penguin waddling inside while muttering "Wenk. Wenk. Wenk." as she tried to get as much money.

Zack smiled up at the building from the bottom, then looked at the teens as the alarm rung. "Wow, Conner, you have awesome friends."

Conner nodded, then motioned to the left. "We really should be going. The police are a few minutes away."

And leave they did.

**Rule #197:** Do not make do your homework while on a mission.

"Jason, what's a noun?!" Kid Flash yelled over the fighting grunts and screams, sitting behind giant crates.

"How do you not know what a noun is?!" Harley screamed at him, trying to hit Miss Martian with her giant mallet.

"Kid Flash, stop doing your homework and complete the mission!" Red Arrow growled, but Kid Flash only shook his head.

"I have to finish this for tomorrow, Red Arrow! If I don't, I won't get a gold star!"

Jason suddenly landed next to him, and crouched down. "What grade are you, first?"

Kid Flash shrugged, and said, "Well, they still give us gold stars because it's the only way to actually get us to behave."

Jason nodded at this piece of information, then said, "Well, that actually makes sense. Especially because you're in the classroom."

Instead of fighting him, Wally nodded at his friend, then asked, "Can you help me? Seriously, English is pure evil."

Jason shrugged and sat down next to his friend, taking the pencil from him. "Okay, a noun is a person, place, idea, thing... So, 'Batman' in 'Batman's such an ass' is?"

"Evil?"

Jason snickered at this, shaking his head. "Close, no, Batman is the Subject, while also a noun."

Wally growled in frustration at this, then said, "I'll never understand this! English is the worst thing ever!"

The fighting sounds had subsided due to Jason stopping to help Wally, which made everyone in the room curious. "I can be of help!" Harley announced, jumping away from Miss Martian and cartwheeling towards the two crouching boys. "I have a PhD."

They both stared up at her, then shrugged. "Okay. So, explain. Please?" Wally said.

She smiled down at him, then started to explain grammar to the confused ginger. As the three did this, the fighting died down completely and the kids grabbed their backpacks from the bio-ship.

"I have Math homework that's killing me!" M'gann announced, making Joker's ears perk up.

"Yeah, me too. I really hate quadratic equations right now." Artemis added, then gasped when the Joker was suddenly in front of them.

"I believe I may be of assistance!"

Both girls looked at each other, contemplating this, then shrugged and followed the Joker to a giant crate so they could get started.

"I believe I need help with History. Who exactly was Marc Antony? Isn't he a singer?" Aqualad asked, sitting down in a corner with Conner and Mister Freeze.

Robin, Zatanna, and Rocket were all seated in a large circle with Lex Luthor and Brainiac, who were trying to explain to the children Politics for their Social Studies Homework.

"You know, this is much more productive than our past fight." Luthor said, looking around the warehouse to find the villains helping the children.

"It is. But is it normal?" Brainiac conceded, only for Robin to shake his head.

"Well, it's only normal for Young Justice and _our_ villains. Now, just why did Hitler want to kill so many Jews? Why not just hand them over to Young Justice-Utopia?"

**Rule #198:** Do not make any jokes about Batman. You will regret it.

"Wally, what are you doing hiding in that closet?' Flash asked as Wally paced around the small closet in superspeed, muttering about something incomprehensible.

"I didn't know the consecuences. Nobody ever told us about this. How was I supposed to know?" Wally muttered, then turned to Flash with giant and wide eyes. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

Flash only blinked in surprise, then there was a knock on the door. "Don't open that!" Wally whisper-yelled, now hiding behind a crate.

"Barry Allen, open this door right now!" Batman growled from the other side, making Flash raise an eyebrow.

"Why does Bats want to kill me this time?" He asked his nephew, who was now looking down at the floor.

"Well, I... Uh... May have made a joke about him..." Wally mumbled, twiddling with his fingers nervously.

Now it was Flash's turn to freak out. "What were you thinking?! You never joke about the Bat! Do you not know one American dies every year because of a teddy bear attack!? Well, the Teddy's controlled by the Bat! We're all going to die!"

Then both Speedsters started to freak out, making Batman smirk from the other side. "Too easy." He chuckled.

**The last two rules will be the last chapter. Please review. Also, the results for the poll will be on my account, so check it out.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Rule #199: **From now on, you are not allowed to watch any kind of show that has to do with fighting. The number of visits to the infirmary has tripled, and you have barely been on any missions!

**and**

**Rule #200:** We do not care if you are used to getting beaten up, you cannot fight for a living. That also includes entering the WWE. What the hell were you kids thinking?

"ALBBEERTTOOOOOOOOOO DDEELLL RRIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wally and Robin yelled in unison as they jumped up and down on the couch, watching Monday Night RAW while wearing their stolen fan merchandise.

The Mexican Aristocrat walked down the ramp to the ring, smiling at all of the fans and high fiving some lucky ones.

"Must you two be so loud?" Artemis asked from her spot on Roy's lap, wearing a 'Barret Barrage' t-shirt and Zack Ryder cap.

Robin smiled cheekily back at her, his Ryback t-shirt too big for his small body. "Of course we must be, Arty! If we weren't, this place would be boring!"

Roy rolled his eyes at the bird and pulled Artemis tighter against him, not wanting his wife to try to kill the boy. "Whatever Robin... So, who're you routing for, Del Rio or Ziggler?" He asked, glaring at the fake blonde that was strutting around the ring.

"Del Rio, of course." Wally said, proudly wearing a 'Brogue Kick Hooligans' shirt, along with Sheamus' giant necklace; which he had taken from the Irishman himself; and a John Cena green cap.

Kaldur was bound and gagged to the love seat, Raquel sitting on top of him to make sure he couldn't get out. He had been forced to wear a 'Bent on Destruction' grey shirt, along with R-Truth's Lil' Jimmy necklace, while Raquel was curled up wearing a red 'No! No! No!' Daniel Bryan shirt.

"Can't this fight end faster? I wanna see Daniel Bryan's explosion!" Raquel announced, glaring heatedly at the fight before them.

Robin and Wally rolled their eyes at her, and Zatanna said, "I actually want to see Kane calling Bryan a Goat-Face. It's always so funny." She was wearing a red Kane mask, along with a 'Hug it Out' grey t-shirt, which portrayed a Goat and a bear with a red mask glaring at you.

Raquel glared at the girl, only for Jason to interrupt. "Shut up and watch the match, girl." He wasn't wearing any WWE merchandise, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Heck, if anything he loved, seeing how he grew up on the Attitude Era and the violence of John Cena's and Orton's beginning.

The group watched as Alberto beat up Ziggler, but when Daniel Bryan's and Kane's segment arrived, Wally got bored. He started tapping his foot incessantly as he looked around the room, then noticed how Roy got up to fetch some more popcorn for him and Artemis. As he passed directly in front of Wally, the younger ginger jumped out in super-speed and RKO'ed him right into a pillow.

"RKO mother buckah!" Wally yelled, jumping up from the floor as Roy groaned in pain.

Sure, the pillow cushioned the fall, but Wally's grip on his neck hurt. "Wally, what are you thinking!?" Artemis yelled, getting up and rushing to Roy's side, only for Raquel to stop her.

"Fight night!" The dark skinned girl yelled, jumping on Artemis to start said fight.

And all hell broke loose after that. Robin jumped on the already fallen Roy, while Wally went to fight Kaldur, who had managed to get out of his bonds because of Raquel leaving.

"What are you doing?!" Conner yelled as M'gann jumped him, starting to hammer away at his head.

"Revenge, Bitch! That's for not eating my cookies!" She yelled, then slid off of him and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head.

Conner fell at the power of the martian, surprised that the girl was so strong, while Wally hammered away at Kaldur. Robin was pulling at Roy's hair, smacking his head against the pillow every now and then, while Raquel and Artemis were screaming and fighting like the divas in TV. Zatanna and Jason just stood to the side, both of them surprised.

"Who're the faces?" Zatanna asked in a quiet voice, clutching at her goat plush toy.

Jason stared at each person, noticing how they fought and what they did, then came up with an answer. Yep, he was completely cool with letting the teens kill each other as long as he had beer. "With how Wally, Robin, Raquel, and M'gann all jumped who they're fighting, I'm guessing they're the heels. Which means, my Dear Zatanna, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, and Roy are all faces."

Zatanna nodded at this, then smiled as Wally got up from a bruised Kaldur and turned to Roy, who was gaining an upper hand against the bird. "Take this, biatch!" Wally yelled, kicking up straight at Roy's face, only for the red head to duck out of the way and Artemis' face to get the brunt of the impact.

The blonde girl fell to the floor, fully unconscious, leaving Wally and the rest stunned. Roy and Kaldur stared down at their wife, what had happened not processing correctly.

Wally chuckled nervously, slowly moving to hide behind Raquel and Robin, who were also surprised, "Oops... He he."

Instead of attacking the boy like one would expect from Roy, he quickly gathered the girl up in his arms and took off running to the infirmary, followed by Kaldur. All was quiet in the room as everyone stood in shock, until Zatanna cleared her throat.

"I think it's time for a road trip." She said, looking at everyone with eyes that screamed 'If we don't get out of here right now, we're all dead!'.

Without needing any more words to be spoken, everyone in the room quickly took off running to the hangar, leaving behind a completely destroyed living room, which meant the couch was no more, there was a hole through the TV, the pillows they had were opened and the feathers strewn all around the room, and a lot more.

Anyways, they all took off to where the WWE was filming their newest episode, all of them; except for Jason; chattering animatedly about their favorite wrestlers and the best matches they'd seen. Soon enough, they reached the arena where their wrestler friends were performing, and they all quickly snuck in. Because seriously, if they couldn't sneak into an arena while being some of the best kid superheroes of the world, they'd just... They'd just be horrible.

They quickly reached catering, where Sheamus, Zack, Daniel, and John were all eating, then they decided to split up. "I want to meet Ryback." Robin said, then took off running with Zatanna, who wanted to meet the Big Red Monster that _wasn't_ there. Wally, Raquel, and Conner decided to speak with the wrestlers that were in catering, while Jason and M'gann set off to do something or the other.

"Sheamus! My man!" Wally exclaimed as he walked towards the table, getting the attention of most of the wrestlers that were there.

Most of them were wondering just why there were three teens in that part of the building, and no one looking for them, while the ones that already knew the kids were wondering why God hated them.

"Wally! Raquel! Conner! What are ye doin' here? Isn't it a school night?" Sheamus asked, getting up from his seat and greeting each child with a hand shake.

Wally shrugged, and said, "Since when do we care about school, Sheamus? We all get straight A's... Or something like that." He added in a whisper, then pointed at Daniel. "Hey, Goat Face! Raquel wants to hug you!"

Then, before Daniel could react, the girl was glomping him, giggling wildly. "Come on, let's go find Kane to beat him up!" Then, showing immense strength, Raquel managed to drag the man out of catering, with everyone's eyes following them.

Sheamus only chuckled at them, then slapped Wally hard on the back. "Yer girlfriend sure's strong!"

Wally blushed and stuttered at this, then blurted out, "She's not my girlfriend! I'm not her boyfriend! Shut up!" He finished crossing his arms and pouting, making the men that were left laughing, including Conner.

"Come on, I bet yer hungry!" Sheamus said, leading both boys to the serving station, and helped them both pick something.

After they had their plates, Wally and Conner sat down in the same table as their friends, and started to tell them why they had run from the League this time.

"And Wally ended up trying to Brogue Kick Roy, which ended up with Artemis receiving it." Conner explained, making all the men look at Wally as if he were crazy and Wally blush. "So, before either Fish Sticks or Arrow Breath tried and... maybe succeeded... to kill us, we ran away and came here."

"Sheamus!" They heard just after Conner ended their talk, only to find Vince McMahon walking towards them, Raquel, Daniel, Jason, Zatanna, M'gann, Robin, and a few wrestlers following him. "Did you allow these kids to get in here?" He growled, glaring down at the Irishman.

Sheamus looked at both children, silently telling them they were lucky that he was a nice person, then turned to Vince. "Well, I didn't let 'em in, Sir, but I have nothin' against 'em."

Wally smiled up at the boss of everyone in this building, but kept quiet, knowing that if they did anything bad, it was going to be Sheamus' job.

"Is it true that this young lady managed to drag Daniel out of here?" Vince asked, making Sheamus start worrying.

He looked back at the rest of the wrestlers, who either shrugged or nodded. "Uh, yes... Mr. McMahon, she did."

The stern look Vince had on his face quickly changed into a wide smile, his eyes showing nothing but dollar signs. "I have a brilliant idea! A Teen Division! Where the girls can fight the boys! There'll be new Championships! And you!" He said, pointing straight at the kids that were there. "Will be debuting on Smackdown! Choose your mentors now and start travelling with them! Tomorrow you're going to start training!"

And with those words the McMahon left, leaving everyone in stunned silence. But, of course, Raquel and Wally were smiling, evil ideas rushing into their minds. "Sheamus is stuck with me!" "Daniel's stuck with me!" They both yelled out at the same time, making Jason smack his head.

"Why does this always happen?"

**The next chapter will be the continuation of this, and the one after that will be an Epilogue. Please review. **

**Also, there's a poll on my profile, please check it out. It's very important.**


	48. Chapter 48

After the encounter with Vince, the Young Justice team chose their new mentors, and slept in a room with said mentor. Wally ended up kicking Sheamus out of the bed and onto the couch, Raquel forced Daniel to sleep on the same bed with her; which wasn't creepy or wrong in _any_ way; and Conner was made to sleep on the floor thanks to his mentor, Daniel's tag team partner, Kane. Because the only girl that was allowed to have a male mentor was Raquel, Zatanna was now stuck being Natalya's miniature Diva, but she wasn't so bothered by it because she was now able to meet Hornswoggle.

M'gann had been forced by Wally to choose AJ as her mentor, just because that way she would be able to recreate the whole 'AJ with Kane' moment with had chosen the high flyer Sin Cara, mostly because he wanted to refine his Spanish, while Jason chose Randy Orton as his mentor. Well, actually, Randy Orton and Jason were made to be a team by Vince McMahon and his daughter Stephanie, but all was good now.

Right now the kids were in last fittings, getting their costumes on and running over their lines.

"Okay, so in Team Hell No's match against Rhodes Scholars, M'gann's supposed to skip into the ring, grab Conner's attention, only to get slapped by Raquel..." Wally re-read his notes, feeling slightly uncomfortable showing his upper body.

It's not like he wasn't fit; heck, he had a six-pack; or as pale as Sheamus, but he was still self-conscious being a teenager and all. The make-up people had wanted to get him into tight underwear, which made him run away from all the wrestlers that even tried to get to close to him, and he also threw banana pies at any of his teams that got too close... Don't ask where he got the pie from. So, they ended up fitting him in tight pants, which were black with green swirls, a celtic cross on each leg, and the word 'Laoch' written across his butt.

"And after she slaps M'gann, the ref calls the match to stop because both girls start fighting, Conner drags Raquel away, and then you go on." Robin answered, wearing a costume much like his Dan Danger costume from when he went undercover to Hailey's Circus.

"Man, I think we're pushing our luck, and that's really something." Wally said, wringing his hands together because of nervousness.

Robin smiled kindly at his best friend, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Walls. Stop being so _over_whelmed. Just be whelmed, dude. Just be whelmed."

Wally smiled nervously at him, then nodded taking in a breath. "Yeah, you're right, Rob. Get traught or get dead, right?"

Robin smiled sagely at him, then turned around as the rest of their teammates walked into the dressing room. They had all gotten the same one because they all knew each other, and because Vince really didn't want the kids sharing locker rooms with the adult wrestlers.

"My Chimichanga, how can someone fight in this?" Zatanna asked as she walked into the room, twirling so that Wally and Robin could see her whole costume.

She was wearing red and gold booty shorts, complete with a tight red and gold tank top that had 'Jr. Funkasour' written on it, and red and gold pom-poms. Wally couldn't help but smirk at the blush that appeared on Robin's face, and answered her.

"Zee, you fight wearing a tight shirt, jacket, fish nets, high heels, and panties. How can you _not_ fight wearing shorts, a shirt, and sneakers?"

Zatanna blushed at Wally's description of her hero costume, then said, "Well, I don't _have_ to fight as Zatanna. I can just say a spell and be done with it. I actually have to fight here."

Because the teens were already true to fighting; and none of the wrestlers wanted to get headaches trying to explain to the kids how to do some moves and how to pull punches; Vince had allowed the fights to be as real as their sparring fights. They would be attacking each other, but not trying to kill their opponent.

"Whoo, Conner," Wally whistled, looking the teen up and down. "Red definitely _is _your color."

Conner was wearing a black shirt with black pants, but on both, there were red flame designs, along with red swirls all around. He was wearing a red domino mask, which would further identify him as Kane's student.

"Shut up, Ginger Snap." Conner growled at him, getting into character.

Wally smiled cheekily at him, then turned to the rest of their group. Raquel was wearing red black and white pants that had 'No!' written all over them, along with a red bra that also said no and a jacket similar to Daniel Bryan's. M'gann was wearing a short black shirt that allowed her stomach to be seen, skinny jeans, and big converse, which stopped right below her knee. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were dark blue, and she had tan skin.

"What do you think of JJ, Cahal O'Shaunessy?" M'gann asked him, twirling around.

Wally only rolled his eyes, said, "You look like AJ." Then went to look at Jason, who was wearing something that looked oddly enough like his Red Hood outfit. All he was missing was the helmet. "Aren't you going to fight tonight?" He asked.

Jason smirked down at him, but before he could answer there was a knock on the door and a stage-hand's head popped in. "Team Hell No is up in three."

And with those words, all of the kids filed out of the room, leaving for their segment.

* * *

The first fight went according to plan, with Robin and Zatanna teaming up against the Bella Twins when they tried to go after Naomi and Cameron in Brodus Clay's and Tensai's match. There was supposed to be a growing relationship in the storyline of Magik; Zatanna; and Fly; Robin. After that match, came Raquel and Conner against Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow.

That fight also went according to plan, with Raquel and Conner beating up the grown men, M'gann interfering in the match and making Team Hell No lose, then Raquel beating up the girl.

"AJ!" Raquel yelled into the microphone, glaring straight at the ramp. "If you even _think_ of sending your little twerp to interfere into _any_ match ever again, I'll make sure _your_ face is the one getting rearranged!"

There were both cheers and boo's at this statement, then Kane's old theme song 'Slow Chemical' started playing, announcing Conner's and Raquel's leave. After this happened, there was the World Heavyweight Champion match, which was a Fatal Four way. The three known competitors were Big Show, Alberto Del Rio, and Sheamus, but the last one was a mystery to everyone, even the wrestlers that didn't know about this. So, it was a shock to everyone in the arena except for Sheamus when a 'Fuck Yourself the League' started playing, and Wally started walking down the ramp, jumping up and down in happiness and excitement.

_"Cole, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ Jerry the King Lawler asked from the announcement table, seeing the boy prancing all around the ring because of the shocked expressions from two of his opponents.

_"If you mean a miniature Sheamus jumping up and down and taunting Del Rio and Big Show... then you're right! I'm seeing just that!"_

_"If _this_ is the Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship, then I'm only sure of one thing, the kid's not going to survive."_ King said, then the bell ran, announcing the beginning of said match.

Sheamus and Wally worked together in the beginning, Wally attacking Del Rio and Sheamus going after Big Show, the younger using faster punches and kicks than the Mexican had seen in all his life. Already ten minutes into the match and both red heads had given punishment and returned in turn. Alberto wasn't in the best of shape, neither was Big Show. But, Wally and Sheamus weren't any Spring Daisies.

_"Oh my God, the kid's managed to take Del Rio out of the equation!"_ Cole gasped as Del Rio fell from the top turn-buckle after a brutal kick to the side of his head.

"For Chimichangas!" Wally yelled out, getting on the turnbuckle and facing the brawling older men. "Sheamus, out!" He yelled, then before any of the men could react, he was soaring through the sky and crashing into both of them, sending the three sprawling to the middle of the ring.

_"The kid's crazy! He's suicidal! He's-"_ Cole started, only to be interrupted by King.

_"Going for the pin on the giant! Get it kid! Get it!"_

1! The referee slapped his hand against the ring, Big Show's leg hooked by Wally. 2! Sheamus was trying to get up, not wanting to let the Title slip through his fingers, but he couldn't do anything. 3! The crowd went wild as the bell rung, announcing Wally's win against the giant.

At first it didn't register, but when the ref handed him the belt, Wally's eyes widened and his smile became radiant. "I did it! I did it!" He jumped off the giant, allowing him to roll away, and fell back on his knees, hugging the title to his chest. "I actually did it!"

Sheamus was both shocked and happy at this, and motioned for a stage-hand to give him a microphone. All was quiet and tense as the crowd expected a tongue lashing from the Irishman, just like Wally expected it.

Sheamus glared down at the boy who was kneeling in the middle of the ring, the title belt in his hand. Slowly he raised the microphone to his lips, and said the one thing fans didn't expect. "Good job, fella. Did good by choosin' ye as my student." Then he offered Wally his hand, wanting to further their bond.

Wally smiled brightly back at him, grabbed the hand that was offered, and nodded at him. "Let's go, fella."

And with those words Wally's theme song hit once more, and they left the ring, leaving fans cheering and craving more.

**And next chapter is epilogue. If you have not checked out my poll, please do, it is highly important.**

**Also, please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

"You kids have made M'gann cry, stolen the archers' bows even when you know it's dangerous, watched R rated movies, gone with the rogues time and time again to do stupid things, driven Lex Luthor insane, used your powers outside of missions, drank alcoholic beverages," Batman started, looking down at all of the people assembled in front of him. "And let's not forget how you keep contacting the Red Hood, the man we keep telling you to stay away from."

Jason glared at the man he once called father, while Robin kept his head down.

"You have vandalized not only the Batcave, Batmobile, and Batman's suits, but also the mountain, the statues in the Hall, and even the Watchtower. You have used your own weaknesses against each other, the League's weaknesses against s, locked me up in a room with a pissed off Robin, you've given Robin caffeine, even when you know it's dangerous, you've teased and annoyed one another, done your best to piss every single Leaguer off, done your best to run off any new addition to your team, and you have gone against our word time and time again." Superman continued, shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

Conner just stared ahead, not wanting to show any kind of weakness in front of the man that was slowly becoming his father.

"You have damaged the Cave in more than one way, again, abused of your powers, done overly stupid things when about to die, done your best to make Batman break down, gone on unauthorized missions and road trips, made horrible and life threatening pranks, faked injuries and even your own death, persistently ignored our warnings of your so called 'Rogue Friends', repeatedly insulted the League with songs, kidnapped many people, and you have insisted on keeping yourselves in the middle of the Hollywood spotlight." Wonder Woman continued after Superman, glaring at every kid in front of her.

Zatanna and Rocket quietly held hands, both of their heads down as they took the tongue lashings in stride.

"You kids have tried to make yourselves famous by writing your own books, gotten yourselves banned from innumerable places, tried to contact aliens in the dumbest ways possible, role played in the most dangerous ways, repeatedly targeted both Superman and Batman for stupid pranks, chosen Guy as the one man that is always available to get hurt when you're bored, turned evil for a day, and you have just continued doing stupid things." Martian Manhunter said calmly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

M'gann held onto Jason's arm, trying her best to not let her tears fall.

"You have almost damaged to space time continuum on multiple times, lied about the special days that are real and _aren't_ real, tried to control the League by both blackmail and trying to make a list for us, made villains get even more dangerous by finding them sidekicks, tried to get Rogues into the League, tried to control who gets in and out of this mountain, tried to use science to alter people, and tried to make the League's personal life front page news." Aquaman told them, scowling at all of the kids.

Aqualad just kept a straight face as he kept a grasp on both Artemis and Roy, making sure both his lovers where in check and okay.

"You have continued to annoy Bruce Wayne, even when we've told you to stop, somehow managed to use mythology against us, embarrass villains, recreated some of the dumbest things you've seen in movies, attacked your fellow heroes on numerous occasions for the stupidest things, done dumb-ass things when in alternate universes, shown how heartless you are when it comes to children, managed to use the Zeta-Beams for more evil than good, managed to get yourselves on the political agendas of almost every country, accused numerous heroes on many occasions of turning to the other side, and managed to make the League to look even worse in the eyes of the public." Flash stated, looking directly at Wally with disappointed eyes.

The youngest red head there only glared at his uncle, not moving from his spot as Rocket's other hand clung to his own like a lifeline.

"You managed to make Arkham Asylum tell Batman to never step a foot in there, because you decided to use it as a playground, make every single reporter on this planet but Lois Lane run away from us like the plague, made the public become suspicious of heroes and villains when it comes to romances, and worse." Icon said, still in disbelief at some of the things the kids had done.

"And let's not forget about your little trips to Vegas and clubs, where you all drank illegally. _And_, how can someone forget about your debuts as the newest wrestlers on the WWE roster, even when we've told you a million times to stay away from them?" Green Arrow finished, surprised at all of this. "And, you have also managed to make the League doubt my closest friends, the Seven Soldiers of Victory, just because Vig and Justin joined you on some adventures! And what was all this for? A little bit of fun on the side of the job?" Green Arrow was more disappointed than anything, looking at each person with sad eyes.

Talisman, Deadpool, Harley, and the Flash's Rogues all stayed quiet to the side, deciding to not intervene in League matters.

"Is there something you kids haven't done?" Superman finally spoke after a few minutes of silence where the kids glared at the adults. Then he added in a whisper. "At least none of them are married."

Kaldur seemed to get even madder at this, then he stepped forward, showing his ring. "I will have you know, Super-idiot, I _am_ married. To both Artemis and Roy."

Green Arrow fell back at this news, while Superman's eyes widened, and the rest of the League continued their silence. Aquaman was the first to speak, and he took a step forward, seeming to be more shocked than angry now.

"What was that Kaldur'ahm?" He asked, wanting to see if he heard correctly.

Then Roy and Artemis both stepped forward, grabbing one of their husband's hand. "You heard correctly, King Arthur." Artemis started, keeping her tone steady even though she was worried about what was going to happen now.

"Me, Artemis, and Kaldur are all married." Roy said, looking at all of the Leaguer's defiantly.

All was silent after this... Then Batman stepped forward, his frown even more pronounced. "In the beginning of this team, I was the one person that could see the potential all you kids had when you worked together, but I now see that allowing you kids to continue down this path..." He sighed, looking directly at Jason and Robin. "That was a wrong decision."

Wally stepped forward now, having an idea of what the Bat was about to say. "Wait, Bats, you can't do this. This is all my fault! I mean, you even said it yourself in the beginning, most of these rules were made for me! So, please, don't take it out on them! I'll leave and everything will be okay!"

Batman only shook his head, his heart breaking as Robin's eyes started tearing up. "I am sorry, Kid Flash, but the actions of the _whole team_ have become too dangerous to both yourselves and the League. From now on, the Young Justice Team is disbanded until further notice."

**And that's the end! Please remember to review, but I now notice that there's only a limited number of reviewers that have still been loyal. **

**And if you're all wondering why most of my drive is gone, check out the poll results. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM or ask in a review, I'll try my best to answer. Hope you all liked this story. And give whatever criticism you want to give.**


End file.
